


Stray

by pretense



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of GrimmUlqui Oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stray of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5013699/1/Stray).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again…There it is again… A soft pair of lips upon his… Gentle…Featherlight…Supple…Cold.
> 
> He slowly opens his eyes…Again…Only the usual blur…of black, white, and green

Again… There it is again…

A soft pair of lips upon his… Gentle… Feather light… Supple… Cold.

Again…

He slowly opens his eyes… His vision is fogged by sleep but he manages to see something and a sigh escapes him…

Again…

Only the usual blur… of black, white, and green.

He sits up on the immaculately white bed. Sapphire eyes blearily searched for any soul that might still be in his room. Ah… Who was he kidding? There was nobody there at all. Nothing was left.

Nothing… but the warmth on his lips and a faint feel of expertly concealed spiritual pressure.

Grumbling, the blue-haired Espada laid back down on his bed, one hand raking through his hair. Geez, you'd think after the first few days of  _almost_  getting caught in the act the bastard would actually stop… but then again, who in the world actually knew what was going on in that man's mind?

Grimmjow turned to his side, his eyes going up to see the view from his window, finding the ever-crescent moon and the starless black sky looming at him. Well, fuck. Now he wasn't gonna get his sleep either.

Really, if Ulquiorra wanted to be an insomniac, he didn't care. He just wished that the Arrancar wouldn't be too generous to include him in it… He scoffed. Yeah right. Generous? It's more like torture, isn't it? He wasn't that dumb, you know… Who else in this whole fucking palace had the color scheme of green going on?

Deft tanned fingers lightly traced the contours of his lips. They were warm. His whole body felt cold except that particular part. Most curious… Of course, he could've just been imagining things but, nah… Where's the fun in that? Besides, it'll be a lot better to just pin the blame on Schiffer. It's just what his daily routine states: Wake. Kill. Attend Espada meetings. Kill. Show off. Kill. Sleep. Wake up in the middle of the night with some son of a gun insomniac Arrancar harassing you while you sleep but find out that said insomniac Arrancar is gone the moment you open your eyes. Grumble. Put blame on Ulquiorra. Stay awake for the rest of the night. See, there it is, right there.

The bone fragment against his right cheek was hurting his skin. Hn, must've leaned on it for too long. Grimmjow shifted so he was facing the high and sickly white ceiling of his quarters. Damn, he hated this…

  _\- From G to U –_

Night again…

This feeling again…

Him. Again…

This time, he wasn't just going to let it slip by… He knew he was there… He could literally feel the other Espada against him, leaning on him, kissing him.

His moves were slow, deliberate, unrushed… He didn't want the other to just disappear like all the other times he'd woken up to this… Everyone knew that 'Grimmjow' and 'patience' would never fit together in a sentence. But what do  _they_  know? It was excruciatingly difficult for him to  _sluggishly_  move his hand just to capture his prey. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was  _not_  sluggish but under certain circumstances, rules have to be broken.

However, if moving his hands slowly was a pain, remaining still was just another. Only it was so much fucking harder. You try it. Remaining stock still, pretending to be in goddamn dreamland, while your self-proclaimed arch nemesis is kissing you. So softly, I might add. It's sort of weird, really. He could feel Ulquiorra's lips hovering over his most of the time, and then his lips would be taken in; a foreign one would press upon it, ever so lightly. The kisses were short but abundant, and if Grimmjow didn't know any better, he would've said that Ulquiorra was an amateur at it; but hell, he'd already gone through a week of this type of kissing and the higher ranking Espada had always kept it at that. So curious.

And all of a sudden, the lips lingering over him froze.

 _Finally_.

Grimmjow allowed the smirk to cross his lips as his right hand kept a firm hold on the small waist that he'd caught just beside him. Eyelids rose over sapphire orbs, mischief swimming in them as he found a wide jade pair of eyes staring right back at him.

The flicker of surprise didn't last long on the Fourth Espada's impeccable face; in the blink of an eye, his stoic mask was back on.

"Cuatro." Grimmjow greeted, his grin going wider.

"Sexta," was the Arrancar's reply in his usual monotone; appearing to be nothing more than civil at being discovered.

"So what brings you here at this time of the night?" the blue-haired Espada asked casually, as though waking up to find his arch nemesis kissing him was a daily occurrence to him.

A pale hand twitched and it was only then that Grimmjow realized that Ulquiorra had one hand on his bare chest, probably to keep balance. So he slept topless, what the hell was wrong with that?

"None–" Ulquiorra had began with his usual 'none of your business' reply but seemed to have thought better of it. "Nothing," he amended quickly, pulling back to sit up properly, taking his hand into his pockets. He, unlike Grimmjow, was fully clothed; Murcielago was missing though, and that definitely earned a bit of curiosity from the taller man.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and scoffed. Really what was the guy playing at? Since when was kissing a guy in his sleep under the category of 'nothing'? With his hand still holding the smaller Arrancar's waist, the Sexta Espada hoisted himself to a sitting position, eyes still locked with his superior's. He ran a hand through his hair out of habit as he spoke, "Look here, you, this ain't the first time you've been in my goddamn room doing hell-knows-what. Don't even try to deny it you bastard. Now I want to straighten up things, you got that?"

Ulquiorra considered him and gave a slight nod.

"Good. Now don't you dare move from that spot," Grimmjow demanded as he got off his bed and began to stretch. "Hot damn, its like two in the morning…" He yawned. "Let me wake up properly for a moment…" He then went over to a door near his bed and entered it; the sound of running water ensued. A minute later, the Sixth Espada walked out, looking very much awake; an impudent grin spreading over his features as he noticed that his superior had literally 'not moved from his spot'. The Cuatro was still sitting on the edge of Grimmjow's bed, his hands in his pockets, looking very much like a disciplined child waiting for his due punishment.

"So…" the brazen Espada began as he went back to his bed, sitting directly opposite the Fourth. "What the hell are you on, Ulquiorra? Taking trips to my room in the middle of the night, kissing me and then disappearing the moment I show signs of consciousness. Rapist, much?"

"I refuse to dignify that statement." Came Ulquiorra's deadpanned reply.

"Oh come on, I swear I won't tell Aizen if you're on crack or something…"

"…"

"Okay… Let's try it like this then…" Grimmjow proposed, crossing an ankle over his knee and lounging back against the headboard. "I won't even ask if you're an insomniac or anything; you're just a fuckin' weirdo like that, trust me, it makes sense. But why the hell of all the goddamn rooms in this place why mine? Barragan's too old? Halibel's jugs scare ya? Nnoitra too tall for your tastes? Zommari's too far from your skin tone? Szayel – okay, who'd actually want to go in his room? Er… Not Aaroniero – he's got that test tube thing on his head… Yammy! Why not that buffoon's room, huh? Hell, I bet you could have your way with Stark and he wouldn't even notice it – that guy sleeps like a damn log, man. So why not him? Why me? What the fuck, man?"

Jade eyes looked up at him seriously, the black-hued upper lip rose partly to allow his voice to pass, the tone as cold as always. "The hallways are conspiring against me."

Grimmjow's eye twitched. He couldn't help but give the smaller man a Seriously-what-in-the-name-of-that-lone-strand-of-hair-on-Aizen's-face-are-you-on look. The higher ranking Espada just said it  _so_  sincerely, so  _honestly_  that he didn't know what to think of it. "The hallways… conspire… against you?"

The ebony-haired Espada nodded.

"Oh for the love of–" Grimmjow very much wanted to run the little bastard's head into the wall, but then he realized that Aizen was bound to notice the disgustingly red splat on the otherwise pristine white walls, and so he digressed. For now. "Of all the excuses in the book, Ulquiorra! Come on, at least give me a good alibi…"

"But it's true. I was on my way to the kitchens – I am dead sure that I took the right turn – when I suddenly find myself facing your door." Ulquiorra replied solemnly.

"Okay, fine. The hallways conspired and you're in front of my door. Why the hell didn't you just turn to leave? Why go through the shitty door, waltz your way over to my goddamn bed and start molesting me?" Grimmjow raised a pale blue brow at the other.

"My feet are traitors."

Again.

Grimmjow felt his nerves snap. The grin on his lips was twitching. "So the hallways conspire, and your  _own_  two fucking feet betray you."

"Yes."

"And they lead you to molest me."

"Affirmative."

"And you couldn't stop it?"

"I tried. Didn't work."

"And this went on for a whole damned week and you didn't even think of locking your doors? Or tying yourself to your bedposts or something? To keep you in your godforsaken  _own_  room?"

"Such masochistic suggestions, Grimmjow. I am not into that. And for the record, it's already been a fortnight."

Grimmjow gaped like a fish out of water. D-Did he just s-say  _fortnight_? "YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING RAPING ME FOR A FORTNIGHT AND ALL YOU EVER DO WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER IN THE GODDAMN MORNING IS CALL ME TRASH?"

"It had never crossed my mind to, and I never did, rape you. You're over exaggerating, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra responded quite calmly in contrast to the earful that he'd just received. "Blame the hallways if you will."

"Enough with the fucking hallways!" Grimmjow ground out, he was pissed. Very pissed. "Why can't you just fucking admit that you did it all yourself, huh, you sleazy bastard?"

"Because I did not. How hard is that to comprehend, Grimmjow?" Great. Ulquiorra's treating him like some stubborn kindergartener. Well, fuck that.

"Aizen's goddamn perversity finally rubbing off on ya, huh?"

"Whatever is circulating around pertaining to such monstrosities between me and Aizen-sama is pure blasphemy, I tell you." The Cuatro replied seriously. "I am merely performing my duties as a loyal follower."

"In his bed, right?" the blue-haired Espada replied with a snort.

"An obscene one, you really are, Grimmjow. Do you honestly think that I'd be here if not–" Jade irises widened by a fraction for a split second before Ulquiorra stopped himself, giving a small indignant huff before turning his eyes to the door. He'd said too much.

"Hey, hey, what was that last part, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow's eyes gleamed in enthusiasm.

"Nothing," was the pale Espada's strict reply.

"Come on, what is it?" Grimmjow pressed on, leaning in closer to the smaller Arrancar, his smile leering.

"I said it's nothing, Grimmjow. Are you deaf?" Ulquiorra shot him a look that held multitudes of threats behind it, but, as usual, he paid it no heed.

"No, but a fortnight? Really, Ulquiorra, you must've had it going for me… to actually wander out of Aizen's bed for that long…" Pantera's owner purred. He went on all fours as he crawled over to his superior, placing a muscled arm around the pale man's suddenly rigid form; trapping the green-eyed Espada.

"I have never been in Aizen-sama's b–mph!" Pale eyelids flew open as lightly chapped lips pressed over the Fourth Espada's supple ones. It was a quick peck, nothing serious, but still… "What was  _that_ , Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow grinned wider as his eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness of the room. He licked his lips plaintively. "I was just returning the favor, Ul-qui-or-ra." As he syllabicated his superior's name, the Sexta gradually leaned closer until he was murmuring against the porcelain cheek of the seemingly immobile Cuatro.

"Enough of this nonsense, Sexta." Jade eyes narrowed at the offending Arrancar but it was ignored. He made to move but a hand on his chin made him stop.

"And I'm quite sure I have a whole fortnight's worth of favors to return…" Grimmjow spoke in between kisses as his lips trailed along the paler one's jaw line, using one hand to keep his companion in place. He reached Ulquiorra's chin and looked up to find bright green eyes glaring at him, accompanied by faintly blushing pale cheeks. This was too easy…

Brows furrowed and tight-lipped, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst… which really wasn't bad at all. It was actually quite… dare he say it? Incredible.

Grimmjow captured his lips in a hungry kiss, crushing their lips together. The blue-haired Espada was so used to taking control of things like this; he had the usually stoic man responding in 1.5 seconds flat. His lips formed a smirk at the feel of the softer ones underneath them kissing back rather eagerly. Conspiring hallways his ass, Ulquiorra liked him, he knew it. He slowly snaked his hand downwards, zipping down the Cuatro's tailcoat-ended top; grinning ever wider when the man didn't even protest.

Rough hands were running all over his chest and back, the moans the escaped him were only consumed by the other in their heated kiss. Ulquiorra felt himself being pushed down and he complied, lifting his hands and promptly wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. It was easier to keep balance that way, he told himself, there wasn't any other reason. He felt his back make contact against the mattress but didn't take much notice of it as he was rather… distracted at the inferior Espada's… display. Grimmjow's right hand stopped on his crotch, groping him. The Fourth wasn't able to contain the gasped that passed his lips, breaking the kiss.

A smug look was on the taller Espada's features, his sapphire eyes half-lidded as he brought down his weight on Ulquiorra, taking care to put extra pressure on the man's pelvis region.

"Is this what you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, creating delicious friction with his hands.

The ebony-haired Arrancar only closed his eyes as a groan escaped him. "Fuck." Ulquiorra breathed out as his back arched off the mattress in pleasure, pushing his body against the firm muscles on Grimmjow's abdomen.

"Damn." Grimmjow cussed as he watched Ulquiorra's expression change out of its usual stoic mien. Ebony hair was clinging onto the sweat-covered porcelain face, his thin lips were slightly parted just waiting to be devoured, not to mention all the sounds he was making. His hand immediately left the man's crotch, settling instead in entangling itself on the wild locks of ebony hair, forcing the Espada to face him. "Goddamn, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow had managed to say in his husky voice before he dived once again to claim the smaller one's mouth, thrusting his pelvis against the other Arrancar's at the same time.

Letting out a moan at the sensual actions, Ulquiorra barely realized that Grimmjow's tongue was invading his mouth. He had nothing against it, of course. In fact…

Sapphire eyes went wide as dinner plates, staring with utter disbelief at the lidded jade ones underneath him. Ulquiorra was… smirking…? Sweet mother of god… Was that his – and he's – oh shit. Grimmjow's brain was clouded in a haze of pleasure. Even  _he_  didn't know that was possible to do with your tongue. A pull around his neck brought him back to reality. Ulquiorra had broken off their kiss – saliva was rich around his mouth, and he was sure it was abundant on him as well.

"You – You're making out with me…" Grimmjow stated, in between harsh pants. "In my room… at two in the fucking morning… And damn you're good…"

Ulquiorra shot him another deadpanned look, although it didn't have its usual death threats behind it as he was too busy  _elegantly_  catching his breath.

"You're not used to this are you?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side.

The resistance to roll his eyes at the man's comment was almost wavering but still Ulquiorra managed. "I told you, my feet are traitors and now they've connived with the rest of my body parts…"

"What the fuck…?" The expression on Grimmjow's face only confirmed that statement. "Seriously, Ulquiorra, you need a fucking psychiatrist or something…"

"Well we don't have shrinks in Las Noches now, do we?" This time Ulquiorra did roll his eyes, sarcasm lacing his words. "And for the record, I still don't like you…"

"So what? This is like stress relief?" Grimmjow's brows rose quizzically.

"I'm… not sure…" jade eyes darted to the side, realizing just now that the Sexta was still lying on top of him.

"We'll work on that later…" the blue-eyed Espada said dismissively, closing the distance between him and Ulquiorra once more, licking off the saliva around the pale man's mouth.

The Cuatro wasn't able to suppress the shiver that ran through his body when Grimmjow's tongue made contact with his skin. God, that was distracting…

"Let's take care of this for now, shall we?" Grimmjow indicated, rubbing their groins together.

"Fuck."

"You know I like it when you say that…"

  _\- From G to U –_

Aizen 'Hmm'-ed softly as he waited for the Espada table to fill up.

Stark was already there, drooling on the tabletop, dozing off. Seriously, who sleeps at eight in the morning? Okay, maybe there are a  _few_  but, whatever… The meeting table was not a place to sleep in at any case…

Barragan was being grouchy at his seat. Having Yammy yawning at his side was not good. Having Szayel Aporro looking too cheerful this early in the morning didn't give the Segunda Espada any good sign either.

Nnoitra was lounging on his chair, both hands on his head, with his feet on the table.

Halibel looked repulsed at this and kept sending glares at the Quinto's boots.

Aaroniero was bubbling away silently and Zommari was sitting all prim-and-proper with his hands clasped on the meeting table in front of him like some elementary school kid.

The doors opened with a creak, announcing the arrival of two more of their numbers.

"Ulquiorra. Grimmjow. Welcome, please do take your seats…" Aizen gave his usual cool smile at his Sixth and Fourth, indicating the vacant seats on either side of him.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Aizen-sama. I was… held up by some business." Ulquiorra explained smoothly as he took his seat. Grimmjow snorted from across him and he shot the man a glare.

Grimmjow's grin only grew wider.

  _\- From G to U –_

_Earlier…_

"Aizen-sama has called for a meeting. Get up, Sexta." Ulquiorra muttered as he secured the hakama around his waist before picking up his top.

"But I'm still tired! Tell the megalomaniac bastard that I'm sick or some shit like that; I don't want to attend the damned meeting…" Grimmjow grumbled, turning in his sheets.

"You have three seconds to get up Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's threat was followed by the unmistakable sound of a cero preparing to be shot.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" The sheets were thrown off revealing a very naked Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He didn't seem to mind though and lazily walked over to his closet to get a new pair of clothes. Once he'd slipped on his jacket and rolled up the sleeves, Ulquiorra opened the door to leave.

"Next time you wake me up this early for a godforsaken meeting, be sure that I've had a good eight hours of sleep…" Grimmjow grumbled loudly as he followed his superior out of the door. "Or at least make sure that we weren't up until the ungodly hours of the morning having sex…"

"Whatever made you think that there is going to be a 'next time'?" Ulquiorra asked coldly as they turned a corner.

"The hallways conspire against you and your whole body's a traitor to yourself… I figured I'll be seeing you soon…" Grimmjow stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hakama, a much too wide grin on his lips.

"Trash."

"Crazy hot insomniac bastard…" A smirk.

Everything was back to normal…

Almost…

  _\- From G to U –_


	2. Stray at the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow hated hospitals, and with good reason. They smell of deceased people, have a stupid color scheme, and look thoroughly boring. Would meeting a little blind boy change his views?

"Grimmjow, no, and that's final!" A blond woman replied curtly, pulling along a small boy in the sea of people.

"But Auntie Hali!" A small boy of eight began to protest, puffing up his cheeks for effect.

"My answer isn't going to change, Grimmjow, so drop it."

"Hmph!" a frown crossed tanned lips as the one called Grimmjow allowed himself to be pulled around. He hated this… He didn't like going here… it just smelled… ew. There were all those people walking with masks on their faces, carrying around deadly looking pointy silver-things. He shuddered. He hated hospitals.

But they were there for a reason. Said reason was his Uncle Stark. Who got into an accident just last night. Crazy sleepy old geezer. Who in their right mind would drive the highway at three in the morning? Ah, well. There wasn't much damage done, anyway, his uncle only got minor bruises and was sent to the hospital just to get them cleaned. So why were they there? Bills, right.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" a desk nurse greeted cheerfully as they approached her.

'Get me the hell outta here,' Grimmjow replied in his mind but said nothing aloud. He could see that his Aunt was worried, he wasn't much of a heartless bastard to add to her grief. His Aunt and Uncle were the ones he lived with – they were the only family that he knew. He knew that his parents had abandoned him ever since he was a kid but he didn't brood on that too much. He didn't care. If those fuckers didn't like him, then he sure as hell didn't like them either. Yes, at age eight, Grimmjow knew how to swear.

"Thank you." He heard his Auntie say before dragging him off again, rushing towards a flight of stairs.

And he was here again, why? Oh right. Because there's no one to take care of him back at their house. But for the love of god, he was eight! He can very much take care of himself, thank you very much! Still, Halibel didn't trust him to stay home by himself. He'd just place it on her sort-of-maternal-side and he sort-of agreed to come in the end.

The blonde woman went down a long corridor before stopping at a large white door at the end. Of course it was white! Everything in the damned hellhole was white! Jeez. Didn't those people know any other color? How did they go choose the color theme anyway?

'So what color should we use for the walls of our hospital?'

'Red!'

'No, no. It will blend in with the patients' blood, gotta keep track of their blood loss, you know.'

'Green!'

'Heavens no! What if they vomit on the floor? Can't clean that up properly I suppose?'

'Yellow!'

'It's too darn bright. And it reminds me of pee and the ooze that goes out of injuries.'

'You're right, ew.'

'I've got it! White! It's so clean we'll be able to see all the blood, guts and vomit that our patients will throw at us!'

'What genius! White it is!'

'Hurrah!'

Grimmjow snickered quietly. What the hell was that about? And why did his mind provide him with voices that had a British accent?

"Halibel…" a familiar and weary voice greeted as they entered he door. "And you've brought Grimmjow along, too…"

His Auntie hurried over to the bedside where his uncle lay.

Stark had a lazy smile on his face as he watched them come nearer. He had a gauze pad stuck to his left cheek and bandages around his right forearm but other than that, he looked fine.

Halibel took the seat beside the bed while Grimmjow placed his arms on the hospital bed's mattress, looking curiously at the room in general.

"Tell me what happened…" the blond woman's voice said, sounding very anxious despite her cool front.

"Well, I was just going back from work…" Stark began and Grimmjow instantly cut off the rest of the man's words. He was so not hearing that. It's not that he didn't care; accidents happen all the time right? And he already saw that his Uncle was alright, why know the details of some accident still?

While his Aunt and Uncle continued to converse, wide sapphire eyes scouted the room for anything interesting. His eyes roamed the entire ward once. Twice. Still nothing but injured old men and women. In white. Boring.

He caught the stormy gray eyes of his Uncle. He pouted, showing that he was very much disliking this place. He then pointed towards the door, asking for permission to explore the place. Stark let out a sigh but nodded discreetly; Halibel was still fussing over him to notice the short exchange. Grimmjow grinned widely before tiptoeing his way out the door. Stark was a nice man – no wait, scratch that – Stark was a GREAT man; very great indeed.

Once he was out of the ward, Grimmjow scratched his head; now what? Deeming that he should maybe check around the other rooms, the blue-eyed kid went and did just that. Come on, he's eight and inside fucking big building. What else do you expect of a child?

Grimmjow was humming softly as he opened doors slightly and peered inside for a moment before closing the door shut again. He didn't want to get caught snooping around; no siree. He was already at the opposite end of the hall; the doors along the way contained nothing different from the room his Uncle was in. If there wasn't anything interesting in this last door he was giving up and giving his final verdict on the damned hospital, which was suspiciously close to BORING.

His small tanned hand grasped the silver doorknob, twisting it clockwise and quietly opening the door. He poked his curious little head inside. Lo and behold: the room wasn't a ward. It was a private room, and it looked like nobody was there. Grimmjow walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. Wow, there was a bed, a couch, a TV, and a ref in there (not to mention that it was air-conditioned). He could practically live in there!

His small feet led him to explore the room a bit more, urged on by simple curiosity. He went over to the bed and went stock still with surprise at finding someone lying there. The room wasn't as empty as he'd thought.

A small child was lying, cocooned in the pristine white sheets. The kid's skin was pale enough to rival the covers and untidy ebony locks of hair was strewn around the head resting on a large fluffy pillow. The most curious thing about the patient was the roll of bandages around his eyes.

Grimmjow moved closer, staring unabashedly at the seemingly dozing child. Then again, he couldn't even tell if the patient was asleep, the kid could be dead for all he knew. Startled by the thought, the blue-haired kid froze. What if the patient really was dead? A grimace formed on tanned lips; well, he had to check… Slowly, cautiously, Grimmjow lifted his hand and moved it towards the unmoving child; he raised it above the metal railings that lined the edges of the bed. His fist was closed but his pointing finger was stretched out. The tip of his finger was half an inch away from the pale skin when he stopped. What on earth was he thinking? He should just get out of there. Grimmjow drew back his arm when a voice spoke –

"Who are you?" a quiet and emotionless voice asked.

The tanned boy jumped in surprise, his hand crudely colliding with the metal railing as he went down. "Shit! Who is that?"

"I asked you first, who are you?" the same voice queried.

"Well…" Grimmjow's teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Someone was talking to him and he couldn't even see them. Ghosts weren't real, right? "S-Show yourself first!"

"I'm already here. Small child lying on the hospital bed, ring a bell?" came the weary and somewhat sardonic reply.

Sapphire eyes turned to the patient and sure enough, the kid's mouth was open. Hah! So there wasn't any ghost! Nothing to be afraid of… unless the kid was already dead himself! Grimmjow backed away, stopping dead when his back collided with something. "A-Are you dead?" he found himself asking.

"Will you tell me your name if I answer that?"

"Holy shit, a talking corpse!"

"I am not dead, you." The patient child responded curtly. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You're really not dead?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow could tell that the ebony-haired kid was already getting irritated so he answered hastily. "I'm Grimmjow, and, er, I just kinda stumbled into this room. I was visiting my Uncle with my Aunt and I sort of sneaked out… It was boring in there."

"Well there's nothing more amusing here, I'll tell you that."

Gaining confidence, Grimmjow went beside the bed once more, crossing his arms on the mattress. "So what's your name?" he asked, leaning towards the other.

"You went into the room without even reading the nameplate outside?"

"Come on… Oh, and why's your voice like a guy, when you look like a girl?"

"I'm a guy, thank you very much. As for my name, it's Ulquiorra."

"Nice name, Orra!" Grimmjow grinned.

"Orra?" If his brow wasn't covered with bandages, it would've been raised so high, it would go into his hairline.

"Yeah, well, Ulquiorra is quite a mouthful of a name, you know…" Grimmjow responded rather sheepishly. "And calling you 'Ulqui' is just weird. It's like… 'Ul' with… a 'weee'… It sounds girly, if you ask me."

"Fine." Ulquiorra conceded.

"So…" Grimmjow began, realizing that the bedridden kid wasn't going to start a conversation any time soon. "What's with all the bandages around your eyes?"

"I just got out of an operation."

"Huh?"

"Cornea transplant."

"What the hell? Can you translate that to idiot-language, please?"

A short chuckle escaped pale lips.

"Stop the laughing and get on with the explaining, kiddo!"

"I'm blind," was Ulquiorra's simple reply. He wasn't the type to just speak out to random people but something about this new guest of his just urged him to. Talking with this Grimmjow kid was easy, even though there was the unending string of cuss words every now and then, it was alright. He rather enjoyed it.

"Blind huh?" Grimmjow scratched his chin as his wide sapphire eyes were staring at the wrapped-up eyes of his companion. "So… You've been in an accident and got yourself blind?"

"Yes, two years ago." The ebony-haired kid replied with a slight inclination of his head.

"Really? So you've been here for two long years already? That must've sucked…" the blue-haired child was now standing on tiptoes, his face peering too close at that of the patient's. Awe and wonder had settled upon the boyish features.

"Not exactly, Grimmjow… And can you please not breathe in my face?" Ulquiorra asked, feeling quite unusual at having someone's hot breath against his cheek.

"Whoops, sorry…" the tanned boy apologized, inching his face a bit farther to give privacy to the ebony-haired kid.

"It's alright… Anyway, your question… I didn't spend the past two years here…" the pale one explained. "Two years ago, I did something stupid and ended up blind. I had to stop studying in school and my parents had to hire a home teacher so that I could still have my education. All that time, though, they never gave up and eventually, they found out about some operation that could possibly restore my sight. It was lucky that they found a compatible donor as well. I underwent the surgery three days ago and now I'm here."

"Wow…" Grimmjow's eyes scanned the room intuitively, "So, uh, where are you're parents? They didn't leave you, now, did they?"

"Of course not," came an indignant reply. "They just went out to get food… It's right about lunch time I suppose."

"I see… How long do your folks take to eat lunch?"

"Around an hour. Why?"

"So you're just left here by yourself?"

"Yes."

"You just lie there and do nothing for a whole hour?"

"It'll just be for a week, and then the bandages will be taken off and we'll go home. No more hospitalization unless something goes wrong… I'm supposed to use that one hour for rest, you know…"

Sensing some hidden meaning in those words, Grimmjow asked uneasily, "Er, am I bothering you?"

"Not really."

"But you just said you're supposed to be resting…"

"Rest, yes, but I must admit it's gotten pretty boring just lying here day and night…"

"So… I can stay?"

"It would be fine with me… but didn't you say you have an Aunt with you or something?"

"Oh shit, you're right!" Grimmjow backed up in alarm. Halibel was going to broil him when she realizes that he'd sneaked off; which the woman had already probably did.

"You'd better go…" the bedridden boy ushered.

"You'll be okay by yourself?" uncertainty filled sapphire eyes.

"Of course."

"I – Well, I'll try to come by again tomorrow," Grimmjow vowed and he promptly grasped his new friend's pale hand that was simply lying on top of the pristine sheets. "I'll see you again, Orra. Bye for now." With that, the blue-haired boy rushed out of the door, preparing to hear another earful from his Aunt.

Pale hands gently grasped each other, small fingers softly running on the porcelain skin. Ulquiorra buried himself deeper into the white blankets, his mind replaying his unexpected visit over and over. "Grimmjow," he murmured quietly. "What an interesting boy…"

_\- From G to U –_

"Where have you been?" Halibel was nothing less than seething when her young nephew slipped back into the ward.

"Sorry, Auntie Hali," and Grimmjow looked true to his words, his too-blue eyes downcast as he mumbled his apology.

"You haven't answered my question, young man." Emerald orbs fixed upon the child before her.

"I made a new friend…" the tanned boy answered, still looking down.

"Friend–? Grimmjow, this is a hospital! People here have illnesses, what if you get infected?"

"Sorry…"

An exasperated sigh passed the blonde woman's lips. "It's alright. Just… tell me where you're going next time, alright?"

"Next time?" Grimmjow finally raised his head to meet his Aunt's gaze.

"Yes, apparently, your Uncle has to stay in for a few more days…"

"I can come too when you visit him, right?" too-blue irises shone with barely suppressed excitement.

"Of course. I daresay I'd like to meet this 'new friend' of yours soon…" Halibel smiled kindly.

_\- From G to U –_

"Orra!"

A loud greeting preceded the entrance of an eight year-old boy with bright blue hair. He pushed open the door and bounded into the room, his Aunt looking rather reproachful as she followed in his wake. It was a new day and they had come by the hospital again, the first thing on their agenda, though, was a visit to Grimmjow's new friend – after much pleading and begging on the young boy's part.

When he bounded into the room, however, Grimmjow was faced with a very much different scene from his expectations. Ulquiorra was not lying in the hospital bed as he did yesterday; instead he was sitting upright with two adults on either side of his bed. Two adults that he didn't recognize. The man and woman looked down at him in utter surprise, eyes wide and with frowns upon their lips.

"Who are you?" a busty woman with long waving teal hair asked, taking her attention away from the patient in between her and her husband to look skeptically at the boy.

Shocked to the core at this unexpected turn of events, Grimmjow hastily took a step back, colliding against his aunt's legs. "Ah-Um… I…" his eyes looked up helplessly at Halibel.

"Grimmjow?" a quiet voice asked out, Ulquiorra's hands tightened on the white sheets.

"You know that kid, Ulquiorra?" a man with long raven hair asked from the pale boy's other side, his visible onyx eye looking between his son and the foreign boy.

"I met him the other day, Dad…" Ulquiorra explained.

"Oh, you've made a friend! I'm so glad!" the teal-haired woman rushed back to her son and gave the child a big hug to her bosom.

"So is he the friend you were telling me about, Grimmjow?" Halibel asked, placing a hand atop her nephew's unruly blue hair.

"Yeah… I just didn't expect that his parents would be here…" the blue-eyed boy muttered.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier," Ulquiorra's mother said, turning to their guests. Her hazel eyes now filled with warmth. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Neliel but feel free to call me Nel. This is my husband, Nnoitra," the raven-haired man gave a nod in acknowledgement. "And this is our son, Ulquiorra… And you are… a friend of his… Grimmjow, is that right?" the woman asked, flashing a welcoming smile at the tanned kid.

Grimmjow didn't trust himself to speak much and was very thankful when his aunt took the reigns.

"Good morning, Miss Nel," the blonde woman began, giving off a courteous air, "My name is Halibel and this is my nephew, Grimmjow."

"Nice to meet you all," Grimmjow spoke upon receiving a pointed look from his aunt.

"Nice to meet you as well," Nel replied, "Would you like to come up here, beside Ulquiorra? It's been a while since my son here had called anyone his friend."

The tanned boy looked up at Halibel who nodded her consent. Grinning from ear to ear, Grimmjow went over to the bandaged boy. "Hey, Orra!" he greeted casually as though they'd been friends for years.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra's hand slowly traveled across his lap, moving towards the direction from where he heard the other boy's voice come from.

Somewhat guessing what the other was trying to do, Grimmjow captured the straying hand in both of his. "Yeah, I'm here…"

"So, Grimmjow, tell us how you met my son…" Nnoitra said from the right side of the hospital bed, eyeing the kid with a mistrustful look.

"I went with my Auntie to this hospital to visit my Uncle yesterday and then I got bored and began exploring the place…" Grimmjow answered with his brows furrowed; he did not like Ulquiorra's father one bit. "Then I chanced upon this room and that's it."

"Uh-huh…" Nnoitra frowned and looked down at the blue-haired boy who was keeping hold on his son's hand. His wife, however, had other concerns.

"Your uncle's in the hospital, Grimmjow?" Nel asked.

The blue-haired boy nodded but it was his Aunt who gave an explanation.

"He got involved in a minor accident," Halibel supplied. "He's currently staying in the ward at the end of the hallway."

"Really? We must see him… After all, you took your time to visit our dear son, right, Nnoitra?" Neliel glanced over at her hubby who immediately broke off his glaring contest with Grimmjow to reply.

"Oh, alright…" Nnoitra conceded, "But what about Ulquiorra?"

"Grimmjow would keep him company. Won't you, Grimmjow?" hazel eyes turned towards the tanned boy.

"O-Of course." The blue-haired boy responded.

"Will you be alright just by yourselves?" Halibel asked, looking worriedly at her nephew.

"We'll be fine, Auntie Hali." Grimmjow assured the woman.

"Let's go then…" Neliel said to her fellow adults and Halibel led them out the door. Nnoitra lagged behind and shot the tanned boy a glare, giving the kid an 'I'm-watching-you' sign.

Grimmjow only stuck out his tongue at Ulquiorra's father, returning the man's glare evenly. Only when the sound of the door closing did he turn his attention back to the blind boy.

"Hey," the blue-haired boy began, "Sorry for suddenly barging into your room like that… You didn't tell me that your parents will be here too early."

"Actually, you're the one who's too early…" Ulquiorra corrected his guest.

"Oh, okay…" Grimmjow's eyes dropped to his hands which still held Ulquiorra's in between them. He smiled at the view. "Well, your mom seems nice… I don't like your dad very much, he's always glaring at me for some reason…"

A small smile decorated the ebony-haired kid's face at his friend's remark. "My Dad doesn't trust other people very much…"

"Okay… So does that mean that you trust me?" the young Jeagerjaques asked, looking towards the bandages around the patient's eyes.

"I can't see why I shouldn't…" Ulquiorra replied, "And I just don't mean that in a literal way…"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Your mom said that it's been a while since you've had a friend… Why's that?"

"I'm blind, Grimmjow, I can't just come out to play anytime I want…" the pale kid answered. "Besides, not many people likes to associate themselves with the blind…"

"But you're not gonna be blind much longer, right?"

"I hope so…"

"Don't be so negative, Orra…"

"I'm being realistic… I heard that there's always a slight chance for the operation to go wrong…"

"Well blind or not, I'm still your friend…" Grimmjow declared with a grin.

"You mean that?" the pale hand in between tanned ones tightened their hold.

"Of course."

_\- From G to U –_

"No!"

"Ulquiorra, sweetie, be sensible…" Neliel appeased, both of her hands holding on to the shoulders of the resisting child.

"Mom, I said no… I… I promised him…" the pale boy muttered, his small hands clutching the bandages around his eyes protectively.

"Him again?" Nnoitra raised a brow at his son's behavior. "Ulquiorra, listen, he's still going to see you, and you're still going to see him, whether or not that little brat's here when the doctors unwrap the bandages…"

"I don't want…"

"Now, now, Ulquiorra, I'm sure your friend will be glad to see you without your bandages… Let me remove them now, alright?" the kindly voice of the doctor did nothing to budge the ebony-haired kid's resolve.

"Orra! I'm sorry I'm late!" Grimmjow burst into the room, panting heavily from running. He quickly rushed over to his pale friend's side, filling in the space that the teal-haired mother had vacated for him.

Ulquiorra's father rolled his eyes but gave no comment, his attention falling back to his son.

"Grimmjow…" Huffs and pants followed the call as two adults entered the room. A blonde woman and a brunet man walked in, hand in hand, and they moved to stand behind the parents of the patient.

"Er… does this mean we can start now?" the doctor asked uneasily, receiving a nod from the patient concerned. "Alright."

Slowly, the doctor cut a line of bandage and began to unwrap the boy's eyes. It took less than a minute, and finally, Ulquiorra's face was free of the strips of cloth.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's voice asked quietly, his pale hand reaching out eventually settling on his friend's tanned cheeks.

"It's me, Orra." The blue-haired boy assured, placing his own hands over the other's. "Open your eyes…"

The ebony-haired boy nodded once and slowly, pale eyelids fluttered open, revealing the brightest green eyes that Grimmjow had ever seen.

"Grimmjow…" the pale boy began, his too-green eyes boring onto the face of the tanned kid before him.

"Can you see?" Nel's anxious voice came from the background but Ulquiorra's eyes were still locked on his fellow child.

"Mom… his hair is blue…" a deeply concerned voice pointed out.

The excited expression on Grimmjow's face fell in a split second as snorts of laughter erupted behind him. Scowling, Grimmjow took a tight hold on the pale boy's hands and removed them from his face, pulling the once-blind boy towards him as he did so. The force he used was excessive, such that he was now nose to nose with the pale-skinned boy.

"So what if my hair is fucking blue?" Grimmjow asked with a bit more force than necessary.

Ulquiorra blinked slowly, realization hitting him; telling him that, indeed, Grimmjow's head was topped with a bright blue mop of hair. His eyes took in the details of the boyish face; the fierce expression, blazing sapphire eyes and sun-kissed skin. And then he realized how close he was to the other boy; the porcelain cheeks were promptly filled with a rosy color.

"Oi! What's your problem, huh?" Grimmjow shouted when he saw that the other kid was unlikely to reply.

At this, a small smile formed on pale lips and jade green irises were filled with joy. "Nothing at all. I'm very much glad… that Grimmjow is the first one I got to see…"

The response instantly wiped away all bubbles of boiling anger from the tanned boy. A grin fought its way to his lips and his hold on the other relaxed. "Yeah…" Grimmjow found himself replying. "I'm glad of that too…"

_\- From G to U –_


	3. Wedding Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings were made to bring two people closer together... although, for some, it is more literally done than for others...

"I now pronounce you, man and wife… You may now kiss the bride…"

Cheers erupted as soon as the wizened yet healthy priest finished his statement; finally ending the hour-long ceremony. The church was filled with smiling faces, though some were tearful, all of which directed at the newly-wed couple standing before the altar. Colors of white and maroon filled up the cathedral, these being the theme for the matrimonial ceremony.

An orange-haired man sheepishly lifted the veil, revealing the confidently happy look on the features of his wife. They shared a quick kiss to which everyone applauded. Hired photographers then took the opportunity to take snapshots and pictures as the choir began to sing.

Warm brown eyes were caught by steely black ones owned by a prudish-looking man; the groom gulped. Welcome to the family indeed. But then again, his side wasn't any better. A man in a white tuxedo was exaggeratingly crying his heart out whilst two younger women attempted to console him; or at least one of them did. A tall brunet was wiping his hair-covered eyes at the end of a pew. Meanwhile, a bespectacled man held his gaze for a long moment before a light smile came on the man's lips.

"Congratulations!" a red-haired man shouted from the pew behind as many others clapped behind him.

"It's a bloody miracle, man! You're finally gonna get laid!" a blue-eyed muscular man exclaimed from somewhere in the back, causing a round of laughter to shake the crowd.

"Shut up!" the groom hollered back.

"Thank you, thank you…" he heard a voice beside him say and he could only smile as he watched the raven-haired woman in his arms give a small wave to the people at her side.

An auburn-haired woman was clapping exuberantly with tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. Beside her, a well-endowed strawberry-blonde woman was giving a thumbs-up sign, grinning none-too-subtly. A teal-haired female, on the other hand, had her camera out and was taking numerous photos.

"Hey! Do we get an invite to the honeymoon?" a dark-skinned woman with bright golden eyes asked aloud.

"NO!" the newly-weds replied in a shout, a bright blush adorning their faces.

And there was another good round of laughter.

_\- From G to U –_  


It was funny how a simple event could suddenly bring together everyone from his high school days. And of all occasions, it was a wedding! That's right, Kurosaki Ichigo's wedding was the big event. The carrot-top had finally made ties with his high school sweetheart, Kuchiki Rukia; and of course, the whole batch was invited to their matrimony. And who was he to miss this? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was never out of the circle, so it was only natural that he was there. It's been four long years since he'd last seen his classmates, after all… Everyone looked so… different. They were no longer the opinionated and selfish teens that they were before, facing the truths of life head-on had changed them… well, most of them at least.

"Grimmjow! How are you?"

Sapphire eyes looked up to find four people heading towards him. He recognized them all at once, they were his own little posse back in the days; besides, nothing much had changed. Nnoitra was still lanky as ever, easily towering over everyone in the area – the main difference would be that he'd let his hair grow; it now went well past his shoulders. Tesla was totting beside Nnoitra, like always, the kind smile still plastered on his lips; unlike his idol, however, the blonde man had cut off his once shoulder-length locks. Szayel Aporro looked gayer than ever, his mussed up cherry blossom pink hair from high school was now straight with a delicate wave along the ends. Il Forte, on the other hand, was busy shooting looks at some girls at a nearby table; nothing at all had changed from his physical appearance.

The four men took the empty seats beside Grimmjow at the table as the other tables around them began to fill up as well. The usual catching-up talk ensued and it wasn't 'til Nnoitra had jabbed him in the ribs did Grimmjow pay any real attention.

"What?" the muscular man asked irritably; he'd been taking a drink of water, thank you very much.

"Look who showed up…" the raven-haired man said, his eyes staring at the glass doors where the last guests were arriving.

"Who–? Ohh…" Understanding instantly dawned on Grimmjow as his eyes latched onto a certain green-eyed man passing through the doors.

"What are you gonna do now, Grimm-Grimm? Looks like Ulqui's joining the party…" Szayel stated, eyes glinting mischievously behind his glasses.

"What do you mean, fruitcake?" blue-haired Grimmjow asked with a cross air. "Like hell that I care about that little piece of shit…"

"You still like him? Oh good lord, Grimmjow, it's been four years, bro!" Il Forte exclaimed.

"I do not like that scrawny bastard!"

"Those were the very same things you've been saying all throughout high school. If that wasn't sexual tension, I don't know what else was…" Tesla added.

"Ha! Maybe it's the other way around! He's the dumbass who–"

"Oh, he's sitting alone at a table!" Szayel mercilessly cut through Grimmjow's words. "Go to him!"

"Stop acting like a sissy, Szayel. I do not want to sit at a table with that retard…"

"Come off it, you've been pining for his ass since second year high, bro…" Il Forte noted casually, taking a sip of the iced green tea set down before him by a passing waiter. The reception lunch had begun.

"I'm not–"

"Seriously, I'm getting tired of yer denials Grimmjow." Nnoitra pointed out, "You haven't got a girlfriend throughout high school even when half of the girls in our year were flirting with you. All you ever talked about was 'how stupid Ulquiorra Schiffer is' every single day. We're your friends, man, we know these things."

"Get a move on, Grimmjow before someone hooks him up." Tesla advised, inclining his head towards the pale man sitting alone on the table behind theirs.

Grimmjow's lips formed a frown before turning into half a smile, sapphire eyes locking onto the ebony-haired man's form. "That's–"

"Ulquiorra! Hey, I didn't see you there!" a blur of teal rushed past them, followed by a small gaggle of other women. "It seems like there's no other seats available. Are these taken, by any chance?"

For the briefest moment, jade eyes met with sapphires before turning towards the women standing before him. Ulquiorra shrugged, "No. They're free, Neliel."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the hazel-eyed woman gushed as she and her friends took the free seats at Ulquiorra's table.

Nnoitra and Szayel shared a look, Grimmjow was gonna be pissed. Without fail, when the blue-haired man turned to face his group once again, a definite scowl was on his features.

Il Forte looked sympathizing. "Ah well, maybe you can talk to him after the recept–"

"Shut it."

_\- From G to U –_  


"Guys! It's been a while!" The orange-haired groom greeted as he went over to the table, his wife right beside him. He donned a crisp black tuxedo with a single red rose pinned on the left chest pocket.

"I know! You already look as old as your Dad!" Grimmjow teased, grinning as the groom gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Ichigo, Rukia…" Szayel smiled up at the couple from his seat, eyeing the bride's pure white tube-topped gown with a rather longing look.

"Thank you," Rukia beamed, "I'm glad that you guys came…"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Nnoitra grinned, raising his water goblet as though in cheer for the newly weds.

"Okay, couple in the middle, please." A violet-haired muscular man called, holding up an official-looking camera.

"Alright, Hisagi… Geez, what's wrong with taking a bit of time to talk with the guys?" Ichigo ranted half-heartedly as he moved into position, standing with Rukia in between Szayel Aporro and Tesla.

"What's wrong is that we still have two dozen tables to go! Alright, smile everyone!" Hisagi Shuuhei called as he positioned the camera and took their picture. The camera flashed and the photographer called for the couple to move to the next table.

"Well, nice seeing you…" charcoal-haired Rukia said as Ichigo's arm ran around her waist and dragged her off. "Ichigo put me down!"

"It's nice to see that people are finally settling in around us, no?" Szayel Aporro mused, watching as the new Kurosaki couple greeted the people sitting on the table behind theirs.

"Whatever…" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the bowl of iced almond and lychees. The lunch affair was just getting finished, which was basically why Ichigo and Rukia were circulating the tables and having their photo taken with every attendee.

Taking the blue-haired man's words as a cue to drop the topic, the rest of the table began digging in to their dessert.

Grimmjow had picked up his teaspoon and took in a mouthful of the dessert. His eyes searched for where the groom might be at, having nothing else to do. When he spotted the man, however, he wasn't met with warm brown eyes; instead, a pair of cool jade orbs held his gaze. The silver utensil was promptly stuck in between tanned lips as sapphire eyes looked back, wide with surprise.

Ulquiorra merely stared at him for a good ten seconds, then, slowly, the pale features formed into a small smile. A long pointing finger was raised to the pale lips, drawing a line along the bottom lip, indicating something.

The muscled man raised his own free hand (the one that wasn't holding the bowl of dessert) towards his lips; surprise fleeting through his features when his hand lightly bumped with the handle of the spoon he'd stuck in his mouth. Too-blue eyes quickly darted down to the spoon in between his lips and Grimmjow instantly pulled out the eating utensil, raising a brow incredulously at the silverware as though demanding what the hell it was doing in his mouth. When he looked back at Ulquiorra, the man wasn't staring at him anymore.

"Grimmjow? Is anything the matter?" Tesla's voice brought the blue-eyed man's attention back to his table where he found all the occupants staring at him.

"Were you just staring at Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra quickly followed up a question, leering suggestively.

"No. Of course not, why would I even look at that prat?" Grimmjow huffed, getting another spoonful of lychee and crushed ice.

The Granz brothers shared a look and consequently rolled their eyes.

_\- From G to U –_  


"Alright! Now that we've finished our lunch, I think it's about time to start the marriage rites!" A woman with deep purple hair donning a golden silk gown announced, holding up a microphone to her lips. She stood in front of the table where the bride and groom sat, her golden eyes scanning the crowd before her.

"So right you are, Yoruichi!" A blonde man wearing a white polo shirt and dark green slacks responded; a green and white striped bucket hat on his head catching most of the people's attention; he too held a mic, such that everyone in the vicinity heard his rather cheery voice.

"Let's get started then, with the freeing of doves… Why the hell those things symbolize purity is way past me…" Yoruichi continued, looking at her fellow emcee. "Ichigo and Rukia, please head over to the left hand side of the stage and get the doves from the cage."

The newly weds did as were instructed, and although there had been a slight problem involving bird bites on the groom's hand and much too tight handling of the dove on the bride's part, the freeing of the doves had been accomplished easily… That was until the dove that Ichigo had released flew out into the audience and settled a bit too comfortably on a particular brother-in-law.

Steely black eyes glared daggers at the groom who gulped in anxiety for the second time that day. The bride on the other hand, seemed to find the incident of great amusement.

"Ah! Nii-sama, it seems that your noble heart has attracted the dove!" Rukia exclaimed gleefully, oblivious to her very worried husband. "Good for you, Byakuya-nii-sama!"

Kuchiki Byakuya, meanwhile, had nothing on his mind but how sweet revenge will now be… Marriage did have its purpose after all…

"Now that that's finished, let's head on to the cake cutting ceremony!" Kisuke announced, one hand gesturing to the triple layer cake with white icing and dark red roses, made of icing, decorating the base of each layer.

A slice of cake was cut and the new couple was facing each other with Ichigo holding the plate in between them. Cutting off a piece each with their forks, the bride and groom crossed arms and proceeded to feed the cake to their better half.

"Very good!" Yoruichi declared once the newly weds had finished and the small plate of cake was left on the table. "Now, Kisuke, the chair please…"

"Right here~!" the blonde man replied, hauling a high-backed chair with cushioned seats, back and arm rests. "Rukia-chan, sit there please…"

The charcoal-haired bride nodded and instantly went over to the chair and sat upon it, looking expectantly at her husband who gave a rather weak smile in reply.

Yoruichi turned her golden eyes on the groom, a sly smile on her lips. "Now, Ichigo, we all know that next comes the retrieving of the garter from the bride, but…"

The brown-eyed groom paled considerably, hearing the emcee say 'but'… it was never a good sign for anything. Add that to the fact that Yoruichi was smiling her I-have-another-thing-up-my-sleeve-smile, it could not equal to anything good.

"It'll be no fun if we go by tradition," Kisuke supplied, grinning as well. "So, let's add a little twist to it…"

"Instead of retrieving the garter by hand, like all the old couples do," Yoruichi's gaze fell upon the awaiting audience, finally settling upon Rukia's adoptive brother who was glaring at her pointedly. "We'll have Ichigo, here, get the garter using only his teeth…"

A burst of laughter came forth from the watching crowd. Rukia blushed scarlet while Ichigo went pasty white. Yoruichi's grin widened and Byakuya looked ready to kill.

"Now, Ichigo, we mustn't keep the guests waiting!" Kisuke noted, giving the groom a not-too-light push forward.

The orange-haired man fell on one knee just beside the chair Rukia was in. He looked up rather sheepishly at his wife who had raised her gown an inch or two above her knee, showing the white-laced garter.

Deciding to ignore the flaring looks sent at his back, Ichigo went on with the task, a light dusting of pink settling on his cheeks. Eventually, the garter was removed from the bride's leg and Ichigo held it in his hand a bit sheepishly.

Rukia stood up from her chair and gave a small smile in return for the ones that the other women in the party had on their faces. The strawberry-blonde woman sitting at the nearest table even winked at her.

"Okay, now we'd like to call on all the single gentlemen in the area!" Yoruichi called into the microphone, her gold-hued eyes scanning the tables around them.

"Come on, Renji, be a good sport!" Ichigo called towards a red-haired man who was trying to exit the room.

"Ichigo, you–!" Abarai Renji looked at the groom with a glare on his face. However, his expression was completely wiped off when the blonde emcee headed over to him and forcibly dragged him to the center.

"Now, now, Abarai-kun, let's not spoil the fun, alright?" Kisuke said in all smiles, depositing the tattooed man before the groom. "Come on, guys, aren't any of you man enough?" He then asked to the room in general. This seemed to do the trick as every single man all around stood up in protest.

"I'll show you!" a man with a shiny bald head stood up from a table at the far left. "Madarame Ikkaku is no sissy!"

"Ah, well, might as well join in…" a man with sunglasses on his face spoke from the same table, taking a swig of beer before heading after the first one.

"Yo, best man! Come on!" Ichigo called, eyeing a bespectacled man.

"Alright, sheesh…" Ishida Uryuu spoke as he departed from his seat; inwardly thankful to have an excuse to leave his father and the groom's father to banter idiotically by themselves.

"Come on, Tesla, show them you're a goddamn man, for once!" Nnoitra hollered as he stood up from his seat, the aforementioned blonde man silently following after him.

Il Forte daintily rose from his seat followed by Grimmjow. Both of them turned to the younger Granz who was still seated and was easily sipping his iced tea.

Feeling the others' looks on him, Szayel Aporro raised a brow. "What?"

"Aren't you going to join in, bro?" Il Forte asked.

"Please, I am not so shallow to allow such a petty jest stir me…" the pink-haired man replied smoothly.

Grimmjow only rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'fruitcake'. The muscular man then jerked his head towards the crowd of men at the center, looking at Il Forte, "Well, let's go then…" And they headed off.

"Do we really have to?" a lanky man with short blonde hair asked as he followed a buffed man with white hair towards the gathering.

"Come on, Shinji, its fun! Smile for the ladies!" his companion said, baring his teeth as he marched over.

Shinji only frowned wider but followed nonetheless, scratching his head and ignoring the profanities being shouted at him by a small girl with pigtails from the table he'd just left.

On another table, a different conversation was on going.

"Shiro-kun, aren't you going to join?" a youthful-looking woman asked.

"I'm still underage, Momo…" was the reply that she received. "Besides, it's just stupid."

"But–!"

"No."

"Aw. Then, Kira-kun would join?" Momo turned her eyes to the droopy-looking man sitting on her other side.

"Er… No thank you, Momo…" Kira replied, his eyes glued towards the photographer at the back of the crowd who flashed him a smile.

"You guys are no fun…" Momo pouted.

"Alright! Now that all the gentlemen have assembled at the center, Mr. Groom, if you please…" Urahara Kisuke said into the microphone, he stood a little off ways from the crowd involved, just to be safe.

As he stood at the outskirts of the crowd, Grimmjow's eyes subconsciously hovered over the heads of the others, looking for a mop of unruly black hair. A frown graced his lips when his search summed up to be futile. Did that mean that Ulquiorra was already taken? He shook his head, nah… Why was he even thinking of such things…?

A smack on his cheek brought the blue-haired man's attention back to reality. Grimmjow blinked, catching the offending object with one hand as another covered his left cheek. He saw a laced garter lying innocently in the palm of his hand. Oh shit. Sapphire eyes turned towards the groom who was smirking at him. "What the fuck was that, Ichigo?" Grimmjow shouted, a glare set in his face.

"What?" Ichigo's mien of innocence didn't fool anyone. "I didn't do anything, you caught that by yourself, Grimmjow… Good for you!"

The sapphire-eyed man seethed. "Why you little–!"

"Ohoho! Looks like the garter has already been caught!" Kisuke interrupted with a cheery call. "Congratulations, Grimmjow-san! Now come up next to Ichigo over at the platform please! All other the gentlemen may now return to their seats…"

"Nice going, Grimm…" Nnoitra said as he passed by Grimmjow, giving the other man a smirk.

"What in the name of fuck were you thinking, Kurosaki?" the muscular man asked in an undertone as he stood beside the newly wed man.

"Just giving my friend a little hand up in the relationship ladder," the orange-haired man replied. "Look, Grimmjow, high school had come and gone but I have yet to see you with a girlfriend."

"I'm fine and dandy being single, thank you very much!" Grimmjow replied cynically.

"Whatever… Just don't take this too negatively," Ichigo appeased. "It's just plain old fun…"

"Che." Grimmjow turned his eyes to the side, his irises narrowing slightly when they spotted a certain jade-eyed man re-entered the room, coming from the direction of the bathrooms. Oh…

"Well now, let's have all them single ladies!" Yoruichi announced into the microphone.

Unlike the half-assed response from the males earlier, the female population excitedly jumped out of their seats. It may be due to the prospect that it was one of the most sought after bachelors of the batch who was going to be handling the garter but either way…

"Ladies, please calm down!" Yoruichi was saying although the grin she had on was threatening to split her face in two. "Rukia, the bouquet!"

"Y-Yes!" The young bride nodded and held the bunch of roses tight to her chest.

"Rangiku-san, please stop pushing…" the auburn-haired maid of honor was saying as the well-busted woman beside her was fighting her way to the front.

"Hinamori-kun? You're here too?" Rangiku paid no attention to the one speaking to her in her surprise at finding the purple-haired woman standing just behind her.

"A little game won't hurt, right?" Momo replied with a small smile.

The groom's father, however, was causing a scene at the back. "Noo! My beautiful daughters! I'm not ready to give away my beau–!"

"Shut up old man! We're not even thinking of joining!" a black-haired female cut through, giving the man a solid punch in the head.

"Karin! Don't be like that!" a young brunette assuaged.

"Ooh! Come on!" a girl with short lime-green hair dashed through the crowd, followed by a blonde girl with pigtails and a raven-haired woman whose hair was set in a braid down her back.

"Calm down, Mashiro…" the raven-haired woman said, adjusting her red-rimmed glasses. "On another note, aren't you too young for this, Hiyori?" she asked the blonde girl walking beside her.

"Shut it, Lisa! That black woman said 'all them single ladies' and I'm a damn lady so I'm entitled to join the shit…" Hiyori replied, looking smug.

"Fine…" Lisa sighed and continued to walk.

"Halibel, Cirucci, aren't you going to join?" a hazel-eyed woman asked.

"No thank you, Neliel," was the chocolate-skinned woman's reply.

"I'm game!" Cirucci answered, standing up from her seat, joining the teal-haired Nel in going towards the crowd.

When all the women were gathered at the center, Yoruichi gave a go signal to the bride. Rukia nodded and turned her back to the crowd, she faced her husband and smirked.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Oh no…

Rukia closed her eyes and with a great heave, she turned on the spot and threw the bouquet of roses with much force. It soared…

It soared high above the heads of the waiting women whose face now showed disappointment as the flowers passed them…

It soared high above the outstretched hands attempting to catch it, fists closing without the bunch of roses in them…

It soared… and soared…

Soaring… soaring… THUMP!

Jade irises blinked, feeling a soft 'something' collide with the top of his head. The porcelain face turned, finding a bouquet of red and white roses sitting on his feet. He blinked at it, recognizing it to belong to the bride. He knelt on one knee, picked up the bunch of flowers, and stood up again, facing a rather shell-shocked crowd.

Every head was turned towards him, eyes were wide and jaws appeared to be unhinged. The only one who didn't seem shocked at this was a certain charcoal-haired bride.

"YOSH!" Rukia exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. She turned to face her husband and the catcher of the garter, giving a none-too-subtle peace sign and a bit too wide smile.

Ichigo turned towards his old classmate who was staring, transfixed, at the ebony-haired man at the back of the crowd. "Er… Grimmjow?"

Sapphire eyes looked at the groom from the corner of narrowed eyes. "Remind me to kill you soon, Kurosaki," Grimmjow stated, the wide grin on his lips twitching at the edges.

Tumbleweeds seemed to run around the place in the sudden stillness that enveloped it.

Both emcee's were speechless at the turn of events, gray and gold eyes looking with raised eyebrows at each other.

Ulquiorra's large and too-green eyes darted to the newly wed woman, holding the bouquet of roses with both hands.

"Rukia-san, I think you dropped this."

_\- From G to U –_  



	4. Stray Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break ups don't always mean the end...

Just… damn…

Damn it…

Damn it all…

Ice cubes clinked unceremoniously as a tanned hand slammed the empty glass onto the table top.

"Hey barman! Another shot!" a rough voice grumbled, loud enough to be heard over the pumping music.

The barman hid his sigh and proceeded to mix up another drink for his customer. Really now, the man already hand half a dozen drinks and it didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon… The man sitting on the barstool before him had an unusually colored hair of a bright blue hue. He had a muscular build and a rather handsome face. All of these good aspects, however, were ruined by the forlorn look on the man's features. It didn't take the experienced barman half a minute to realize that his customer was heartbroken. How many people had he seen to be in the same (and sometimes even in a worse state than) the guy in front of him?

The customer's deep azure orbs were muddy and cast down, his elbows rested on the tabletop as tanned hands were clutching his hair. It looked as if he was ready to cry but a determined mien was upon him.

Why did it have to happen to him? He thought everything was alright… He had thought that they were perfect… They were… They had been… And suddenly… She found another…

Canine-looking teeth were grit against each other as eyes were scrunched tight.

He didn't understand… What did he do wrong? Didn't he give her enough of his time? Why did she leave him all of a sudden like that? Wasn't he enough? No… He gave her everything… His time, his affection, he regularly went out with her… so why… He just didn't understand… He thought she loved him… but… turns out, she never did…

"Hey Stark, another shot please…"

A voice sounded from his left and the distraught man found himself taking a peek to see who it was. It was sheer curiosity… Muddy azure orbs looked up to find a slender man leaning on the table top just a few feet away from him, conversing with the barman.

The newcomer had pasty white skin, which he didn't seem to mind exposing seeing his attire that night. The man wore a black sleeveless vest that was a bit short for him; it rose up a good two inches as he leaned on one arm at the table, showing his flat stomach. Black denim jeans hugged the man's hips and thighs, fitting a bit too tightly in his opinion. The new guy had dark ebony hair that ended unevenly, and his wide jade eyes were bright, reflecting the flashing lights of the club. A most curious set of green tear tracks marked the porcelain cheeks but it only served to enhance the pale man's allure even more. He was taking quick breaths and a light sheen of sweat covered his form; it looked like he'd just left the dance floor.

The ebony-haired man blinked and slowly turned to face him, a mildly surprised look showing in those glassy green eyes.

"Yes?" pale lips moved and he realized that the other man's top lip was painted black.

The guy looked ethereal for some reason…

"Excuse me, but you're staring at me… Can I help you?" the pale man spoke again, a dark brow raised at the lack of reply he was receiving.

Hearing the other's words, the muscular man sat up straighter. He didn't realize that he'd been staring. "It's nothing… Sorry," he muttered as he looked away. He was being stupid again…

The pale man turned to the barman raising a perfect brow, wanting an explanation.

Stark rolled his eyes and frowned, before shaking his head. "Don't mind him, Ulquiorra… Here's your shot…" He placed a small shot glass filled with amber liquid in front of the ebony-haired man before putting down another glass of vodka in front of his other customer.

"Hn…" Ulquiorra looked at the back of the troubled man who was hunched over the table top, nursing his own drink. It appeared plain to him that the guy was experiencing major troubles in his life. Heartbreak, maybe? Tilting his head to one side, a sly grin crept up on black and white lips. Without another word, the pale man finished his shot in one gulp. He then got out a bill from his pocket and set it down on the table before walking away.

The blue-haired man slowly lifted his head once he felt the other's presence fading away. Sure enough, the pale man wasn't there when he looked around the bar. He lifted the glass of alcohol to his lips and took a sip, reveling in the feeling of lightheadedness that overcame him. How many glasses did he have already? Ah, who cares? He set one elbow on the table and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. His eyes darted down to the glass in his other hand; he was slowly turning the glass around, the drink splashing over and around the ice cubes.

Loud club music reverberated in his ears and his found his vision going towards the dance floor where tens of people were gathered, moving in rhythm to the upbeat music. In the dimming and flashing lights, azure eyes immediately found the pale-skinned figure amongst the throng. The man didn't seem to be dancing with anyone in particular, he was moving smoothly on his own. He realized that men and women alike were dancing beside the pale man; all of which appearing to be trying to get the dark-haired man's attention but they were all ignored. Flashes of yellow, green, and blue lit up the lithe figure dancing in the crowd; the dark material of his clothing catching the bright lights as he moved his body. Locks of deep ebony hair flowed around him as he tossed his head in rhythm, throwing his hands up and swaying his hips in an almost seductive manner.

Too-blue orbs were half-lidded as they found themselves dazed and locked onto the alluring form of the jade-eyed man. The drink on the table lay forgotten.

Then the dark-haired man looked his way and it felt like everything else from the dance club was thrown into another dimension; he couldn't see, hear, nor feel anything else except for the jade-eyed seductress that was staring back at him. A playful grin was on the dual-colored lips as a pale hand was lifted towards him, a finger raised, motioning for him to come closer. The slender man continued to do his dance, eyes locked with the muscular man at the bar. Slim hips swayed invitingly and the blue-eyed man found a feeling of excitement fill his system. What was that guy doing?

Satisfied at the wide-eyed expression of the aqua-haired man, Ulquiorra shot the other man a playful look before turning away and resuming his dancing. Prey captured…

_\- From G to U –_  


"You know, instead of walking behind me like some retarded stalker, I suggest you just walk up here before I get tired of waiting for you…" a matter-of-fact voice echoed in the dark alleyway where two individuals were silently passing. Green eyes shone in the dim light, staring straight back at an azure pair ten feet behind him. "Well?"

The muscled man bit his tongue. What the hell was he doing here? Why did he even follow the guy? Oh, right, he was out of his mind… Damn. His feet were firmly planted into the ground, he couldn't move… What to do…?

"Not gonna move? Alright then…" a conceding tone accompanied the shuffling of feet. The pale man turned to face the taller man behind him, looking up and down the muscled figure under the dim street light. "What's your name?"

"Grimmjow," the aqua-haired man found himself replying automatically; it was as if he'd been waiting to be asked that. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…"

"Hm, Grimmjow…" the pale man spoke, tilting his head to one side. "Grimmjow… Grimmjow… Grimmjow…"

A most curious feeling erupted in the pits of the muscular man's stomach upon hearing the other say his name in varying tones.

"Grimmjow," the ebony-haired man repeated airily, putting on a smile as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Blue-eyed Grimmjow nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitation overcame him. He fisted his hands at his side, damn it, what is this?

"What were you going to say?" Ulquiorra prodded, taking a few steps towards the taller man, his eyes half-lidded as he surveyed the other's expression.

"I…" Grimmjow uneasily backed away a step when the dark-haired man went a little too close to him. "Why did you do that? At the club earlier…"

"Did what?" the shadow of a smile never left the black and white lips.

"You were… beckoning me… or something…" azure eyes fell to the ground as the man mumbled his reply.

Lithe shoulders gave a small shrug. "Who knows?" Ulquiorra responded, still eyeing his companion with great interest.

Pale blue brows knitted together and a deep frown was etched onto tanned lips but before the man could even utter a word, Ulquiorra spoke once more.

"It might be the same reason why you've decided to follow me after I left that night club…" Jade eyes held the gaze of an azure pair.

Grimmjow grit his teeth. In a quick motion he had the slender man up against the brick wall, his fists clutching the front of the pale man's vest. "Stop playing shit with me!" The aqua-haired man spat, a glare now decorating his boyish features.

The pale man didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the sudden aggression of the muscular man. It didn't even seem to matter to him that the tips of his shoes barely even touched the ground anymore. A cool façade was still upon the porcelain face despite the fact that he was up against some dusty wall in a dark alleyway. "My, my… That's quite a temper you've got, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra mused aloud, staring equally at the irate man.

His knuckles were already turning white but Grimmjow continued to hold the man up by his clothes, clutching the material tighter in his hands. Anger mixed with confusion was swimming in too-blue irises as they glared daggers at the smaller man. "I don't need little whores like you to fuck up my life! You got that? I… I-!"

A pale finger settled upon tanned lips, preventing the muscular man to utter any more words. A corner of Ulquiorra's lips was quirked into a small grin as he spoke in a quiet voice. "I didn't expect you to be this distressed… Quite heartbroken, aren't you?" he whispered, the tip of his right pointing finger lightly tracing the contours of Grimmjow's mouth.

The azure orbs lost their flare and looked down with despair adding to their depths. Ulquiorra was right… He couldn't accept… he couldn't understand how all of a sudden the relationship he'd built for a good two months had suddenly shattered to unfixable pieces… it was just…

"It hurts doesn't it?" Ulquiorra asked with a mildly curious expression upon him. "I'm guessing she was the one who ended it… Found somebody better, I suppose…"

"Shut up…" Grimmjow tried to threaten but his words came out weak and fragile… His breath was shaking as he tried to control himself…

Ulquiorra rested his head against the wall behind him, watching the muscular man's turmoil. Slowly, and with calculated movement, a pale finger was hooked onto one of the belt loops of the taller man's faded jeans. And without warning Grimmjow found himself closer than anticipated to the slender man. A sly smile settled upon black and white lips as half-lidded jade orbs were faced with wide azure eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow hissed, trying his earnest to build up the anger that should be with him right now but he couldn't find it in himself to be anywhere close to it. Hell, he didn't even push away….

"The natural process in a relationship after a break-up is getting over your ex…" was the murmured reply as a pale finger ghosted over the muscular man's jaw line.

"What…?" pale brows creased in suspicion.

"Ever kissed a guy before, Grimmjow?" came the quiet words from Ulquiorra as he rested his forehead against the muscular man's own.

"Have I… kissed… guys…?" Grimmjow repeated slowly, his alcohol-indulged brain processing the information at a snail's pace until… Azure eyes were wide as a full moon as Grimmjow pushed himself away, stumbling a bit to regain his balance as his back hit the other wall lining the alleyway. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?"

Ulquiorra blinked once as he processed his companion's sudden outburst. He was on his feet again and he automatically fixed his clothes first before turning to face the taller man. "Why the sudden screaming?" the dark-haired man asked blandly.

"You… What were you – You're…" Grimmjow fumbled for words.

"Yes, I am homosexual. Any more questions?" Ulquiorra finished coolly.

Grimmjow just stared. He realized as much… Some gay guy just hit on him… but somehow… that fact didn't affect him as much as he'd thought. "You… like me…?" words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

"You interest me…" Ulquiorra replied, pocketing both hands with his eyes never leaving the muscled man's form.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, standing albeit straighter. Weird sensations were churning in the very pits of his stomach. It made shivers come up and down his spine.

Someone was still taking interest in him…

The ebony-haired man shrugged offhandedly. "I could say I can empathize with your situation… left alone without a reason…"

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow began but his sentence ended up fading into nothingness. What was he supposed to say? Saying that he's sorry won't mean anything in this situation…

"I guess I made the wrong approach, huh?" Ulquiorra stated, moving towards Grimmjow but stopping four feet away. "I thought you'd be one to seek… companionship… after such an experience…"

Grimmjow just stood back. It seemed like he wasn't the only one in despair tonight… Glass-like jade eyes were looking up at him like an open window to the man's soul. He could see a deep-rooted loneliness beneath the cool façade, a scarred man hiding within the porcelain exterior. He's… just like… me.

"Ulquiorra… I… I'm…" a pale hand settled on his clothed chest and Grimmjow felt his breath hitch. The guy's hand was cold. Gently, Grimmjow laid his own hand over the smaller one on his chest and held it tightly. Ulquiorra stepped closer, almost closing the gap that was between them. Blues and greens held gazes for a long moment until pale eyelids finally fluttered shut. Grimmjow gulped, the ethereal beauty was all in front of him, just within his grasp. He could easily just… no…

A dry pair of lips settled on his forehead and Ulquiorra's eyes shot open. What…? Slowly, the taller man retracted and a soft azure gaze met his sight.

"I'm sorry… but I don't think you should just offer yourself like that…" Grimmjow said quietly.

Ulquiorra blinked up at the tanned man for a good two seconds before a wry smile descended on his lips. "That was beyond lame, Grimmjow," the ebony-haired man said in an amused voice. "But just so you know, I do not 'offer myself' to just anyone…"

"Alright…" Grimmjow replied, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Come on, I'll take you home…"

Ulquiorra only sighed before allowing a loose smile to come out on his dual-colored lips. "You really do interest me, Grimmjow…"

_\- From G to U –_  


"Want a cup of coffee?"

Grimmjow looked in surprise as the ebony-haired man unlocked a house door in front of him.

Ulquiorra opened the door and wiped his shoes on a welcome rug before going in and opening the lights.

Azure eyes looked up at the house. It had a second floor and looked very clean. He wondered incessantly whether or not he should enter the house… What if Ulquiorra's parents were there? Would he be welcome then? Maybe he should just leave? He did say that he would just take Ulquiorra home… Yeah… he should just –

"Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra's head poked out the doorway, his jade eyes still shining bright as they sought out the muscular man in the darkness. "Why aren't you coming in?"

"Oh, well…" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't think your parents would appreciate a late-night visitor… I'll just get going…"

"I live with just my mom and she doesn't come home until it's after noon…" the pale-skinned man informed his companion. "Nobody's in except me… and you, unless you want to freeze out there…"

Grimmjow had half-a-mind to turn down the offer but an encouraging smile from the smaller man changed his decision altogether. "Fine…" the aqua-haired man finally conceded and followed Ulquiorra into the house.

"Shoes off, please… and do lock the door…" Ulquiorra told the other man as he went further in.

The tanned man obediently took off his sneakers and laid it beside Ulquiorra's pair on the floor before securing the lock on the front door. He ventured in and found himself in a cozy-looking living room. The sofa and seats were of a calming, earthy color and the bright white lighting from the ceiling lights showed a well-ordered room. The flat screen TV was sitting atop a cabinet whose glass doors showed a DVD player and stacks of CDs and DVDs within. The remote controls were placed side by side on the glass coffee table where a set of large white candles served as the centerpiece.

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared from an adjoining hallway carrying a tray in his hands. "Grimmjow, what are you standing around for? Take a seat…" the ebony-haired man gestured to the empty seats.

Grimmjow only nodded as he followed the smaller man to the earthy-hued sofa.

"I wasn't sure how you preferred your coffee, so I just brought out the coffee, sugar and cream…" Ulquiorra explained as he set down the tray. "I've plugged in the thermos; the hot water would be ready in a few minutes…"

"Thanks…" the blue-eyed man spoke as he began to make his coffee.

"Hey Grimmjow…"

"Hm?" the muscled man paused and looked at the pale-skinned man beside him.

"I apologize for what I've said earlier… You were hurt with your break up… I shouldn't have said those things to you…" Ulquiorra expressed his regret, leaning back on the sofa and pulling his knees to his chest.

"It's alright…" the muscular man mumbled in reply as he finished concocting his drink. "Believe it or not, meeting you eased up my mind a great deal better than a dozen glasses of vodka…"

"You're the first one to say that…" Ulquiorra informed the other man as his jade eyes found the ceiling.

"Really…?" Grimmjow finished adding the powdered cream and tightly closed the lid of the container.

"The water should be ready now…" the pale man noted as he unfurled from his position and stood up, taking the tray with him. "Wanna see the kitchen?"

Grimmjow shrugged and left his seat as well, following the petite man towards a short hallway that opened up to a kitchen at the right side.

Much like the living room, the kitchen was spic and span; not a teaspoon out of place. Pale orange and white tiles covered the floor as tan paint filled the walls and ceiling. An island counter was in the middle of the well-lit room along with the usual contents of a regular kitchen lining the walls; there was a refrigerator, a sink, an oven, and many more things. The thermos sat on one side of the island counter, Ulquiorra automatically headed towards it with Grimmjow following him not a step too far. After setting down the tray, the pale man took the cup of dry ingredients and placed it under the thermos' spout. He then pushed down on a button that sent hot water pouring down on the cup. Using the teaspoon nestled beside the cup on its saucer, Ulquiorra stirred the drink before handing it to his guest.

The aqua-haired man muttered thanks before drinking up his coffee. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra took to putting back the containers where they belonged; after which he replaced the tray back to a cabinet under the island counter. Just as he made to stand up, Ulquiorra found a question directed at him.

"Ulquiorra, how old are you?" Grimmjow asked, holding the cup in one hand having left the saucer and teaspoon on the table top.

"Twenty," was the honest reply. "And you?"

"Twenty-one…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to you? The break-up, I mean…" Ulquiorra found himself asking as he lifted himself to sit on the table top. "You looked like a dead man when I first saw you at the bar earlier…"

"You already guessed it right earlier… She broke up with me after meeting some wonder boy while she was out of town…" Grimmjow replied. Somehow, he didn't mind talking to the other man about such things… After taking another gulp of coffee, the blue-eyed man realized that Ulquiorra was still watching him. A curious look was on the porcelain face no matter how much he tried to hide it. It was obvious that the ebony-haired man very much wanted to ask more things so why was he hesitating? Did he think that Grimmjow would think of him as some nosy brat if he asked too much? "Hey Ulquiorra, what's up?"

The pale-skinned man was startled for a moment before he flashed the other an innocent smile. "It's nothing… I was just surprised that you can drink very hot coffee so fast…"

"Yeah right…" Grimmjow huffed as he drained the cup of coffee. Picking up the saucer and teaspoon from the counter top, the muscular man headed over to the sink and deposited the items there. He was just reaching for the tap when Ulquiorra called to him.

"Hey… You don't have to clean it up. I'll do that in the morning…" the jade-eyed man told his guest.

Hearing that, Grimmjow just turned around and leaned back on the sink ledge, facing the slender man. "Well… What else do you want to know?"

"What?" Ulquiorra looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh, it's alright… I won't be asking anything else… It's your life… I shouldn't have even–"

"Her name was Terra, she was my first girlfriend, she's the same age as you, I knew her since college, and we've been together for two months before she called it quits this morning." Grimmjow recited, a smirk steadily growing on his face. "I really thought she was the one, you know… but, heh, turns out she wasn't worth the effort after all… Now, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure…" Ulquiorra replied, wondering inwardly what the taller man would want to know about him.

"Are those tear tracks real or just make-up?" Grimmjow queried, referring to the green lines running down from each eye.

"Oh, these?" a pale hand absentmindedly reached up to the green tear tracks on the pale cheeks. "They're just make-up… which reminds me…" The ebony-haired man then got off the table, but not before pulling out three squares of tissue from a tissue box nearby. Ulquiorra then headed towards the sink and turned on the tap. The pale man then proceeded to clean off the green marks on his face along with the black hue on his top lip. Once he'd finished, Ulquiorra turned towards his guest once again, explaining. "I usually go out with make-up like that but I'm not quite fond of having make-up on me when I'm inside the house…"

"You look… different without those tear marks…" Grimmjow commented.

"So I've heard…" Ulquiorra responded as he threw the used tissue papers into a trash bin right underneath the sink. Wordlessly, the two men went out of the kitchen and retreated to the sitting room. Once he'd resumed his position of sitting with his knees up to his chest on a corner of the sofa, Ulquiorra turned to find the aqua-haired man simply standing beside the seats.

"Grimmjow?" the ebony-haired man asked, his bright jade eyes looking up at the taller man who had a most confused look on his boyish face.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking…" Grimmjow excused before making his way to sit beside the other man. Now what?

Ulquiorra was quiet for a few moments, analyzing the look on his companion's face. Grimmjow had the same look that he had worn earlier at the bar. Confusion and loneliness filled up his deep azure eyes despite what he'd said before that he felt better. It was really hard to get over something like that… something that he thought was all right… something that could've gone to greater lengths… he knew it. He knew it very well.

A soft whisper of his name made Grimmjow face towards his left and before he could even react to the sudden lack of distance between him and Ulquiorra, the azure-eyed man found his lips covered by a pale white pair. Ulquiorra's eyes were closed and he had both hands cupping Grimmjow's cheeks. The muscular man didn't know what to do on his part. Grimmjow had no idea how he was supposed to react to this… He shouldn't let this continue… but… Ulquiorra's lips were so soft against his. The pale hands the held him were soft and cool… relaxing… soothing to him…

Slowly, Ulquiorra pulled away, relinquishing his hold on the other man as he did so. The pale man sat back, resting against the sofa's arm rest as he locked gazes with the azure-eyed man.

Grimmjow couldn't find it in him to just get up and run away. That kiss that they've shared… it just wasn't normal… His lips felt a different kind of warm… a good different kind of warm. So he just sat still, catching the smaller man's jade-eyed gaze at him.

Long moments of silence settled between them until finally Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak.

"Why aren't you leaving…?" the ebony-haired man asked in a quiet voice.

Surprised at the other man's choice of question, Grimmjow replied with his voice barely above a whisper. "Should I… Do you… want me to leave?"

Jade irises widened by a fraction upon hearing the reply he was given. He pulled up his knees once again and wrapped his pale arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. "That's a funny reply… I've just taken advantage of you and that's what you say… Shouldn't you be running away, calling me 'gay', 'fag', or whatever it is that people call like me are called…"

"Ulquiorra stop that…" Grimmjow hissed, one calloused hand tightly gripping both of Ulquiorra's wrists, keeping their eye contact. "Why are you like this? We barely even know each other and you're…" The muscular man leaned half an inch closer, his voice dropping. "Why are you so troubled? Tell me…"

Azure eyes were boring into him but Ulquiorra didn't flinch. The calculating expression on the porcelain face slowly turned into a look of hurt. "Why do you have to act so concerned like that?"

"Shouldn't I be concerned? Why do you look so hurt, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked back, feeling a sick churning inside his stomach at seeing the mien that was exposed on the ebony-haired man.

Ulquiorra bowed his head. This shouldn't be happening… This was getting out of hand… Grimmjow shouldn't be-

A hand suddenly cupped the porcelain cheek, gently lifting up Ulquiorra's face.

Shudders of uncharted emotion ran through Ulquiorra's slender frame at the sudden action. Silently, the jade-eyed man leaned into Grimmjow's right hand, breathing out a soft sigh. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra murmured, calling for the man's attention, wanting to just be heard. "I'm sorry, do I disgust you?"

"No, of course not…"

"That again…" jade eyes opened half-way. "Why do you have to treat me so differently? Can't you just shun me away like everyone does? Why–?"

Ulquiorra's sentence was cut off once Grimmjow's lips settled on his forehead once again.

"Why do you insist on that?" the blue-eyed man asked in a rough tone, eyes cast upon the top of Ulquiorra's head, his lips moving against the porcelain forehead. "Weren't you the one who called me to you? I can't just eave you now, you know…"

"Until an hour ago, we were complete strangers," Ulquiorra pointed out in subdued tones. "This is just ridiculous… Of all the types of people that I actually find interesting, you had to be a stubborn one… Am I really that stupid?"

At that, Grimmjow felt a drop of hot liquid caress the skin of his hand.

"I've already given up myself twice, you know…" And still, the ebony-haired man continued to speak softly. "I'd thought that our bond would be stronger if I had given them my all but… I've never been so wrong… Neither of them wanted anything to do with me after that… But I just can't seem to learn my stupid lesson, can I? Look at me now! I keep on fooling myself in believing that someone would actually want me back but…" By that point, not only was Ulquiorra's voice shaking but his whole body was trembling as well. In the blink of an eye, the jade-eyed man had his face buried in his knees as muffled sounds of weeping filled the room.

Grimmjow could only stare, an inner voice in his head was screaming at him to do something; but what? His brain was swimming with Ulquiorra's words and his vision was filled with the aforementioned man's hunched over form. Gone was the cool and ever so sure Ulquiorra that he'd encountered an hour ago. Replacing it was a broken man who wanted nothing more than acceptance. And he was just sitting there. His petty little break up problem was absolutely nothing compared to the hurt his companion was experiencing.

"What am I doing?" Ulquiorra's voice suddenly returned with a forced calm tone. The pale man sat up straighter and began wiping off his tears on the back of his hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Grimmjow." He spoke, jade irises turning to the side. "It's getting late, you can sleep over if you want, I'll prepare the guest room for you–"

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow called softly, his companion tensed for a moment before continuing in an airy tone as though he never heard him.

"But I guess you'd be missed at your own house… I'm sorry that I've dragged you into my mess, I'm being an idiot again–"

"Ulquiorra stop that!" Grimmjow grabbed the slender man by his shoulders, causing the latter to stop all movements. Assured that he had the other man's full attention, Grimmjow continued, "Let me help you… You called for me earlier and you've helped me so much… Let me do the same for–"

"Weren't you listening?" Ulquiorra glared at the coffee table at his side, he still couldn't face the muscular man. "I came to you for my own gain–!"

"Look at me, goddammit!" the aqua-haired man shook the pale one's shoulders but the latter didn't budge. "Let me help you! I want to do something–!"

"Can you love me?" the unmistakably low key voice of Ulquiorra cut off his companion's statement. Slowly, jade irises gazed back at the tanned man. The corners of those eyes were reddish and tears were still brimming in them but a look of daring and clouded hope was still present in those bright orbs. "Can you love me, Grimmjow?"

Too-blue eyes stared right back a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow had to admit that he was mildly taken aback by the other's question. Just this morning his first relationship was broken and he thought he could never love again. That afternoon he'd wasted all his tears and he had even tried to drown himself in alcohol that night. Until Ulquiorra suddenly came along… the very same tear-stained guy who was in front of him right now, asking for nothing more than a bit of affection… And just now, he'd realized that within the short while that he'd spent in the presence of the jade-eyed man, all the pains of his broken relationship seemed to have gone away. A smile crept onto tanned lips as a pair of calloused hands gently cupped porcelain cheeks.

Dark ebony brows lifted in the slightest as bright green eyes went wide with wild hope swimming in their depths. A small gasp escaped pale lips when Grimmjow's forehead was rested against his own.

"You know what?" Grimmjow whispered as he stared back at his reflection within Ulquiorra's jade eyes. "I think I'll start on that right now…" Gradually, the muscular man dipped his head lower until his lips touched a foreign pair.

Ulquiorra felt fire blaze throughout his body at the intensity of the unexpected kiss; it felt as though his whole body was melting from it. His knees fell from his chest as frail pale arms cautiously encircled strong and broad shoulders. Warm and supple lips continued to work against his as a muscled arm snaked around his waist pulling his small frame flush against Grimmjow's muscular build.

Two rows of teeth were revealed as the kiss plunged deeper. Gently, playfully, Grimmjow began to nip at Ulquiorra's bottom lip, biting and chewing at the muscle in a way that wouldn't hurt the receiver. Pale hands clutched him tighter and he allowed a smirk to cross his lips as Ulquiorra began to respond to him.

Pulling back briefly to free his most likely swollen lip from Grimmjow's teeth, jade-eyed Ulquiorra quickly returned to the kiss, reciprocating with much vigor. He crushed his lips against a tanned pair, receiving and giving back hungry kisses. Grimmjow's other hand finally left his cheek and it teasingly trailed down his front, feeling underneath the hem of his vest before wrapping around his waist and settling on his ass. Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss, which the other party took as an opportunity to invade his mouth. All of a sudden, the slender man felt himself being moved. His legs were spread apart as he was put down on what he felt to be Grimmjow's lap.

The aqua-haired man's rough tongue excessively explored the lithe one's mouth, running along everywhere that he could reach; dancing along with Ulquiorra's own which appeared to be equally engrossed in their activity. At the same time, Grimmjow had carefully positioned the smaller man on his lap. He couldn't exactly figure out why he did it but it just seemed easier to hold Ulquiorra that way; besides, the man wasn't even complaining. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, their tongues had moved into his mouth. He now had Ulquiorra's tongue licking and tasting every inch of his mouth and he found that he didn't mind kissing guys at all… well, he didn't mind kissing Ulquiorra, anyway.

That gasp of pleasure that escaped him was lost as Ulquiorra found Grimmjow taking control again. The rough tongue wrapped itself around his, driving both muscles out of the tanned man's mouth but not quite so into the other's; with the way their mouths were connected at the moment, it was really quite hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Spurred on by a sudden urge, but it just might be that Grimmjow's hand on his ass might have something to do with it, the pale-skinned man slowly lifted himself from the other's lap before grinding his groin against the muscled man's crotch. Strong hands gripped his back tighter before Grimmjow suddenly pulled away, throwing his head back as a moan escaped his wet lips.

Jade eyes shot open at the sudden disruption, his breaths came out in deep pants as his eyes settled on the boyish face of his companion.

Grimmjow slowly re-opened his eyes. What just happened? Almost automatically, his eyes caught the gaze of a bright green pair and his ragged breathing was suddenly explained. The aqua-haired man immediately assessed their position; Ulquiorra was straddling his lap, his hands were on Ulquiorra's ass, and Ulquiorra's hands were around his shoulders. Azure eyes reverted back to the porcelain face a mere inch away from him. Pale yet swollen lips were slightly parted, surrounded by clear liquid that dripped off the man's chin; wet lashes surrounded the bright jade ors that bored into him with a look of such gaiety that he couldn't seem to believe that the guy was crying just a few moments ago.

Ulquiorra felt his cheeks flare as Grimmjow smiled genially at him. He had just opened his mouth to speak when palms rested on his cheeks once again. And suddenly, thumbs were gently wiping over his eyes, drying off his unshed tears. The ebony-haired man hadn't even opened his eyes when a quick peck landed on his nose. Pale eyelids instantly fluttered open revealing wide jade orbs to compliment the quickly reddening cheeks.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked in a rather small voice.

"You look better with the green eye make-up," Grimmjow pointed out as he wrapped his arms around the pale man's small waist. "Real tears don't suit you at all…" the blue-eyed man added, pulling the other man closer against him.

Bright green orbs softened at the muscular man's words as a small smile tugged at the corners of Ulquiorra's lips.

"Hey, well, I don't know if I could come up to your expectations but–" Grimmjow's words were cut short when pale lips covered his in a soft kiss.

"It's alright…" Ulquiorra told the taller man once he'd pulled away. The ebony-haired man then rested his head on the crook of Grimmjow's neck, ultimately closing the gap between their bodies. "Just be here…"

A lax smile settled on Grimmjow's lips as he leaned his head against Ulquiorra's. "Alright…" he mumbled as he held the smaller man closer. Minutes of silence lapsed between the two men until finally, Grimmjow found that he needed to say something. "Hey Ulquiorra…" the blue-eyed man began quietly.

"Hm?" came the other's reply.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Mm-hm…"

"I'll take you to your room, then…" Grimmjow proposed, pulling away to meet the smaller man's gaze. "It wouldn't do if your mom suddenly comes home tomorrow to find us sleeping on the couch like this…"

"She's alright with me being me…" Ulquiorra replied, cracking open one eye to look up at the aqua-haired man.

"Either way, come on… you need to sleep properly now, it's almost midnight…" Grimmjow urged, gently pulling off the pale arms around his neck but Ulquiorra only gripped him tighter.

"Fine…" Ulquiorra conceded, still nuzzling against Grimmjow's shoulders.

Seeing that the ebony-haired man was very much unlikely to stand, a pale blue brow rose upon the tanned forehead. "Ulquiorra… Do you want me to… carry you?"

"Why thank you…" the pale-skinned man replied, smiling up at the muscular man.

Grimmjow only shook his head and gave no reply. Instead, he secured his hold around the slender man's waist; Ulquiorra consequently wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's abdomen. Carefully, the aqua-haired man stood up, balancing Ulquiorra in his arms before the pale man began to direct him to his bedroom.

Ulquiorra's room was on the second floor, the first door to the left of the stairs. Inside was a rather large bed with olive green bed sheets and fluffy white pillows, there was also a wide dresser and a study desk with a laptop on it. Grimmjow headed towards the bed and settled down on it, Ulquiorra shuffling off of him on his own. The pale man smiled up at the taller one who returned it with a grin.

"So I ask you again," the jade-eyed man began. "Wanna sleep over tonight?"

Azure eyes took in the very much hopeful look that was displayed on the porcelain face and Grimmjow placed another kiss on those pouting pale lips. "How can I say no…?"

The look of utter happiness that he found on Ulquiorra's face was priceless, Grimmjow deemed as the lithe man hurried off to his dresser looking for clothes to lend him for the night.

Somehow, break ups weren't really a bad thing after all…

_\- From G to U –_  



	5. Stray Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't exactly know whether he liked or disliked the rain. It was a downpour back then... and it's also storming right now... Always, it was so cold.

The loud roar of thunder echoed and bright flashes of lightning lit up the sky above as heavy drops of rain mercilessly poured down on the pair.

"It's over Ulquiorra!"

"What? Why? Grimmjow, I don't understand!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Grimm–?"

"Just – Just get the hell away from me!"

"You're not making any sense at all! Get back here before you–!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Deafening thunder howled high above. A blinding flash of lightning illuminated two emotion-filled faces. One was defensive, angry… and confused. The other showed none but pure shock.

"What?"

"Just go away! I don't want anything more to do with you!"

"Grimmjow explain–"

"We're fucking through, Ulquiorra!"

"What–? Grimmjow–!"

Their shouts were outmatched by the crash of thunder. Tears were lost in the downpour of rain.

Azure eyes shot open and a muscled figure rose from the tangled sheets. Hands automatically rose and cradled his head where a most terrible headache was pulsing. Brows were furrowed and tanned lips formed a frown. He felt dizzy. And cold. And sick.

So sick.

That voice. His voice… it kept ringing in his ears. Haunting him…

When the pain in his head had somewhat subsided, blue eyes scanned his surroundings. He found himself in a bedroom; a bedroom that wasn't his. Pupils narrowed in confusion as they jumped from the bed to the walls, to the furniture and everything else in between.

This place was… familiar.

Drip drip patter patter drip

The handsome face turned to find a closed window just beside the bed he occupied. The glass was fogged as rain drops collided on its cool surface. It showed an empty street, gray skies, and a drizzle of rain showering everything outside.

This neighborhood… he'd been here before…

He tore the covers off of his body, vaguely noting that he was fully clothed. They were green, those sheets; they were a deep shade of green. Like a lush forest. The muscled man froze. The pieces falling into place in his mind.

What in the world was he doing here? Of all places!

Really. It was just over a day since… How could he even have the guts to come here? Oh wait. How did he even get here?

Everything about last night was a blur.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

The blue-eyed man got out of bed. Swaying a bit on his first steps but he managed to get across the room, yank the door open and step out. As expected, he found himself facing a short hallway with the front door at the end; doorframes were on either side of the walls lining the hall, marking the other adjoining rooms. He ventured forward, summoning up all the courage that he had in him. His feet were bare; the tiled floor was bitingly cold on the soles of his feet. Those petty things didn't matter much right now, though.

A head of spiky electric blue hair tentatively peeked into the doorframe on the right. He found nothing more than an empty kitchen. With a great heave of breath, the man entered the doorframe on the left-hand side, steeling himself for what he would see.

The sitting room was exactly the same as he remembered and he easily spotted the new addition to the cozy little room. A bundled figure was sitting at the couch; pale and looking so serene. The whole room was quiet, the droplets of rain from outside being the only source of sound.

The floor was carpeted in the sitting room and his feet made no noise as the muscled man made a beeline towards the unmoving form. The ebony head was turned down, making it quite impossible to see if the other man was awake or not.

The blue-eyed man then kneeled beside the bundled figure, registering in his mind that the ebony-haired man was indeed asleep. Asleep on a couch in his own home with a thick quilt wrapped around his form.

Something white on the floor caught his eyes and a hand reached out towards it. Moments later, azure eyes were faced with a white handkerchief sullied by smudges of red and pink of varying shades. And then there were blotches here and there, diluting the hues on the pristine cloth.

Jaws clenched as memories resurfaced in the young man's mind.

Those marks… He remembered those… They… He had them. Those colors were on him… Last night… he was overwhelmed with confusion and he went out. He got into a bar and drunk himself silly. And then… he ended up here?

The aqua-haired man shook his head, his fist clenching the fabric stained with colors.

He had let himself go last night. Those colors on that handkerchief… they were lipstick. He was sure of it. He got himself covered in them, from various girls he didn't even remember now. But still… that didn't explain why he woke up, clean of everything, sleeping comfortably in a bed! Ulquiorra's bed, to be precise! And then he finds the man dozing off on a couch! A damn fucking couch in his own home!

Too immersed in his thoughts, the azure-eyed man failed to notice the other presence in the room stirring awake.

Twin jade orbs fluttered open, blinking slowly to adjust to the semi-brightness of the sitting room. A patch of aqua caught his gaze and the pale man's grogginess vanished in an instant. The muscular man was kneeling beside the couch, a shadow cast over his eyes with a tight frown on those tanned lips. The tips of that spiky aqua-hair leveled with his neck despite the fact that he was already sitting up straight.

"Grimmjow…"

A boyish face instantly looked up, a pensive look etched upon it. Bright blue eyes staring right back at the porcelain face. Those bright jade eyes were slightly glazed with sleep, the choppy ebony hair stuck up in odd places and partly opened lips formed the smallest frown. The small bags under those thick eyelashes didn't elude him, a telltale sign of the other's recent lack of sleep. Pale brows contracted slightly as an eruption of warmth came from his stomach, accompanied by a sickening twisting feeling.

"Why?" the blue-eyed man dared to ask, his voice low and serious, its tone betraying his well-hidden guilt.

Despite the lack of any explanation, the pale man easily understood what the other had meant. Still, he found that he wasn't very much comfortable at having the aqua-haired man stare up at him with those deep azure orbs that he loved. Yes, even now. So he cast his eyes to the side, wrapping the quilt tighter around his slender frame, replying in a meek voice that he only allowed himself to use around the muscular man. "You were knocking at the front door at two in the morning… You were completely wasted and… I can't just leave you out there, not when a storm was brewing…"

Grimmjow absorbed the pale man's words, feeling the warmth inside him spread further along his body. "I thought…" the muscled man began in a quiet voice, disbelief lacing his words. "I thought I told you… we're through…"

"You never explained to me why," was the reply he received.

"You don't understand, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow muttered, he should've known that he couldn't just get away so easily.

"You're right," came the depressed yet musing tone of the ebony-haired man and Grimmjow could not help but have a wide-eyed expression on his face. The sole fact that the smaller man had those words disturbed him. Ulquiorra finally focused his gaze on the muscular man, doing his best to keep an undisturbed mien. "I don't understand, Grimmjow. Why you suddenly broke up with me on a whim. I want answers, reasons… so that it would be easier for me… to let you go…"

The pale man breathed in deeply, how many times had he rehearsed those words in his mind last night? He still couldn't believe this was real but… If the other party wasn't reciprocating, then their relationship was truly useless. He had never thought – it had never even crossed his mind, in fact – that what they had would come to an end but…

A jade-eyed gaze fell to the aqua-haired man kneeling in front of him, said man appeared crestfallen, the dim lightning of the room serving to further darken his shadowed features. He had the air of one that was earnestly trying to form a coherent sentence. Keyword: trying.

Finally, tanned fists clenched and a determined look settled on the handsome face, azure eyes lifted to look on par with a bright green pair.

"Ulquiorra, listen," Grimmjow said at last, his knuckles turning as white as the handkerchief that he still held in his right hand. "I… Well, we can't be together anymore…"

The pale-skinned man kept quiet, a signal for the other that more explanation was needed. He definitely wasn't satisfied by that one sentence.

"You did nothing wrong… I don't have a problem with you but… it's… the thing is, the problem… is me." The azure-eyed man admitted with a huff. "I know we're already clear with your parents but you know how my family is… They're a crazy ass bunch of uptight puritans… And they don't really tolerate people like… like me."

The pale man flinched. 'How hard can it be to say 'people like us'? Why do you act like all those times hadn't happened?' Ulquiorra wondered inwardly, honestly feeling like a small scalpel was slicing him inside at the thought. Still, he kept his silence, allowing the muscled man to explain himself further.

"A-And when my family discovers, well, what I really am…" the kneeling man continued, his voice only a slight bit stronger than when he started. "I just… I just don't want to get you involved in the mess…"

"Why are you shouldering all the blame?" Ulquiorra finally spoke, asking the other in a subdued tone. He felt… betrayed. "When we got together… we promised, didn't we? Through thick and thin, I'll be there and vice-versa…"

"It's not just about my family!" Grimmjow objected, jaws clenching. "There's a whole load of stuck-up bastards out there that looks down on–" us "–me! Just because I'm in like with another guy! There's–"

"Don't you think I'm already aware of all of that, Grimmjow?" Somehow, the sides of his eyes were stinging but Ulquiorra refused to acknowledge them. He'd cried enough tears for this. His anger was rising dangerously. How could Grimmjow just act as if there had been totally nothing between them? "I know how homosexual couples are treated around here… I know how they're looked down upon by society… But you know what? Despite all that, I still caved in for you… And, god damn, when you returned my affections, I decided that I don't care what other people thought about it. I don't care if they'd think that I was worse than trash! It was your opinion that mattered to me, Grimmjow; it still does. That's why I simply cannot make sense of why you just– just broke up with me for those petty reasons! We've been together for more than half a year and you're thinking about that now?"

Grimmjow only looked up at the ebony-haired man, his too-blue eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Ulquiorra, I–"

"What good will it do if you break up with me? I'm still gay whether or not I'm with you!" Ulquiorra spat, his own pale hands clutching the soft fabric of the quilt draped around his body.

It was raining harder outside, the temperature was dropping. A strike of lightning momentarily bathed the area with blindingly bright light, followed closely by a particularly loud crash of thunder that resounded in the shadowed sitting room.

Grimmjow's throat felt uncharacteristically dry.

"… And I still love you."

Jade eyes were filling with liquid that refused to spill, pale lips trembling as the fiver-word sentence passed between them.

Tanned hands lay limp on either side of him as the pain jolting from his knees were completely ignored. The well-chiseled face wore a look on utter astonishment and speechlessness. "I'm… sorry…" Grimmjow began weakly, azure orbs still clashing with jade. "It's just… that morning, two days ago… before I went to school, my parents were watching this news program…" The muscular man swallowed thickly. "… and there was something in there about a homosexual getting killed by some guy-prostitute that he'd paid for a night and… if you'd just heard what my parents said… clicking their tongues, saying that dead guy deserved it… for- for stupid things like immorality and shit… I just got… afraid… All day, I was thinking… If my parents knew about us… Would they treat you the same way?"

The jade-eyed man pursed his lips, absorbing every word that came from the other man. He could feel a familiar warming sensation filling him as he felt his heart beat a mile a minute within him.

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that, I resolved," the muscular man carried on, somewhat still managing to form decent sentences in spite of the wild heartbeats that he felt somewhere around his throat. "So I… decided to just… let go of you… before you get hurt because of me…"

Silence filled the gaps between the two men for a short moment until Ulquiorra found his voice to speak.

"That…" the ebony-haired man started in a leveled voice, his grip slackening on the quilt around him. "Is the single… stupidest… sentence… that I have ever heard in my life, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

A pair of azure eyes widened in surprise at the uncalled for outburst, as such, the muscled man didn't have enough time to react when the slender pale figure threw itself at him.

A muffled 'THUD!' indicated the meeting of Grimmjow's back with the carpeted floor. The aforementioned man didn't seem to take note of that fact much, though, seeing as he was still in shock at his now 'armful of Ulquiorra'.

The ebony-haired man had wrapped his arms around the other's neck, burying his porcelain face at the crook of the taller man's neck and shoulders. No words were exchanged as Ulquiorra tightened his hold around Grimmjow. (Read: possessively.)

Slowly, muscular arms encircled the slim waist and a boyish face leaned in to the locks of ebony hair pressing against his left cheek. "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow hazarded to ask.

"Shut up, I'm hating you now." Came the muffled reply.

"… Okay." The blue-eyed man decided it was easier to just agree as he held the smaller man tighter against is body. He closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of the other's body so close to his.

Long moments stretched into minutes until Ulquiorra finally rose, placing both hands on the muscular man's chest for support. Bright jade eyes focused on the boyish face underneath him as the other opened his eyes.

"You cried." Ulquiorra pointed out, reaching out his right hand and wiping away the sing track of liquid that ran down the sides of the aqua-haired man's face.

"Yeah, guess I did…" Grimmjow murmured, raising his left hand and trapping the pale hand on his left cheek, squeezing it in reassurance for himself.

"Really," the jade-eyed man huffed as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Grimmjow's; the action was quite a habit of his. Those azure orbs were now closer than ever and he was more than willing to lose himself in them. "I won't even be surprised if I go crazy because of you now…"

"Sorry…" was Grimmjow's only reply, his thumb caressing the back of the pale hand in his grasp. "Ulquiorra… Can I kiss you?" the muscular man found himself asking.

"Why are you asking for permission?" Ulquiorra queried in reply, his left hand placing a firm grip on the other's shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if you–"

And the rest of Grimmjow's sentence was left unsaid as a pale set of lips lightly descended on his own. The aqua-haired man kissed back passionately. Good lord, he'd gone through just one day without Ulquiorra and he already missed the pale man by this much.

Fervor was evident as the kiss deepened, both parties bathing in the haze of heat, enamored too much by the other to care about anything else at the moment. Somewhere in the middle of their kiss, Grimmjow had managed to turn the tables around; hence, the paler man was now underneath him. Ulquiorra's right hand had slid from the tanned man's cheek, both of his hands now clutching the muscular man's broad shoulders as Grimmjow used his hands to balance himself above the smaller man.

Gradually, the kiss slowed into a stop, eyes fluttering open noting the flushed cheeks of the other. Grimmjow placed a finishing kiss on Ulquiorra's now-pinkish lips, the corners of his lips curving upwards in a hesitant smile.

Suddenly the room was bathed in bright artificial light and both males looked up in surprise. Standing just inside the doorframe to the sitting room was a woman with wavy teal hair wearing a bathrobe over her sleepwear. An unabashed look of surprise was stirring in her hazel eyes as she stared at the pair on the floor.

"I didn't know Grimmjow slept over last night," the woman's childish voice filled the otherwise deathly silent room.

At that, the aqua-haired male had the audacity to blush.

"M-Mom… you're awake," the jade-eyed man greeted somewhat awkwardly. Well, his own mother was standing in the doorway looking at him with another male lying on top of him.

"Well, it is already morning," Ulquiorra's mother replied easily. "Oh, and when you two are done making out on the sitting room carpet, help me with breakfast in the kitchen, okay, Ulquiorra?"

"Y-Yes, Mom…" the pale teen replied, his cheeks taking on a red hue.

With that, the teal-haired woman turned to leave but seemingly remembering something, she faced the two again.

"Oh, and your father's going to get up soon, Ulquiorra, so finish your business quick." The woman reminded them before walking off towards the kitchen, muttering to herself. "Grimmjow's going to have breakfast with us today… What to cook? What to cook?"

Back at the sitting room, a pair of flustered men uneasily shifted to sit up on the carpet beside each other.

"So…" Grimmjow decided to break the monotone between them. It was eerily uncomfortable sitting there with Ulquiorra's mother having just walked in on them so casually.

"…"

"…Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Well, erm… What do you want for breakfast?" Ulquiorra finally asked, jade irises nervously peeking at his companion from the corner of his eyes.

"Anything really…" the blue-eyed man replied, shifting slightly to face the other man. "Hey Ulquiorra…"

"Hm?"

Grimmjow found his eyes cast down as a jade pair landed on him. "I was just wondering if I could somehow still repair our–"

"Ah, yes… You broke up with me, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah… so I was thinking maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"… Maybe we could get together again?" Grimmjow finished in a small voice.

A pensive look showed on the porcelain face. "Let me think about it… No." the ebony-haired man replied coldly.

"What?" shock was evident in those too-blue orbs.

"Just because I made out with you doesn't mean that I'm taking you back so easily." Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"Y-You don't wanna–?"

"Don't I want to get together with you? Of course I want to!"

"Then, why–?"

"If you want me back then go do it properly."

"… Er, what?"

"You know what I mean…"

"…!" Realization hit Grimmjow like a ton of bricks. "Oh geez… Are you serious…?"

Ulquiorra only smiled at him before getting off the floor, cocking his head to one side to show the other man that he was waiting.

"Well – Oh fine… Have it your way…" Grimmjow gave in; taking the pale man's outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet.

The two of them walked out of the sitting room and headed towards the kitchen where soft clinking noises of silverware were emanating. Just before they came into view of the doorway, however, Ulquiorra pulled the muscled man aside.

"Ulqui–"

Grimmjow's words were cut off by pale lips placing a quick peck on his own.

"I was just kidding, Grimmjow," the ebony-haired man whispered, merely a breath away from the taller man's lips. "Of course we're together again… Just don't even think of breaking up with me. Ever."

"Promise." Grimmjow responded, claiming those tempting lips for his own, his hand automatically traveling around the pale man's abdomen, pulling him closer.

Breaking apart, smiles decorated both pairs of lips.

"Ulquiorra? Are you two done yet?" came the inquiring voice of a certain hazel-eyed woman.

"Yes, Mom… I'll be in the kitchen soon," Ulquiorra replied, a pinkish tinge coloring his pale cheeks.

"Hey, can I help in there, too?" Grimmjow asked, not wanting to just sit and do nothing. Especially with the threat of Ulquiorra's father waking up soon was hanging in the air.

"Ask my mother about that…" Ulquiorra answered, gently pulling along the muscular man into the kitchen.

The rainstorm still poured outside but it had somehow become considerably warmer.


	6. Ten Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten words or less

1- Angst:  
Only fighting distracted him from his unrequited little love affair.

2- Alternate Universe  
"Stop being a fucking teacher's pet…"

"Get over it, Jeagerjaques."

3- Crack!fic  
"Not speaking are we? What, Ulquiorra? Cat got your tongue?"

"…"

4- Crossover [with Death Note]  
"… Somehow, Ichigo isn't half bad as a Shinigami…"

"Apples?"

5- First Time  
"Fucking hell… did you just… smile… at me?"

6- Fluff  
"Grimmjow…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you taste like cotton candy?"

7- Hurt/Comfort  
Broken, though, his arm was, Ulquiorra still held him close.

8- Humour  
"Ulquiorra, what's your cup size?"

"What?"

"You know, drinking cups?"

9- Smut  
Jades and sapphires were locked. Hands entwined. Together in passion.

10- UST  
"Cuatro…"

"Sexta."

Suddenly, the meeting wasn't just about invaders anymore.

_\- From G to U –_  



	7. Stray Overseas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the heart grow fonder?

No way…

He meant it as a joke; a payback for the man's insult to him. Surely the school board didn't take it seriously. Bright jade eyes were wide as they stared at the high school principal standing in front of the class.

Principal Aizen had a lax smile on his face and his chocolate eyes were locked at no one but a certain blue-haired man.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow roared, standing up from his seat and slamming on his hands on the desk in the process. His deep sapphire eyes were glaring at the principal.

"I'm congratulating you, Mr. Jeagerjaques, for being selected to be part of the student exchange program that our school is conducting." The brunet said easily.

"B-But, I thought you had to volunteer or submit your name or some shit like that to be included!" the muscular man stuttered, disbelief etched on his features.

"Yes, and the panel of judges had picked out your name from the ballot."

"BUT I DIDN'T SUBMIT MY FUCKING NAME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THAT SHIT!"

"Now, now, no need for profanities…" Aizen appeased, maintaining his cool façade. "Well, if you didn't submit your name personally, then someone else who thought you deserved the chance must have submitted your name for you."

Hearing this, twin sapphire orbs burning with rage turned towards a certain pale-skinned man sitting directly behind him. "You…"

Jade eyes looked back, with a cold and emotionless front. A single brow was raised as though daring the man to put the blame on him.

"Anyway, regardless of who had submitted your name, Mr. Jeagerjaques, the fact remains that you were chosen and you will now participate in the foreign exchange program starting next week." Aizen continued. "Now, the program will span for one month and the school will take charge of all payments needed, including the plane ride, food budget and your lodging fee for the duration of the program. And we would also provide you with a cash allowance for the whole month that you will have to stay overseas. You will be sent to Karakura High in Japan and everything is already prepared for you there, Principal Yamamoto will give you further instructions when you arrive. I will be expecting you to report to my office on Sunday, with all your necessary baggage, like clothes, toiletries, and etcetera, brought along. Good day to all of you." And with that, the principal departed.

The door slid shut, echoing loudly in the suddenly too-still classroom.

Grimmjow was still standing on his seat, his blue eyes staring at nothing, with a most incredulous look on his boyish face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Jeagerjaques, now please do take your seat so we can continue with our discussion." The class Adviser, Rudobone, spoke, startling almost everyone in class.

_\- From G to U –_  


"WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE YOU PLAYING AT, SCHIFFER?"

Heads turned at once at hearing the loud and profane statement coming from the cafeteria doors. Upon seeing who had said it, however, most of the students only shrugged and went back to their businesses. It was just him again…

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jeagerjaques." Was the reply that the muscular teen received; courtesy of an ever-emotionless looking man.

Hearing this reply resulted in making the first man seethe even more.

"Don't take it so badly, Grimmjow," a third feminine voice appeased. "Many people would love to be in your place. Hell, even I submitted my name for that but I wasn't chosen… I'd gladly take your place, Grimmjow but I don't think the Principal would allow that…"

"They're sending me to fucking Japan, Neliel!" Grimmjow exasperated as they went to line up to buy food. It was lunchtime, after all. "You know I don't understand anything in their shitty language!"

"Well then, it'll be a great experience for you to learn about Japan and its cultures… Imagine, gaining so much knowledge and you don't even have to pay a single cent! The school's handling all the payments! At least get the most out of it, Grimmjow…" the girl named Neliel responded, setting her eyes on the food displayed at the counter. "Two slices of pizza and a large cup of juice, please…" She said to the woman behind the counter as she paid for her order, which was set down on the tray that she was carrying in front of her.

"Er… Just that energy bar," Grimmjow replied distractedly as his turn to order came. He paid, got his order, and followed the teal-haired woman to an empty table where they were soon joined by a certain ebony-haired man.

"Ulquiorra, are you feeling ill?" Neliel's voice brought up the green-eyed man's attention.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine," Ulquiorra replied mechanically, choosing to focus his vision on his lunch tray where he found a most queer assortment of food. There was a can of soda, a plate of fettuccini, and a slice of chocolate mousse. How the hell did those things get on his tray? He must've been out of his mind to purchase those but it wasn't like he could do anything about them now… Shrugging, Ulquiorra decided to just eat the stuff, even though he had a most curious feeling of emptiness in his stomach.

Neliel nodded to show her understanding but she knew that something was bugging the pale-skinned man. Ulquiorra never ordered cake before and she remembered quite clearly hearing the man say that he didn't like them at some point in the past. Nonetheless, Ulquiorra didn't seem to want to talk about it so she just let it drop… for the moment, at least. Instead, she turned her attention to her other bothered friend, "Well, the program's already selected you, Grimmjow… What do you plan to do?"

"Well, I've got to fuckin' go, don't I?" Grimmjow muttered, taking a bite of his lunch. "I suspect the fucking principal's gonna castrate me if I don't turn up… Hell, I bet they just picked out the very slip with my fuckin' name just to get rid of me…"

"Now, don't think like that, Grimmjow…"

"It's JAPAN, Nel, JAPAN! You know JAPAN, an ocean and gazillion countries away from here! That Japan?"

"Stop overreacting like an impudent child, Jeagerjaques."

Sapphire eyes latched onto the pale form directly opposite him on the table. "Oh, so the great one speaks!" Grimmjow said mockingly, sneering at the smaller man. "It's all easy for you to say… You're just gonna be sitting on your scrawny ass for the next full month! While I will be chucked off to some stupid country light-years away! Oh, wait, why would you even care? When all of it is your fucking fault in the first place!"

Ulquiorra sighed and let go of his fork, his half-eaten plate of pasta didn't seem to have any chance of being finished today. His appetite had completely left him for some reason. He just couldn't place a proper definition on this churning feeling in the pits of his stomach.

Taking the other's silence as a sign of defeat, Grimmjow spoke again. "See! You're not even denying it! You put my name in that fucking ballot box! I'm right, aren't I Schiffer?"

"What difference would it make if I was the one who put your name or not?" Ulquiorra replied, not bothering to face the blue-haired man. A thin frown was on his lips as he surveyed the untouched slice of chocolate mousse on his tray. He looked up at Neliel, who was sitting on Grimmjow's right side, finishing off the last of her pizza. "Do you want this, Neliel?" he asked in his monotone voice, lifting the small plate of cake towards the woman. "I don't think I'd be able to eat it right now…"

"Er, sure… Thank you Ulquiorra…" the hazel-eyed woman accepted the plate and began to eat the cake, at the same time warily watching the exchange between her two friends.

"What? You talk to Nel but you won't even look at me? That's a new low, Schiffer." Grimmjow spat in disgust as he stood up.

Jade green irises diverted to the side. Why couldn't he look at Grimmjow? It was a simple thing to do but why couldn't he? Was he… guilty? No… Of course he wasn't. What a stupid thing to think of… He opened his mouth slightly but closed it not a moment too soon, shaking his head. What could he even say to calm down Grimmjow? Why was he even thinking of pacifying the man? They always argued like this, what's the big difference now?

Seeing the jade-eyed man shake his head, and taking it as another sign of snubbing him, made Grimmjow's anger rile up even more. "Argh! You know what? Why do I even bother with you? You unfeeling bastard!" More words were about to be shouted at the ebony-haired man when a student approached their table.

"Jeagerjaques, you are called to the Principal's Office," a sleepy looking man with a goatee stated as he stopped by their table. "Principal says you need to get there pronto… He's got a few more things to discuss about that foreign exchange program…"

"Thanks Stark." Grimmjow replied stiffly, standing up in the process.

Stark nodded and headed off.

"You know what, Neliel?" Grimmjow's brash voice shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Erm, what, Grimmjow?" Neliel asked in a small voice, feeling quite conscious that the entire room's attention was on them.

"That exchange program to Japan doesn't sound too bad…" Grimmjow mused aloud. "At least it'll take me miles away from a certain stuck-up, goddamned heartless bastard! A whole month without dealing with someone's overinflated ego is very much welcome! See you later, Neliel!" And with that, the muscular male stormed off, bringing along everyone's eyes with his departure.

A lone pair of hazel eyes settled on the ebony-haired man seated on the other side of the table. Ulquiorra's head was bowed down; black locks of hair covered his facial expression. Both his hands were on the table and his left one was fisted so tightly; his right hand, however, had a most peculiar disposition of clutching the edge of the table.

"Ulquiorra…?" Neliel asks hesitantly, keeping her voice low.

"I'm fine, Neliel, really." Ulquiorra's voice was clipped and there was a slight tremble to it that wasn't lost to the teal-haired woman. Slowly, the porcelain face looked up, a cold façade already set in place.

Neliel pursed her lips and said nothing more as she watched the pale man mechanically eat his pasta. Ulquiorra was not, in any way, 'fine' as he'd told her. What Grimmjow had said aloud a few minutes ago was not the truth either. She'd known the two for years now, petty lies couldn't lead her astray. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had always gotten along… Well, there was the occasional – rather, frequent quarrels but it's all a part of friendship, right? But somehow, she could sense that there was something else brewing… It wasn't hatred, no… She couldn't define it just yet but whatever 'it' was, these recent events seemed to be wearing 'it' down… Neliel sighed. Boys…

_\- From G to U –_  


It was Sunday. Yes, the Sunday. Grimmjow frowned up at the school gate and clutched his backpack tighter. It was rather large, considering that he'd brought a month's worth of clothes with him, and more; but what did that matter? He huffed, this really was it… He looked left and right… He didn't know why he was doing it but… whatever. There was nobody there, anyway. What was he expecting, anyway? Someone watching him leave? Nah… Neliel had already wished him good luck and even gave him a gift last Friday. Who else would there be? Schiffer? As if. The two of them hadn't spoken to each other for the whole week; ever since that little episode in the cafeteria on Monday. Besides, Grimmjow still hadn't forgiven the man for not admitting that he was the one who placed him in the student exchange program. Well, whatever, he was here now. No backing out…

As the blue-haired man entered the school grounds, he noted how eerie it was to be there in a non-school day. There was absolutely no noise whatsoever… it certainly felt weird. Nonetheless, Grimmjow headed to the Principal's office, as he had been instructed to. Principal Aizen was all set to go when he got there, the man was accompanying him to the airport since it was part of his job as the high school principal. Besides, the one who was going to temporarily replace him for the program duration was due to arrive today so it was a given that the principal would come along. The Principal led him to a school van and they were taken to the nearest airport. Grimmjow just sat his backpack on his lap and focused all his attention there, the ramblings of the brunet beside him went in one ear and out the other. If he'd only looked outside the van windows, he would've spotted a pale figure watching them leave from a corner of the street.

_\- From G to U –_  


"Ah-Eh… I-My name's Inoue Orihime, erm, it's a pleasure to be here…" A girl with waist-length auburn hair was standing in front of the class. She had a wide smile on her face and her caramel orbs were wide with glee.

"A pleasure indeed…" a smirking Nnoitra called from the back of the class, his uncovered eye staring openly at the exchange student's figure. There was a small bit of laughter at the raven-haired man's words but it died down immediately once the Principal spoke.

"I'm glad to see that you've taken an inclination towards our guest, Mr. Jiruga. But I would just like to make it clear to everyone that Ms. Inoue is to be treated as she is one of our own for the duration of her stay here, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Now, Ms. Inoue you will be occupying the seat left by Mr. Jeagerjaques right there…" Aizen indicated the seat right in front of Ulquiorra, which the Japanese woman instantly took. "I'll leave everything to you now, Rudobone…"

"Of course, sir." The class adviser bowed as the principal left their midst.

"Hello, I'm Orihime…"

Ulquiorra looked up to find the auburn-haired woman talking to her new seatmate. He frowned. She was taking up Grimmjow's seat.

"Il Forte Granz…" the blonde man replied easily.

"Il Forte, what a nice name…" Orihime complimented. Suddenly, she felt as though she was being watched. She turned around and was faced with a mildly-irritated pale man. "Uh… Hello there… I'm–"

"Inoue. I know." Ulquiorra replied flatly, not bothering to wipe off the frown from his lips.

"Oh… okay…" the Japanese woman looked uncomfortable. Well, who wouldn't? Ulquiorra was practically glaring daggers at her. Thankfully, she was saved from responding when Rudobone announced the start of their lesson.

_\- From G to U –_  


"Ulquiorra? Classes have ended… aren't you going to get up?" Neliel's voice asked from somewhere on his left but the ebony-haired man didn't budge; he continued reading in his seat.

"You can go ahead, Neliel, I'll finish this first…" Ulquiorra replied, keeping the thick book in front of his face.

"Ulquiorra come on… Stop that already…" the hazel-eyed woman urged, gently pulling down the book away from her friend's face.

"That text was vital for tomorrow's assignment, Neliel," Ulquiorra stated but allowed the book to be put down anyway.

"Tell me what's bothering you…" Neliel asked with a serious air. There was no one else in the classroom now; everyone had left to go home. "Its' been two weeks already, Ulquiorra… Won't you just stop the foolishness and admit it already?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite catch what you're saying Neliel." The ebony-haired man responded coolly.

"You've been snubbing Orihime as though she was dirt ever since she came here," Neliel pointed out.

"I can't get along well with everybody…"

"You don't get along with Nnoitra but I've never seen you ignore him when he tripped right in front of you…"

"Nnoitra has never tripped–"

"You know what I mean, Ulquiorra!"

"There were a lot of people around; I don't see why I have to be the one to help her up…"

"It's not only that! She keeps trying to befriend you but you're the one who's not cooperating!"

"Is it so wrong now to not like that woman?"

"Just because she's sitting at Grimmjow's place? Yes, it is wrong, Ulquiorra." Neliel spoke sternly, looking at her friend eye to eye.

"Who said it had anything to do with that man?"

"Oh, so Grimmjow's only 'that man' now, is he?" a teal brow arched. "Ulquiorra just tell me what's wrong…"

"There is nothing wrong, Neliel…" Ulquiorra replied firmly as he closed the textbook.

"You miss him, don't you?" the woman asked gently, an understanding look settling upon her features.

"No I don't Neliel." Ulquiorra faced his friend, showing much indignation in his face.

"Ulquiorra–" Neliel sounded apprehensive but then she stopped. Her eyes looked over the pale man and was directed towards the back door, an expression of utter surprise was etched on her face. "Grimmjow! You're back early! I thought there was still two weeks to go?"

The thick textbook clattered noisily to the floor as Ulquiorra's head whipped to look where the teal-haired woman was staring. A most crestfallen look came over him when he saw nothing but an open door. He turned back to face the Odershvank woman only to find her smiling kindly at him.

"Nice reaction, Ulquiorra," Neliel stated gleefully in her childish voice. "You don't just miss him. Nope. You're actually longing to see him again, aren't you, Ulquiorra?"

"What nonsense, Neliel." Ulquiorra replied stiffly, ignoring the heat on his cheeks as he reached for his fallen book. Really, how stupid could he be to fall for such a low trick? Curse that Neliel… He so does not miss Grimmjow.

"It makes sense, you know…" the teal-haired woman continued. "While Grimmjow was around you had someone to banter with, compete with and whatnot… You liked having challenges, even if you won't admit it. You like besting other people while Grimmjow just won't have that. So you two continue to have all those petty squabbles to keep your own sanities but now that Grimmjow's overseas and some bubbly woman takes his place, it's quite a blow to you, ain't it Ulquiorra?"

Jade eyes pointedly looked away. He hated to admit it, but the woman was somewhat right… somewhat.

"And now you're sulking because you realize that Grimmjow was actually a big part of your everyday life…" Neliel concluded. "Are you even keeping in touch with him?"

"Why should I when he doesn't even bother to? Besides, when it's morning here, it's nighttime at Japan…" Ulquiorra replied.

"We keep in touch, via e-mails you know… Maybe he sent you a message and you just weren't able to see it…"

"I check my mail everyday, no such thing has arrived."

"Oh."

"Neliel, get real, he's in Japan. He's most likely having the time of his life over there…"

"Stop being so bitter about it, Ulquiorra… Chances are, Grimmjow's missing you, too…"

"As if."

Neliel allowed herself a grin.

_\- From G to U –_  


The days wore on… and on… and on…

Ulquiorra had to admit that it was slowly beginning to be a chore. Going to school, that is. Maybe, Neliel was right… He had been used to having Grimmjow around. And now that the muscular man was miles and miles away… Well, he can't do anything about it. Not now, not anymore. Admittedly, he felt the tiniest bit of resentment that Grimmjow was sending messages to Neliel while he received none. But then he reminded himself that the sapphire-eyed man was might still be furious at him for getting him into the student exchange program.

"Excuse me, is this seat available?"

The ebony-haired man was brought out of his musings by a polite voice querying him. Looking up, jade eyes spotted the auburn-haired exchange student standing before him with a tray of food in hand, referring to the seat directly opposite him. Grimmjow's seat. The expression on the porcelain face tightened. "No. Someone sits there." Ulquiorra answered coldly.

"Oh." Orihime looked uneasy at hearing the reply.

"Well then she can take the seat beside you, Ulquiorra…" Neliel suddenly appeared beside the Japanese. "Nobody sits there, right?"

Ulquiorra glared at Neliel for a few seconds before shrugging.

"There you go, Orihime…" Neliel said jovially as she pushed the exchange student to the empty seat before heading to her own.

"Th-Thank you, Neliel-san…" Orihime replied meekly.

"No problem… Anyway, I've got something to ask you…" the teal-haired woman said with a smile.

Ulquiorra was staring at the empty seat across him, chewing idly on the sandwich in his hands. He had no intention of paying attention to whatever Neliel wanted to discuss with the Japanese girl.

"I heard that the student exchange program was going to be extended by another month, is that true?" Neliel asked, loud enough for the seemingly disinterested Ulquiorra to hear. Seeing the confused look on the other woman, Neliel gave a wink, indicating for the other to play along with her.

Understanding the teal-haired woman's signal, Orihime nodded and answered. "Oh yes, Principal Aizen had informed me just yesterday. It seems that the program worked very well and they'd like to see how it can further affect the students… or something like that…"

"Wow. So you're gonna stay here for one more month…" hazel eyes locked onto the pale man who appeared to have frozen in his seat. "That's great Orihime! My friend, who was your exchange in Japan, said that he was beginning to like the place. I told him he'd like it there and I was right…"

"Yes, Japan is a wonderful place but over here is great as well…" Orihime followed the other woman's line of view and found the ebony-haired man sitting stone-still. "It's a bit refreshing to travel to other places once in a while…"

"Hey, Ulquiorra. What can you say?" Neliel asked, gaining the stoic man's attention.

Jade eyes looked at her and the Japanese woman's expectant faces. A stony expression was on the porcelain features as Ulquiorra replied. "I have no interest in that student exchange program. Kindly keep me out of your conversation." With that, he reverted to staring at the table and munching most dejectedly at his sandwich. Another month…?

Meanwhile, Neliel and Orihime were sharing identical smiles.

_\- From G to U –_  


'Let's hang out at d café 2nyt, 7 pm.'

That was what Neliel's text message had told him a few hours ago. So now he was here, sitting alone on a café table in the corner of the shop, nursing a cup of espresso, waiting for the woman to arrive. It was Saturday night and there were quite a number of people in the shop. Checking the watch on his left wrist, Ulquiorra noted that it was five minutes past seven. Neliel was late.

The wind chimes resounded as the door opened. Jade eyes quickly shot up to see who was arriving, freezing when a muscular figure went through the doors. Blue hair, blue eyes, and a decided frown upon tanned lips; Grimmjow…? No way. Neliel said that the program was extended by another month. That Inoue girl even confirmed it. Grimmjow couldn't be here… Was his mind playing tricks on him? No, no, no… Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head. It was just his imagination… Opening his eyes once more, disbelief flooded his system at finding Grimmjow still standing there, what's more, the man was looking directly his way.

There was a long tense moment as sapphire orbs held the gaze of jade irises. Slowly, finally, Ulquiorra nodded, acknowledging the other man. Grimmjow soon made his way over and sat on the only other seat available.

"Neliel didn't tell me you were coming…" Grimmjow muttered crossing his arms as he leaned on the back of the chair.

"I thought you still had another month abroad on the student exchange program…" Ulquiorra responded evenly.

"What? Another fucking month in that hellhole? No shitting way."

"Really? I was under the impression that you liked that place…"

"Are you on drugs, Schiffer?" Grimmjow raised a brow at him. "Who'd want to spend another day in a place where all you know to say is fuckin' 'ohayou'? Seriously, I can't wait for the stupid program to end…"

"Neliel said…" But Ulquiorra didn't trust himself to finish that statement, so instead, the ebony-haired man focused on drinking his espresso.

"What did Neliel say?" Grimmjow pressed on, quite intrigued.

Ulquiorra looked at the blue-eyed man for a few seconds before finally answering. "She said you liked Japan…"

"What? That's total bullshit, I hate the goddamn place," Grimmjow exclaimed at the same time calling a waitress to his side. "Give me one of those espressos…" He ordered, the waitress wrote it down on a notepad and walked away.

"Well, I had only Neliel to rely on for news about you… It's not like you told me anything about Japan…" Ulquiorra said, setting his elbow on the table and cupping his cheek with his right hand, his eyes looking away from his only other companion.

"Whoa, if you wanted to hear from me then you could've just sent me an e-mail…" Grimmjow's frown widened. "Stop blaming me for all the shit in your life."

"Thought you were still mad at me…"

"Yeah? Well I thought you were the one angry at me…"

Bright green irises looked at the sapphire-eyed man from the corner of his eyes. "I suppose I should apologize now… You were right; I did put your name into that student exchange program…"

"Why the hell are you saying those stuff now…" Grimmjow raised a brow at him just as his order arrived.

"I… I don't know…" Ulquiorra's gaze fell down to his own cup of espresso. His mouth was moving on its own, he didn't know why it suddenly began to spurt out his innermost thoughts. Nonetheless, the jade-eyed man didn't seem to mind it as much as he'd thought. Speaking out like this made him calm down a great deal. "I'm… guilty, I guess… I didn't really expect them to take you away for a month… School is… it's different… very different when you weren't around…"

The cup was stuck in between Grimmjow's lips as he digested what the smaller man was telling him. Slowly, the muscular man set down the cup upon its saucer, his head buzzing with thoughts brought about by the other's words. "Well… Do you want to know about… what happened to me… in Japan, I mean…" Grimmjow found himself saying, inwardly cursing himself for speaking such lame words.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Neliel seems to be running late… We could talk while we wait for her…" Even saying those words felt weird to the pale-skinned man. He and Grimmjow never did just 'talk'. They snapped at, bantered with, and (to a certain extent) dissed each other… Neliel was usually the one who brought them to converse civilly with one another.

"Well, I got to Japan right on time for school," Grimmjow began. "So with no time to get over jetlag, I was pushed into the damn classroom. You know how pissed I can get when I lack sleep, right? So I was in no fucking mood to get along with anyone… Some people over there seemed to take it personal and I ended up punching a guy called Itsy-go – no, I think it was Itchygo – ah, who gives a shit? Anyway, first day in, I got landed in detention."

A wry smile settled on pale lips as Ulquiorra continued to listen in silence to his friend's story.

"So I punched one guy, right?" Grimmjow continued after a gulp of espresso. "And then the next day, the whole student body's against me! It's like that guy I punched was their god or something… An offense against him was like an offense against the whole damned school. And that was just the first fucking day…" As such, the muscular man related his experience overseas as his companion listened intently.

Their drinks were now finished, the cups sat empty upon their saucers on the table. Ulquiorra had both his hands atop each other on the table, his jade irises intent on his companion. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was sitting back on his chair, his hands crossed over his chest as he continued to speak ill of Karakura High.

"So basically, I didn't get along with anybody… They just couldn't gang up on me coz I'm all 'privileged' because of the exchange program shit. Basically, that's the only thing that the stupid program's worth. It was dull back there… I couldn't wait to get back here… to go back home…"

Sapphire eyes landed on his companion and Grimmjow was slightly taken aback. There was some sort of glazed over look on the bright green orbs with a small smile tugging at the corner of black and white lips. A most mysterious smile was on Ulquiorra's features; one that reflected calm but not total happiness.

"Er… Schiffer?"

No response.

"Schiffer?"

Still nothing.

"Yo, Ulquiorra!"

Finally, pale eyelids fluttered as a sense of focus came back onto jade eyes. A confused expression was on the porcelain features. "Jeagerjaques?"

"Finally! I thought you went and died on me, Ulquiorra! Really, not reacting like that!"

"…Did you just call me by name?"

Grimmjow's mouth was left hanging open as he processed the smaller man's words. "Well, you weren't reacting when I called you 'Schiffer'…" he replied sheepishly. What the hell was he being sheepish for?

"…I wasn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"There's something on your mind?" Grimmjow guessed, placing his crossed arms on the tabletop, surveying his friend using sharp blue eyes.

"It's nothing…" Ulquiorra replied hastily, looking at the doors for some reason.

"Tell me, Ulquiorra." The blue-haired man urged.

"It's nothing, Jeagerjaques…"

"Grimmjow."

"What?"

"Just call me Grimmjow."

"Jeager–" Ulquiorra attempted to protest but a finger on his lips instantly stopped him.

"Ulquiorra shut up." Grimmjow stated, keeping his finger on the other man's lips. "Look, we've been hanging out with each other since middle school. We're in third year high now."

"That has nothing to do with it-"

"You call Neliel by her first name." Grimmjow stated bluntly.

"Yes, but what you're asking me…" Ulquiorra grabbed the tanned hand in front of his face and pulled it aside. "I've got a lot of things on my mind lately… I don't want to think much, Grimm–" Jade eyes widened and pale lips instinctively pursed up. Dear lord no…

Grimmjow's lips formed a wide smile, catching his friend's slight slip up.

"You never heard that." Ulquiorra's brows furrowed slightly at his 'threat'.

"And I missed you too." Grimmjow replied, leaning in towards the pale man.

Ulquiorra could only blink in surprise as he felt warmth spread through his left cheek and left hand. Grimmjow was just pulling away from him, still wearing a smile. Closer inspection revealed to him that the taller man's hand was settled over his pale one.

"You…" a look of pleasant surprise came over the ebony-haired man's features. "Jea-I mean, Grimm- no, wait, I…"

"Hm?" the sapphire-eyed man inquired, watching the other man with an amused air. Seeing Ulquiorra become inarticulate for even just a short moment was something to be remembered. Who knew kissing the guy on the cheeks could make him flush a bright pink?

Ulquiorra broke eye contact with his muscular friend, his gaze falling on their hands. An unusual sensation filling him as he registered what had just transpired. Following his instinct, the pale hand was slowly turned upwards, his palm making contact with a rougher counterpart. "C-Can you just say that again, Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired man leaned closer to his companion and whispered. "Goddamn, I missed you, Ulquiorra…"

A genuine smile settled on a pair of pale lips. "Ditto," Ulquiorra breathed out. He felt loads better now.

"Hey, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow suddenly called, causing the other man to shoot him a questioning look. "Neliel set us up didn't she?"

The pale man only shook his head wryly, "That Neliel… Yeah, I suppose she did…"

"Well, let's go then…" Grimmjow invited as he took out a few bills and set those on the table before he stood up, his right hand still enclosing a pale left hand.

"Where to?" Ulquiorra asked as he left his seat as well.

"Time to give the fairy godmother a visit…" Grimmjow answered with a grin.

"I don't think Neliel would appreciate us suddenly barging into her apartment…" Ulquiorra told the taller man as they headed out the café doors.

"Believe me, she already has dinner for us there…"

"Alright, I believe you…"

A pale hand clutched tighter at a calloused tanned hand. There was nothing more to be missed.

_\- From G to U –_  



	8. Straying Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is one uptight green-eyed bitch. And you just know you wouldn't want him mad.

"How're thing's goin', Aizen-sama?" a silver-haired man asks as he enters the Monitoring Room, an Arrancar following close behind him pushed a trolley with two mugs and a teapot on it.

"Gin," the ex-fifth division captain acknowledges as he turns around the chair, chocolate eyes landing on his right-hand man. "How kind of you to join me here today…"

"'S nothin'," the fox-faced shinigami replies as the Arrancar that followed him finished pouring the tea on the two mugs and promptly left the room, closing the door as it did. "So, how's today's session brewin' about, hn?"

"It's going perfectly, as expected," Aizen answers, standing up to take his mug of tea and sipping on it.

Meanwhile, Gin peers through slit-like eyes at the widest screen of all which featured the Espada and their Fracción congregated in the Meeting Hall. Instead of lounging on their usual seats, however, Aizen's strongest ten were mostly standing up, eyeing a drop-down TV screen with loathing.

Shinsou's wielder gave a small whistle as he stood back to watch the more or less rampaging members of their army. "Ya sure got 'em fired up for the war," he commented, shifting soundlessly to stand near his Captain.

"Preparation is a must, isn't it?" Aizen replied with his usual smile, setting down his mug.

"They sure look like a bloodthirsty lot," Gin stated in a tone of approval.

 

_\- From G to U –_

 

"We will destroy Aizen Sousuke. Defeat him and monstrosities that he has created with the Hougyoku."

An ancient voice boomed in the closed room, echoing eerily as the image of a wizened man on the screen moved his lips in time to the resounding words.

Meanwhile, on the ground, a number of the Espada and their Fracción were growling at the Shinigami Commander-General's image. Shouts of outrage contested the old man's booming voice.

"-things like that should never have been brought into existence–"

"I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT! DROP DEAD!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU OLD GEEZER!"

Mila Rose and Apache had taken it upon themselves to voice out their superior's thoughts. Halibel was standing just behind her subordinates, arms crossed as usual but with a piercing look of hatred etched upon the visible features of her face. Her black-gloved fingers gripped the white sleeves of her own arm tightly, attempting to keep herself in check; how could she reign in her fracción if she herself didn't show any composure? Sun-sun, for her part, kept quiet for once not bothering to silence her fellow fracción; the same boiling anger visible her eyes as she looked at the lined face on the screen with strings of expletives running along her mind.

"-put them in line. Those barbarians must not be allowed to run amok."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AS SUCH? ME, BARRAGAN LUISENBARN! THE GOD-KING OF HUECO MUNDO!" The Segunda Espada's gravelly voice challenged the booming speakers. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY RAT, SHINIGAMI! BOW DOWN TO  **ME**!" Barragan's fracción were not far behind in exalting their master.

The image on screen changed, now showing flashes of other Shinigamis in their black uniforms. Some of them were donning white haoris, while one other is donning a pink one along with a straw hat.

At that, more roars of outrage and a couple more expletives filled the room. Almost, but not quite, drowning out the First Division Captain's steady voice, which now acted like a voice-over.

"What a lame bunch of eyesores!"

"You can't fucking defeat us!"

"Dream on, bitches!"

"Come on here right now and I'll show you who's boss!

"Go to hell you bastards!"

"But… technically speaking, Hueco Mundo  _is_  hell…"

"Who fucking asked you, pinky?"

Before the Octava Espada could snap back a reply to the wielder of Santa Teresa, a much louder voice broke through.

"YOU! YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' voice rose above the rest as the image of an orange-haired shinigami substitute showed up on the television screen.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO LOOK DOWN ON ME!" the Sexta's voice was raging, his sapphire eyes burning with hostility at the teenager on screen. "I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU APART, ASSHOLE!"

The rest of the room was still shouting but the aqua-haired Espada's voice was by no contest the loudest of all.

Pale blue brows were creased and his right hand had actually drawn out Pantera.

"TAKE THIS, FUCKING SHINIGAMI!" Grimmjow had just raised his right hand, his body shifting into a position of propelling his sword towards the screen, most probably aiming to destroy it when a beam of green-hued cero beat him to it.

All sounds ceased as the television screen burst apart with the cero's impact. The screen was now nothing more than some sparking wires and what few scrap debris scattered smoking on the white floor. All Arrancar present seemed to be momentarily speechless, as though they've broken out of a trance.

Slowly, Grimmjow, with his whole raging composure dissolved, turned to face the source of the green cero; because, really, there was no other suspect.

Sitting on his usual seat at the meeting table meant for Aizen and his Espada was Ulquiorra Schiffer. The Cuatro Espada faced the others with his own right hand raised, his pointing finger standing out and directed at the now non-existent screen. A mien of distaste took over the usual indifferent expression that was etched on his pale face.

"Manwhore."

Pairs of eyes widened at the uttered statement. Not only was it their first time to hear such a term but it was their first time to hear anything close to obscenity pass the Cuatro's black and white lips. In fact, everyone present could have easily shrugged it off and passed the blame to some other Arrancar if not for the fact that they saw Ulquiorra say the word with their very own eyes.

Seemingly content, Ulquiorra took hold of the teacup that was previously resting on the saucer he held on his left hand and took a sip of tea, subsequently turning his chair to face the table once more.

With his anger rising again, the Sexta Espada forcefully sheathed his blade before he roughly marched towards the dark-haired Arrancar. Everyone else appeared to be frozen on their respective spots.

"What the fuck was that about, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow spat as he placed a hand on the back of the chair and robustly turned the furniture around, forcing the pale-skinned Espada to face him.

Cool green eyes looked up impassively at the fuming Espada. The teacup and saucer that he held before was now nowhere in sight; he must've placed it back on the table previously, or else his white garments would've been soaked with an unsightly stain of tea.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Pantera's wielder continued to rage at receiving no reply, placing his other hand on the backrest of the chair as he loomed over the relatively smaller Espada.

With Grimmjow's hands firmly implanted of both sides of his seat, and the muscular Espada's harsh breathing falling onto him, Ulquiorra was feeling quite constricted. Sighing, he raised his right hand and placed it firmly against the middle of the Sexta's chest.

Confusion seeped into Grimmjow's face as he eyed the cold hand against him.

Using a fair amount of force, the Cuatro Espada slowly pushed the taller Arrancar away, making the latter back up two steps, as he stood up from his seat as well. Green orbs stared equally at the sapphire pair that mirrored them.

Quietly, as though no one else is supposed to hear his words, Ulquiorra parted his lips and stated.

"You're being too loud, Sexta.  _Much_  too loud."

A meaningful look was directed at the blue-haired Espada to accompany the implicative statement; the porcelain hand gradually travelling down Jeagerjaquez' front. Black-tipped fingers ghosted over the taut muscles and the scar that marked Grimmjow's front, stopping short of the tell-tale hole before completely drawing back.

"Keep your volume in check." Ulquiorra added as he pocketed both his hands, "Do you understand, Sexta?"

There was an odd glint in those too-green eyes and Grimmjow could only find enough sense in him to nod wordlessly. The slight inclination at the corner of the Cuatro's lips was gone as quick as it appeared, and Murcielago's wielder merely stood back, still eye to eye with the Sexta.

Gray-eyed Starrk buried his head in his arms again, resuming his nap at the meeting table. The Primera Espada had been dozing on and off for a while and the sudden crash alerted his senses, waking him with a jolt. But now that things appeared to be pacifying again, the wavy-haired brunet found his awareness slipping away once more.

Politely coughing, Szayel Aporro flipped his hair, speaking airily as to break the thick silence that had settled in the room. "Oh dear, look at the time… I suppose I should be returning to my lab now… My experiments are direly about to be thrown off schedule…" With that the pink-haired Espada was first to waltz out of the room. All the others soon followed suit; the fracción dutifully walking behind their superiors.

Pretty soon, the Meeting Hall was empty save for the Sexta, the Cuatro, and a dozing Primera.

"Since when did you learn to blackmail, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow finally asked with a raised brow and a wide scowl on his lips, taking the first steps towards the wide open doorway which their 'brothers and sisters' just used as an exit.

"Since it was necessary," came Ulquiorra's monotonous reply.

"Tsch." And Grimmjow said nothing more as they made their way out of the Meeting Hall, for if he had translated the Cuatro's words correctly, simply agreeing was the best option that he had.

Because apparently in Schiffer-speak,

' _You're being too loud, Sexta._ _Much_ _too loud.'_

translates to

' _You're screaming louder that I can make you do in bed and that is impermissible, Sexta.'_

And

' _Keep your volume in check. Do you understand, Sexta?'_

really means

' _Shut up or I will not hesitate in cutting you off for a year. Understood?'_

And sometimes, Aizen's sixth strongest finds himself wondering just how the hell was he even managing to top the Cuatro…

 

_\- From G to U –_

 

_Speaking of Aizen…_

"Gin?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Did you just witness our Cuatro Espada saying, pardon the word, ' _man_ whore'…?"

"Yep, I believe Ulqui-chan said just that. Referrin' to the Kurosaki kid, he did. Blasted off yer television screen with his cero, too…"

"…Right… And then he walked out of the room with the Sexta…?"

"Mm-hm. Seems like those two're gettin' along  _pre_ tty well…"

"…"

"… Now, I wonder if this is related to Ulqui-chan's request last month for sound-proofing the Grimm-chan's chambers…?"

Never had there been any stain other than blood to mar the pristine whiteness of Las Noches until that fateful day… as far as the ex-shinigami captains knew, at least. But what Aizen knew for sure was that whoever answered his summons to clean up the tea from the floor would have to be silenced.

 

_\- From G to U –_

 


	9. Stray Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen's being a good host to the new... boarder... of the Las Noches Palace. So it really wasn't Inoue's fault that things got a bit too out of hand...

Everything was goddamned Aizen's fault.

Oh yes. If it wasn't for the all-powerful bastard's decision to ensure his win over Soul Society, he wouldn't even have to deal with  _it_  right now.

 _It_  was already getting on his nerves, being too damn bubbly and friendly with everyone around… And now, this…

"Here you go, Grimmjow-san~!" the sickly sweet voice of one Inoue Orihime called as she held up a not-so-welcome sight for Aizen's Sixth Espada.

The Arrancar's face turned into a scowl, sharp cerulean eyes giving the foreign object a distrustful and scrutinizing look. It was brown. It was white. It was black.

"What in the name of fuck is  _that_ , woman?" Grimmjow demanded.

Large onyx eyes blinked, a small frown forming on her lips before the megawatt smile returned twice fold. "Why it's ice cream of course! And I made this one especially for you!" Orihime replied, beaming.

'Ice… cream…?' Grimmjow's mind couldn't quite process the data. His unease must've shown on his face for the supposed 'captive' quickly added.

"You're supposed to eat it! It'll make you feel good, I swear!"

A pale blue brow rose.

"It's one of my favorite combinations: vanilla ice cream AND teriyaki sauce! I tried it myself before and I promise you it tastes great!"

A brown Belgian cone topped with a white scoop of ice cream with drizzles of a black substance was thrust into the Espada's hands.

 _He_  was supposed to eat  _that_? Grimmjow shuddered inwardly. "Are you sure that ain't poisoned or any–"

"Of course, of course," Orihime reiterated. "Now please do call Zommari-san… It's his turn now…" And the auburn-haired woman proceeded to push the taller figure out of her door.

Once he was out, Grimmjow looked at the ice cream cone in his hand once again, giving the object a highly distrustful look.

"Jeagerjaques, you're blocking the way." A deep voice called him.

Looking up, the Sexta became aware that the other Espada were there as well. Starrk was just leaving via the hallway on the right, a hand scratching his hair and Lilynette walking alongside him, holding a cone with a scoop of ice cream coated with dark brown powder that smelled strongly of coffee. The Tercera was leaning against a wall, standing alone, giving the cone in her hands a piercing glare as though wondering how the hell she was supposed to eat it without sullying herself; its ice cream scoop was pink and had oddly shaped chunks of who-knows-what jutting out of it here and there. Meanwhile, a crushed cone on the floor that was surrounded by a puddle of orange told Grimmjow quite blatantly that Barragan did not like his.

"Jeagerjaques." Zommari repeated, this time giving the higher-ranking Espada an annoyed look.

"Huh - Oh yeah. Sorry man…" And Grimmjow stepped aside, allowing the Septimo access to their prisoner's room. With a quick scan around, the Arrancar saw that Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero, and Yammy were also in the vicinity. It seems that every one of the Espada was given a 'treat'.

"So… What did you get?" a slick voice asked him, followed by a slurping sound. It was Nnoitra.

Frowning, the Sexta replied, "Woman told me this shit's vanilla and teriyaki sauce… Like hell I'd know what those are…"

Nnoitra merely shrugged and continued to lick around the cone, his tongue darting around the quite disfigured green scoop on it.

"And that is…?" The muscular Espada eyed the dripping green stuff suspiciously.

"Wasabi, she said… with honey but I already finished that up…"

Rolling his eyes, the Sixth Espada turned around but before he'd even taken a single step, he found himself face to face with the coquettish Octava.

"Hello, Sexta-chan! Allow me to get just a teensy bit of sample of that – Thank you – Bye bye~!" In the span of two seconds, Szayel Aporro had gotten out a scooper and a test tube and had managed to get a small section of Grimmjow's ice cream.

"The hell was that, bitch?" Grimmjow burst out but it was too late, Szayel had already scurried off to Zommari who had just emerged from Orihime's room holding an ice cream cone which had a pale yellow scoop and pineapple chunks on top.

"I'm outta here…" Grimmjow muttered, walking away from the group. The tanned Espada walked through monotonous hallways, still not risking tasting what the Inoue woman had given him. His brain was having a rather heated debate that ran along the lines of 'To Eat or Not To Eat' that he wasn't able to see where his feet dragged him. Only when he felt someone colliding against him did Grimmjow finally looked up, fixing a glare on his features. "Watch it, dumbass–" But without warning, the Sexta's mouth suddenly hung open.

Before him was the impeccable Cuatro Espada… or so he thought. The forlorn expression was still there, jade green eyes looked at him with indifference, and a frown was on his lips… or what he could make out of it at least for at the moment, a most out-of-place splat of pale green surrounded the Espada's mouth. A closer look revealed to Grimmjow that his superior held a half-eaten cone, which had a green-hued filling, in one hand.

"Talk about refinement…" Grimmjow smirked, feeling quite elated at seeing his superior in a less-than-perfect disposition. "The hell's wrong with you, Ulquiorra? Never thought you'd be the greedy type…"

The Cuatro didn't bother to reply and instead made motions to continue walking as though the whole encounter didn't happen.

"Who-Who-Whoa, hold it up right there. I ain't done talkin' to ya just yet…" Grimmjow admonished, stopping the smaller Arrancar by gripping his shoulder with his unoccupied hand.

Ulquiorra finally looked back at his restrictor and shot him a glare cold enough to freeze hell over. "Release me, Sexta." The great big splat of ice cream around his lips, however, didn't quite help in retaining his usual intimidating self. In fact, the Sexta Espada had to exercise much self-control not to roll around on the floor laughing at his superior.

"I have no business with you, Sexta. Let go." The authoritative tone of the Cuatro still did minimal damage as the taller Arrancar's focus was driven to the smudge of pale-green ice cream that surrounded pale lips.

"Che." Grimmjow smirked. "I was just wonderin' why you're eatin' the crap that that woman made…"

A deadpanned look crossed Ulquiorra's features as he eyed the now-melting ice cream in the taller Espada's hand. "If you actually tasted your provision, you'd know that it is actually quite delectable."

"Shit, you actually like this shit?" the Sexta asked incredulously and then he paused… a pondering look overcame his features, as though a sudden thought had plagued his mind. He eyed the Cuatro most curiously. "Let me have a taste."

Glass-like green eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You heard me. I wanna know what is it that made you like that junk…"

Ulquiorra intensified his glare but a slight movement of his caught the Sexta's eyes and Grimmjow was barely able to hide a snort when he realized that the smaller Arrancar  _actually_  held his ice cream cone closer to his chest in a protective manner.

The cerulean-eyed Espada gave the other a leering smile that exposed his canines as he took a step nearer.

The look on Ulquiorra's face quite frankly stated ' _Don't you dare._ ' But as per usual, Grimmjow didn't even back down.

Another step forward and the too-pale Espada shifted one foot, moving an inch away. The snide smile turned into a smirk as Grimmjow made show of venturing forward still. Blue eyes clashed with green and in the blink of an eye Ulquiorra was gone.

The Cuatro emerged in an empty hallway in the South Wing of Las Noches, miles and miles away from where he'd met Grimmjow. Before he could even lift one foot however, a burst of reiatsu from behind told him that the Sexta had once again became infuriatingly persistent.

"Now, now Ulquiorra… Whatever happened to the Espada camaraderie..?" Grimmjow taunted, disregarding the fact that his vanilla ice cream was melting and dripping onto the hand that enclosed it, bringing along the black teriyaki sauce with it.

"…" the green-eyed Arrancar merely turned and once again Sonido-ed away.

"Hmph. If it's a chase you want, then it's a damn chase you'll get!" Grimmjow declared before he himself disappeared to pursue the Fourth.

_\- From G to U –_

"Delicious, delicious…" the golden-eyed researcher of Las Noches murmured to himself as he nibbled on the caramel-coated apple that was set atop the Belgian waffle cone. Consequently making his way back to his private chambers-slash-laboratory, Szayel Aporro was poorly unaware of the –

_SWOOSH!_

A great gust of wind unceremoniously disturbed the Espada's peaceful walk, golden eyes blinked behind square spectacles as a gloved hand subconsciously pushed back the strands of his hair that were displaced. The scientist looked around but no one was there but himself, he then chanced a look at the wide open window that he was standing by.

'It seems it's going be quite windy tonight…' Szayel Aporro mused as he resumed his walk, biting off a bit of the caramel apple as he did so.

It was not long, however, before another blast of air came across the Octava, this time the force was too strong and unexpected that the Espada was thrown on his back. Pink brows furrowed as Szayel Aporro took a moment to feel the spiritual pressure that came along with the wind, a frown settling on his lips when he registered who it was. Standing up, Aizen's Eight strongest dusted himself off before continuing his way to his chambers, muttering something along the lines of 'those two again…'

_\- From G to U –_

A pointed, pinkish tongue openly licked the spindly pale fingers as a small-framed blonde gulped.

The tongue slid between the middle and pointing fingers, cleaning up stray drips of green-hued cream. The raven-haired man seemed greatly unmindful of his companions…  _distress_.

A small cough. "N-Noitra-sama… I-I believe i-it's about time f-for our scheduled sp-sparring…"

An onyx orb looked down at the meek fraccion as the tongue retreated back into the Quinta's mouth. "Hmph, fine." Nnoitra finally conceded, wiping off his now-saliva-covered hand onto his clothes.

"A-As you wish." Tesla bowed, continuously forcing his  _problem_  to disappear.

Nodding, the lanky Espada began to walk past his subordinate; the training area was that way, after all.

Tesla had just raised his head to follow when an insurmountable force came from behind him, causing Verruga's wielder to stumble forward… falling against his master's exposed chest.

The blonde's breath hitched as he immediately pulled back, his cheeks burning a hot pink. "I-I apologize Nnoitra-sama…" he stammered.

"Hn." Nnoitra only rolled his eyes, he was not the least bit shaken by the burst of reiatsu. He  _was_  Quinta Espada. The raven-haired man proceeded to walk forward. "Come  _on_  Tesla-" The command had only just left the man's mouth when a second, stronger, spiritual force went past him. This time he wasn't expecting it; resulting in the lanky Espada's fall.

Mocha eyes had widened most comically when he saw his superior falling back. Being much too shocked to do anything, Tesla soon found himself flat on his back on the cold floor with Nnoitra sitting up on his stomach spouting a string of curse words.

"-Goddamn fuckers…" the Quinta spat as he finally stood up. He turned to his fraccion who was still lying on the ground. "Oi, Tesla! Get up!"

By that time, however, the blonde Arrancar was beet red. And with an even harder problem. The fraccion quickly stood up but instead of following his superior, Tesla ran to the other end of the hall, shouting his apology. "Nnoitra-sama! Ah-I apologize! I-I just re-remembered there was s-something I forgot to d-do! I'll catch up w-with the sparring! I'M SORRRY!"

_\- From G to U –_

Ichimaru Gin was having a most pleasant day…

Aizen's right hand man was peacefully strolling along the wide halls of Las Noches, his very own treat cupped between both hands. Atop the Belgian wafer cone sat a scoop of  _blue_  ice cream, with miniature gumballs appearing to be embedded on its surface.

'Bubblegum ice cream with actual bubblegum isn't so bad…' Gin thought to himself as he hummed a tune, passing empty hall after empty hall. The silver-haired man started to chew on the gumballs that he'd accumulated in his mouth, aiming to make one huge bubblegum balloon.

The Ex-Captain of the Third Division turned a corner, heading towards the monitoring room, still chewing his gum. Somewhere in the middle of the hall, Gin stopped and began his first attempt to blow a bubble. It was going great, and the man proceeded to put in more air into his bubble, making it expand so that it now covered more than half of his pale, pointed face.

The red-eyed man allowed himself a grin. Ha! Easy as pie! The shinigami thought in triumph but his musings were interrupted by a quickly passing yet massive spiritual pressure. That and a tell-tale 'POP' which served to his only warning before he found his face covered in the recesses of what had been his great big bubblegum bubble.

Grumbling, and a tad bit pissed off, the silver-haired man deftly began to pick off the bubblegum from his face. Once he'd extracted all of the offending material, the shinigami walked over to the side of the hall and pressed a finger onto the wall. Immediately a compartment opened and the man dropped the remainders of his bubble gum in it. The compartment slid shut soon after.

Sighing, Gin began his way towards the monitoring room once again, sullenly licking his blue-hued treat. Bubblegum were now on his no-no list.

Feeling another presence behind him, and deciding not to fall for the same trick twice, Gin turned around to face the oncoming Arrancar. "Now listen here, you–"

But Aizen's right hand man wasn't even given the privilege to finish his speech and the approaching figure haphazardly went past him with a significant amount of spiritual pressure.

"Well tha' wasn' very nice…" Gin pouted before he felt something wet against his front. Looking down, the ex-Captain found a blob of blue soundly resting against his immaculate white robe, soiling the area just below his chest.

"Oh crud."

_\- From G to U –_

"Come on Ulquiorra!"

Glare.

"Oi–!"

A cero went past the Sexta, missing his head by two inches.

"Whoa! You bitch!"

"Relent your chase Sexta." Came the cold voice of the ebony-haired Arrancar, still running forward.

"You're the one that's making this goddamn hard for both of us, jackass!" Grimmjow roared, avoiding another green ray of cero. "And fucking stop using your cero on me!"

"You will not listen. Nor do you cease." Ulquiorra replied, quickly taking another bite of ice cream; the cone in his hands now only a fourth of what it first was. The pale-skinned Espada set his eyes forward, leaping another great distance.

"Argh!" Sapphire eyes then spotted an opening to the left. A shortcut? Grimmjow's lips formed a grin. Perfect.

When the Cuatro looked back to see if there was adequate distance between him and the other, jade eyes widened to find none but an empty hallway behind him. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, pale hand tight around the last bit of his ice cream cone, eyeing his surroundings most suspiciously. Surely Grimmjow didn't just give up. He's sure to be around here somewhere… Green irises darted left and right. Where could that–?

"Gotcha!" Grimmjow's obnoxiously triumphant voice came from behind the higher ranking Espada and with the blink of an eye, Murcielago's wielder found himself pressed against the wall.

Ebony brows furrowed as jade irises noted that the lower-ranked Espada actually dared to hoist him up by the front of his jacket-top. Too busy was Ulquiorra is silently seething at Grimmjow's roguishness that he only noticed too late that the latter had succeeded in taking a bite… or rather, eating up the last of the ice cream cone that he held in his hands.

The resounding 'SNAP!' of when Grimmjow had successfully taken in the Belgian cone brought the Cuatro's attention towards the smug features of the muscular Espada's face. Too-green orbs quickly saw the absence of the cone in his hands and were promptly filled with a fiery threat.

"Give. That. Back. Sexta." Ulquiorra demanded, punctuating each word with as much force as he could allow himself to show.

Grimmjow only smirked at that, "Dude, it's already in my mouth… And I've gotta say, you're fucking right for once!" The deadly flash in green eyes went unnoticed as the Sexta continued. "That woman's crap actually tastes – OOMPH!"

Sapphire orbs widened beyond what was first thought possible, and for the first time in his remembered lifetime, Grimmjow was left wordless. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say. Oh no, there's actually quite an abundance of words running around our dear Sexta's mind. Most of them curses, but words nonetheless. Actually, what prevented the man from saying a thing was the fact that his mouth was quite… occupied at the moment. And please do try again later.

Pantera's wielder was stock-still as the usually impassive Espada before him was now more or less  _engaged_  in a kiss with him. Okay, it wasn't  _really_  a kiss. More like a war of tongues, actually, seeing as the Cuatro was giving much of a desperate effort to try and salvage the last piece of his ice cream treat from the mouth of the opportunistic glutton that was the Sexta. And all Grimmjow could properly recall was that one second he was gloating and the next he'd been roughly pulled down and attacked.

The aqua-haired Espada's confusion wasn't long to last as he soon found the definite reason for his superior's actions. He could feel the Cuatro's tongue inside his mouth, feeling around until it made contact with the familiar sensation of the waffle cone and it then proceeded to pull at the last morsel, taking it away.

Not to be outdone at his self-proclaimed area of expertise (he wasn't  **SEX** ta for no reason, damn it!), Grimmjow used his body weight to pin the slighter Arrancar against the wall, thereby causing a moment of shock that stilled the Cuatro's actions. With the momentary surprise, Grimmjow took his chance and retrieved the food item, broke off their 'kiss' and promptly swallowed the last bit of the Belgian cone.

Realizing his loss, Ulquiorra allowed a glare to fill up his features. "You dirty cheater."

"Hey, for your information, I wasn't the one who started to use dirty tactics here," the sapphire-eyed Espada retorted with a grin. "Mmm, what flavor was your ice cream by any chance?"

"Melon and watermelon." The Cuatro replied with an almost – oh who are we kidding? The porcelain face was definitely contorted into a pout. Ulquiorra was sulking. And with the pale green smudge around his lips, he quite got the look of a child denied of his rightful dessert.

And damn it all if Grimmjow didn't find the Cuatro's current look to be bordering on his scale of 'cute' to 'why the fuck why aren't you like this every damn day?'. Clearing his throat, and successfully making the higher-ranking Espada look up at him, Grimmjow began…

"Er, stop looking like some kicked puppy, alright?" he loosened his hold on the smaller man's jacket-top. "If it'll… I dunno, make you feel better or somethin'… I guess I can… uh,  _share_  my…" Shit. What was the stupid foodstuff called again? Unable to remember, Grimmjow just opted to jerk his head in the direction of his other hand which held his teriyaki sauce-covered vanilla ice cream. "Well,  _that_  thing… with… um. With… you…?"

Jade eyes shifted from the uneasy but somewhat sincere look of apology on Grimmjow's face to the melting cold treat on the muscled man's left hand. Grimmjow. Ice cream. Grimmjow. Ice cream. Grimmjow…

The pout was gone in the same instant that a pair of pale hands made grabbing motions towards the ice cream-topped Belgian cone in the Sexta's hands.

"Wh-Who-Whoa! Hold it, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he held his own treat far away from the shorter man's reach. "I said  _share_ , dumbass. I ain't giving it to you completely!"

A pensive look crossed the pinned man's face before he finally nodded to show his consent, hands falling back to his side as he did so.

Satisfied, Grimmjow bought his cone of ice cream nearer, took care of the dribbles of melted ice cream along the side by licking around the cone and finally bit off the top part of the frozen dessert and the Belgian cone. Smirking, the Sexta Espada leaned in.

The look of defiance didn't stay long on the jade-eyed Espada's face as his thoughts (and his mouth) were soon filled with ice cream… amongst other things. The Sexta's rough tongue pushed past his black and white lips to 'share' the dessert just as promised and somewhere in the back of his mind, Ulquiorra's conscience was re-doing his 'favorite things' list. The top spot was replaced by something that eerily had the words 'sharing', 'ice cream' and 'Grimmjow' on it.

Pulling back, Grimmjow had a mixture of confusion and liking upon his features. And Ulquiorra was in a pretty similar state.

Licking his lips, Ulquiorra queried, "What was that, Grimmjow? The ice cream, I mean…"

"Uh, vanilla with some shit called teriyaki sauce…" the aqua-haired man replied offhandedly, his mind occupied with thoughts that ran along the lines of: 'fuck that felt too damn good to be legal…'. So when the Cuatro pulled on his sleeve asking for more ice cream, the sapphire-eyed Arrancar obliged without sparing it a thought, moving his left hand closer towards the shorter man. It was when a cold pair of hands settled on either side of his face did Grimmjow actually snap out of this musings.

"Ulquiorra what the heck?" the Sexta demanded with an irate air that seemed to evaporate when sapphire orbs landed on the suddenly too-close for comfort face of the aforementioned Espada.

Murcielago's wielder blinked twice. "Share," Ulquiorra stated simply before he proceeded to press his dual-colored lips against the Sexta's own unresisting pair, bringing with him more of the unusual yet quite delightful taste that both of them seemed to be unable to get enough of.

Many incidents of 'sharing' and a finished up ice cream cone later, Ulquiorra was no longer held up by the tanned Espada's fists but the former still had his back to the wall. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was taking his time in regaining proper respiratory functions, towering over his superior as he rested his forehead against the same wall, just a couple of inches above the top of the unruly mop of Ulquiorra's hair.

Without really meaning to, sapphire and jade eyes met and both Espadas felt their cheeks heat up for no apparent reason. Irises quickly darted to the side as uncertainty and a sense of awkwardness overcame the two.

"What the fuck is this, Ulquiorra?" came Grimmjow's exasperated query. The silence that came after was really more or less expected so the aqua-haired Arrancar finally gathered the courage to look back at the pale-skinned Cuatro only to find that the latter wasn't looking at him at all. Not in the face at least. Following the pointed look of jade irises, pale blue brows creased when the Sexta realized that the slighter Arrancar was staring at his left hand. The hand that he'd used before to hold up his cone. The hand, now that he looked closely at it, that had trickles of white and black going down its length, reaching until his elbow.

Turning towards the Cuatro, Pantera's wielder was faced with wide – very wide – green eyes.

"Aw shit, no…"

The too green irises eyed the ice cream-lined forearm before meeting the sapphire gaze once more. That got Grimmjow to stand up straight again, well prepared to flee for his life (or whatever it was that kept him alive right now).

"Fuck, Ulquiorra, no," Jeagerjaques spoke in a warning tone as he slowly backed away. "Look man, you look soiled enough as it is… You've still got that fucking stain from your melon and watermelon ice cream around your lips, man! Back off for a moment, alright?"

At the mention of the stain around his lips, the Cuatro Espada paused in his advances, causing Grimmjow to halt as well. Raising one hand, black tipped fingers felt the area immediately surrounding his lips. True enough, a sticky concoction met his touch. Pulling his soiled fingers away, jade eyes narrowed at the familiar-hued stuff that had stuck to his fingertips. Bringing his fingers closer, the ebony-haired man sniffed them and easily recognized the sweet-smelling scent. Black and white lips soon parted and a cautious pink tongue ventured out to taste the pale green smudge on his fingers and it didn't take him long to recognize the taste and to realize the implications of finding it surrounding his mouth.

"See! You're dirty… So why don't you, uh… go back to your room now! Yeah! And, like, fix yourself up or something…" Grimmjow said in an openly fake tone of interest.

The cracking smile on the Sexta's lips fully dissolved when the higher-ranking Espada returned a smile at him.

"You've got ice cream around your lips, too, Sexta…" Ulquiorra pointed out and Grimmjow was hoping against hope that he had only imagined the almost  _gleeful_ tone in the typically monotonous man's voice.

_\- From G to U –_

"How dare that witch try to do that to us?" Loly spits out irritably as she marched down the halls of Las Noches.

"Loly, calm down for a moment!" Menoly says in an attempt to appease the pig-tailed Arrancar.

"Calm down?" the pitch of the young woman's voice only rose higher as she turned her glare towards the short-haired blonde following her. Huffing at the uneasy look on Menoly's face, Loly continued her rant, going forward with heavier footfalls as to emphasize her rage. "Who does that bitch think that she is? Just because Aizen-sama was the one who ordered her capture doesn't mean that she can just waltz around and be all buddy-buddy with everyone! Ooohh! I hate that witch! I hate her!"

"I know Loly…" but Menoly's effort went unnoticed once more.

"And what does that bitch do? Start giving out ice creams!" Loly fumed, turning a corner. "Hah! What the hell does she think she's doing? Bribing us with food? Che! I hate that bitch! I hate – her…?"

The lagging Arrancar was startled at the sudden halt to her partner's rave, there was usually NOTHING that can stop Loly when she starts ranting; so what could've made her stop now? Concerned, Menoly hurried to catch up with the raven-haired girl only to stop short herself. The bug-eyed, open-mouthed look on Loly's face was reflected in every single way on Menoly's as the two female Arrancars looked on at the…  _interesting_  display in the middle of the hall.

Up against the wall and looking a lot more disheveled that he was supposed to look, was the Cuatro Espada. They also found the Sexta… in a relatively close – and compromising – position with the aforementioned pale-skinned Arrancar.

The most curious (but others may use the word 'shocking') thing of all was the way in which these two supposed killing machines formed a, well, an unusual case of frozen entanglement. The Cuatro's right hand was gripping the nape of the Sexta's neck and his left exhibited a firm grip on the taller man's jaw – and by the look of things, it seemed that he was forcing the man to face him. The Sexta, meanwhile, had his right hand apparently pushing against the paler man's clothed chest and his left was… raised in the air behind him… dripping with something that was white… and black?

And the best thing about it?

Both Espadas had their lips parted, faces less than an inch away from each other, with an indescribable splat of god-knows-what surrounding their mouths. Jade and sapphire eyes however, were turned towards the two newcomers… in twin fiery glares.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra asked in an emotionless tone in the same moment that Grimmjow barked, "What the fuck do you two want?"

With a sharp intake of breath, both girls shouted their apologies for interrupting and hastily Sonido-ed away… or attempted to at least because even before they could take a step backward the arrival of a  _very_  familiar spiritual pressure stopped them in their tracks.

"My, my," the one and only Aizen Sousuke began as a way of greeting as he, too, stepped into the hallway, chocolate eyes hovering over the individuals present. "What's with all the ruckus here… my…  _children_?" By the end of his statement, Hueco Mundo's current ruler had lost the cool and calm quality of his voice… such that the last word was spoken with something that a person who was prepared for an untimely death would call 'a wheeze'.

Scared shitless, Loly and Menoly shouted another round of apologies before properly running away. Such good girls…

Meanwhile, the glares on the Sixth and Fourth's faces dissolved into neutral ones… or ones that were as close to neutral as they could make. The smile on their god's lips was cracking and Aizen's left eye was twitching. You could almost hear a tune of imminent death playing in the background.

With a single breath, however, Kyouka Suigetsu's wielder regained his composure. The genial smile playing on his lips once again as chocolate-brown eyes focused on his 'children'.

"Well now," Aizen started anew, carefully eyeing the position of his… supposed warriors, "How would you two like to explain this… ah, scenario to me, hm? Ulquiorra? Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but not one gear was working in the Sexta's mind and so, being well-poised as ever, Ulquiorra took it upon himself to answer. And this could possibly be the biggest mistake ever to be made in such a situation.

"We're sharing, Aizen-sama." The jade-eyed Espada responded simply.

If looks could kill, Grimmjow was very much sure that he would've been nonexistent by then.

Aizen did not look pleased. His eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes looked up and down his supposed warriors, the smile on his lips faltering for a second or two when he spots their sullied faces.

"That's nice to hear, Ulquiorra…" Aizen finally stated, "Now why don't you two run along to your  _own_  chambers and fix yourselves up? I daresay both of you appear to be not as presentable as I'd like."

"Understood, Aizen-sama." The Cuatro replied.

Aizen then eyed the Sexta.

"Uh, yeah… What he said." Grimmjow answered only half-aware of what he just agreed to. His mind was torn on what to focus on… The unnatural closeness of his body with Ulquiorra's that sent I-don't-know-what-the-fuck-it-is-but-I-like-it vibes into his system or the oh-shit-Aizen's-gonna-have-my-head-on-a-silver-platter feeling that filled him with ice.

And why the heck didn't they think of  _dis_ entangling themselves first, anyway?

"I'm glad to know that both of you understood," Aizen spoke in his usual calm tone. "Run along now…"

Not needing to be told off twice, Grimmjow quickly Sonido-ed away. Far, far away… When the aqua-haired Espada stopped, he was already at the hall leading to the Espadas' private chambers. Before he could take a step forward, however, a small cold hand gripped him by his right wrist and turned him around as a small body pressed against him, backing him against the wall.

"W-Wh-Wha-What the fucking hell, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow cussed aloud. And no, he was  _totally_ not taken by surprise, thank you very much. "Aizen told us to fucking go back to our own rooms, didn't he?"

"Yes…" the ebony-haired Espada answered lightly, his free hand already reaching up.

"Well what the fuck are you doing?" No. You never heard Grimmjow shriek. That wasn't a shriek, it was a manly yell. A manly yell that the Sexta spewed out when black-tipped fingers gently wiped off the stain of ice cream from around his lips… And all the warning bells went ringing in his head as sapphire eyes watched the Cuatro pull back his fingers and deftly lick off the ice cream that he'd accumulated there.

"This, Sexta," Ulquiorra replied in a soft tone, leaning up further against the lower-ranked Espada. "… is called  _prioritizing my tasks_ …"

And damn it all if Grimmjow was wrong in thinking that the Cuatro's words may as well be a death sentence to him… Screw Aizen. That damn Inoue woman and her ice cream were the ones at fault.

_\- From G to U –_


	10. The Incessant Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-upload of Incestus

"Grimmjow darling? We're home!" came a shout from below and not long after that call, a blue-haired child descended the stairs in a rush, running forward to give his adoptive parents their usual greeting hug.

"Dad! Mom!"

"How's my little man?" his father asked, ruffling up the aqua locks of the boy who had clung to his right pant leg; it was more or less a custom for the child to greet his father figure first.

"I'm good!" Grimmjow replied with a grin as he moved to give the same greeting towards his mother.

"We've got a little surprise for you, honey," his mother cooed as they parted.

"Really?" Sapphire blue eyes gleamed with the small child's growing excitement. "What? Where is it?"

"Close your eyes," his father figure instructed and Grimmjow obediently followed, shutting his eyes tight.

"One… two… three! You can open your eyes now, sweetheart," came his mother's enthusiastic voice and the sapphire-eyed boy eagerly complied. But the moment he laid his eyes on his parents' 'surprise', the grin fell from his lips.

He expected a pet. A puppy, like he'd always wanted. But now he found himself staring back at green, green eyes… of another kid.

Grimmjow uneasily looked up to the beaming faces of his adoptive parents. Great. They expected him to like the little girl. He returned his gaze to the child in front of him. She was short, pale, green-eyed with short black hair and she wore an expression fit to be seen if you were staring back at a food-deprived carnivore. Just great. Who was she anyway?

Noticing that everyone seemed to be expecting a reaction from him, Grimmjow awkwardly greeted the other child. "Uh… hello…"

This statement seemed to do the trick as his mother regained her cooing voice, speaking to the dark-haired child in front of her. "Look at that, he greeted you 'hello'… What do you say, darling?"

The child's pale cheeks tinted pink as she stammered out a reply. "H-hi…" she greeted in a soft voice, eyes staring past the tanned boy's shoulders.

"Oh now, don't be shy, kids," Grimmjow's adoptive father stated in a cool tone as he moved to stand behind the aqua-haired boy, much like his wife was standing behind the new kid. Clasping Grimmjow's shoulders, he spoke again, "Go ahead, son, introduce yourself…"

Nodding, the young boy complied, "Hey, my name's Grimmjow…"

"Your turn now, sweetie," his mom urged the child in front of her.

"Um… I-I'm Ulquiorra…" the pale kid spoke.

"That's a weird name for a girl," Grimmjow commented offhandedly and the smiles on his parents faces consequently cracked, the green-eyed kid, on the other hand, finally looked directly at him sporting a glare that made the aqua-haired boy gulp.

"Uh, Grimmjow, dear…" his mother started in a light tone, "Ulquiorra here is going to be your brother…"

 _Brother?_ A sapphire eye twitched.

"Your mother and I have been consistently worried that you're often left alone in the house. Both of us are working and we're afraid that you're lonely by yourself," his father supplied.

"Ulquiorra's even of the same age as you, so both of you will be starting school this year, isn't that great?" his mother added with a kind smile.

"…Er, yeah, great…" Grimmjow answered with forced enthusiasm as he continued to receive glares from his new 'brother'. What else can he do? He didn't want to go back to that stinky old orphanage just because he didn't get along with this new kid. But really, a brother?

_\- From G to U –_

The doorbell rang only once before a green-eyed man opened it, finding three familiar men standing at the doorway, smiling drunkenly at him.

"Good evening," Ulquiorra greeted as though it was normal to find those three men reeking of alcohol and knocking on his door at eleven in the evening. Actually, it was.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" a tanned blonde greeted him back with only a slight slur in his words. "You should've gone with us, bro! That party was really something! Free flowing drinks, bro! FREE FLOWING DRINKS!"

"I see," Ulquiorra replied dryly, eyeing the various blotches of amber color on the men's clothes. "Yylfordt–!"

"Ahaha! Gimme 'nother glass, would'ja?"

The pale man's words were cut short by the sudden exclamation. A very, very drunk exclamation. From a very, very wasted Grimmjow. And it took every ounce of self-control on the dark-haired man's part not to hit his defenseless brother up side the head. Typical, really, as this scene happens to replay it self every three months or so… Jade eyes then shifted towards the Chinese man who was holding up his intoxicated sibling.

"Grimmjow, get a hold of yourself, will you?" Shawlong asked in a relatively sober tone. "We left Nnoitra's party half an hour ago; there aren't any more drinks… Besides, you've already had enough…"

"Sorry about that," Yylfordt genially stated, gaining the ebony-haired teen's attention. When all he received in response was a raised brow, the blonde continued. "We tried to stop him from drinking too much, bro, honest… But he kept on babbling about losing some three consecutive bets, making him almost broke for the whole month… he complained about this geology professor of his and all the usual crap… And he just kept on drinking, bro! Seriously. We tried to keep him in line, but Nnoitra was only too happy to get Grimmjow piss drunk… revenging, I suppose, fir their little squabble last week…"

Carefully storing every bit of information whilst keeping a disinterested face, Ulquiorra merely sighed in the end, motioning for the Chinese man to bring his wasted brother inside.

Shawlong obediently followed the pale man inside and deposited the aqua-haired man in his bedroom. Finishing the task, the oriental man moved out of the apartment to rejoin his blonde friend outside. Ulquiorra followed the taller man out but stopped by the doorway.

The jade-eyed man shortly gave the two men his thanks for returning his brother whole and bade them goodbye. Shawlong nodded and immediately left for his house a block away, Yylfordt on the other hand, dwindled by the front door, waiting for his Chinese friend to be out of earshot before saying anything.

"And by the way, Ulquiorra," the chocolate-eyed man began with a smile, "Do try not to be too noisy this time? It's really getting harder to stop Szayel from boring a hole in the wall to try and see what's  _actually_ happening."

Ulquiorra's face showed no trace of any emotion as he replied in a flat tone. "I have no idea of what you are talking about, Yylfordt."

At this, the elder Granz only smirked, "Ulquiorra, bro, I think you're forgetting two very crucial things here… One, we've been living next to each other for three years already. And two, these walls," he knocked on the nearest one for emphasis, "aren't exactly the thickest ones around."

Jade eyes narrowed menacingly at the blonde.

"All I'm saying, brother," Yylfordt continued, not the least bit deterred. "is that it's pretty unhealthy… Why can't you just outright ask Grimmjow about his problems, hm? Don't even try to lie, bro, I know you're concerned about him. That's why I give you plenty of details on his drunken confessions, right?"

"As much as your statement is true, Yylfordt," Ulquiorra responded to his neighbor's surprise. "The fact is that Grimmjow hardly talks to me unless he's drunk and thinks that I'm some other person… or when we fight, which typically means that nothing intellectual is shared. Do you understand?"

A frown fitted on the blonde man's lips as he replied in a pitying tone, "But really, bro, you two aren't  _just_  'talking' when he's in that state, are you?"

As if on cue, a particularly loud groan came from the open door of Grimmjow's room.

Yylfordt smirked while Ulquiorra had the decency to blush at the implications of the blonde's words as he replies hastily. "I'm sorry, Yylfordt, but that is none of your concern. Thank you again for bringing my brother back safely. Good night." And the door was promptly closed and locked.

_\- From G to U –_

"Shit!" a blue-haired boy of seven years old cursed as he pressed a red-stained handkerchief against his knees, hissing at the sharp pain that followed. He was sitting on the sidewalk, his backpack by his side, with nobody around except for the occasional vehicle passing by. Thunder rolled above him and sapphire eyes looked up to find angry dark gray clouds filling up the afternoon sky. Damn it. Just his luck. It was going to rain on the only fucking day that he forgot to bring his raincoat. Tsch. And he probably won't be able to get home as quick as he'd like to, now. Stupid dogs suddenly appearing out of nowhere; can't they see that he was on a hurry? Stupid animals.

Drip. Drip.

With only that sound as preamble, rain suddenly poured, soaking the whole city in a span of a few seconds.

Grimmjow wanted so much to just scream out his rage but he knew that it would be a pretty stupid thing to do, so the tanned child merely let out a heavy breath. Cursing his luck, the aqua-haired boy was about to stand up when a 'splish, splash' sound of someone approaching reached his ears. Turning his head to the right, sapphire eyes found a jade pair looking back at him.

A young Ulquiorra stood wordlessly from the street corner, taking in the image of his brother; soaking wet, sitting down on the pavement with blotches of red on his knees. Pale lips tightened and the small hand that held the umbrella above his head gripped the handle tighter.

Grimmjow sneered at the pale boy. Just great. The first person to find him was his sissy-ass brother. Great.

The ebony-haired child took another step. And another. And another and another until he was directly in front of the wounded boy.

Grimmjow glared. The little shit was mocking him, wasn't he?

Bright green eyes looked solemnly at the seas of blue before he knelt down on the cemented ground.

The tanned boy's expression turned to blatant surprise which only increased when his brother wordlessly motioned for him to hold up the umbrella over the two of them. Grimmjow did so, left hand raised to hold up the black umbrella over them, shielding both from the downpour of rain as his eyes stared unabashedly at Ulquiorra's kneeling form in front of him.

The dark-haired boy gave no indication off discomfort as his shoes, socks, legs and shorts got wet. He fished out a white handkerchief from his right pocket and used it to dab his brother's wounds dry before he carefully bandaged the taller child's left knee with the now-stained cloth. He then reached out and picked up his brother's forgotten handkerchief lying rain-soaked on the pavement. He squeezed it dry before wrapping it securely around Grimmjow's right knee. When he was done, Ulquiorra finally faced the aqua-haired boy.

"Can you stand up?" the pale one asked softly.

The question brought the wounded boy out of his stupor and he instantly attempted, and succeeded, to stand up.

Satisfied, Ulquiorra picked up his brother's backpack from the ground before standing up, handing the schoolbag to its owner and taking hold of his umbrella once more – keeping it over both of them.

"We'll have to wash your injuries with soap and water when we get home, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra informed the other as he started walking slowly, his brother mechanically following with an awkward silence.

Too-blue eyes roamed over his brother's soaked figure. Confusion was evident in Grimmjow's voice as he finally voiced out his thoughts, "Why did you–?"

The aqua-haired boy didn't get to finish his question as Ulquiorra gave a ready reply. "Mom would be upset that you're injured again. And you'd get sick if you stayed under the rain like that…"

"Ah."

The torrents of rain continued to pour down, masking the awkward silence between the two until…

"Thanks… Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow muttered, eyes glued to the side. And Ulquiorra was very much thankful that his brother was looking away, unable to see the red hue staining his porcelain cheeks.

_\- From G to U –_

A groan came from the bed which Ulquiorra had expertly ignored, busy as he was in retrieving clean clothes from the drunken man's wardrobe. Picking out a loose white t-shirt, boxers and loose jersey shorts, the dark-haired man returned to his spot by his brother's bed. Hanging the fresh clothes on the back of a nearby chair, Ulquiorra took care not to let the edges touch the basin of clear water resting on the seat of the chair where a white hand towel was nestling at the rim of the basin. Sitting on the edge of the bed, jade eyes turned with a weary glance towards its occupant.

Aqua locks messily cascaded to a scrunched forehead where pale blue brows met in the middle. Tanned eyelids were screwed shut with a teeth-baring scowl adorning the man's lips.

Too green eyes filled with dejection as they surveyed the muscular man until finally, a pale hand reached out and brushed aside the stray aqua strands from the man's face. Thin lips eventually parting to call out the other's name, his hand choosing to rest on the latter's forehead. "Grimmjow? Grimmjow can you hear me?"

There was a long silence where Ulquiorra feared that his brother had finally drifted off to sleep but just as he was about to give up and get a start on cleaning up his sibling, the taller man spoke.

"Huh? Wha' d'ya fuckin' want?" came Grimmjow's gruff voice as his body shifted, eyes fluttering open, sapphire orbs blearily blinking up at his 'guest'.

A slight smile curves the pale man's lips and Ulquiorra's fingers slide down to his brother's right cheek, minutely tightening their grasp on the velvety skin. "You are very intoxicated again tonight, Grimmjow," he starts to say quietly as he meets the other man's gaze.

"So?" Grimmjow huffed as he squinted his eyes to try and see more than just blotches of color.

Noticing the muscled man's attempts, the smile on pale lips turned bittersweet. It always  _has_  to be like this. There was no other way around it. Moving closer to the figure lying on the bed, Ulquiorra's right hand left Grimmjow's face and began running soothingly through the spiky aqua strands of hair.

"Why do you keep on drinking so much? You promised me last time that you were going to stop this…" the jade-eyed man spoke with melancholy. Knowing the inevitable conclusion of that night's episode, as it had been for many nights before; Ulquiorra could feel the guilt already tugging at his conscience. He hated seeing his brother like this. He hated the inescapable feelings that would fill him whenever his brother becomes piss drunk like this. So he pleads with his tipsy sibling, asking the half-conscious man to stop, because Ulquiorra can't stop himself. And he hates the fact that he doesn't even try to.

"You? I know  _you_?" the disbelief in Grimmjow's tone was almost lost in his slur.

Ulquiorra wants to imagine that he  _did not_  just feel the slightest bit jubilant at that. But right now his imagination is making him see something else, and he hates that he cannot deny that he is actually looking forward to those things.

"Yes, Grimmjow, we are… acquainted…" comes his reply as he finally draws back his hand. "But I have a few questions for you right now… Would you mind answering them for me?"

The intoxicated man tilted his head to the left, surveying the hazy outline of the other person on the bed. How the hell did he end up in a bed in the first place? And… wasn't there a hand running through his hair just now? Fuck it all.

"Grimmjow? Are you listening?"

Well that was interesting… In contrast to all the blurred images around, Grimmjow found distinct green eyes staring at him…

"Yeah, I hear ya…" the aqua-haired man mumbles, eyes staring fixedly at the pair of jade eyes that were the only things clear to him at the moment.

"Good, then…" Ulquiorra finds himself unable to look away, so he shifts in his place, turning closer towards the other man and placing his left hand flat against Grimmjow's chest. "Tell me, Grimmjow, what made you want to drown yourself in alcohol tonight?"

"What?" the tanned face scrunched up in confusion.

"I want you to tell me, Grimmjow," the dark-haired man restates his query. "Why, even after I had told you not to, you still imbibed so much alcohol? Is there… anything wrong?"

"Why would I tell ya anythin'?" Grimmjow asks back, a small part of his foggy mind raising suspicions.

Ulquiorra raised a brow at that. Why is it that it always has to go like this every single time? Sighing as he gave in, the jade-eyed man carefully pulled up his legs onto the bed before positioning himself. Pale arms settled in a loose cross atop Grimmjow's heaving chest and Ulquiorra propped his head over his crossed forearms, his face in minimal proximity with the other man as he aligned the rest of his lithe body against his sibling's side.

Surprised at the unexpected movement, the sapphire-eyed man found himself blinking down at the sudden weight on his chest. "Uh…?"

"I'm worried, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra finally admitted, he could feel his pulse increasing its pace, he never really got the hang of saying such things but… there really were times where he wished  _so much_  that he could say them… at the moment when those words were needed, when they really mattered… but he didn't. So he frees those words now; even if they were a month or so late. Because the clamp wouldn't stop squeezing his heart otherwise.

"Wha'?" There is a look of confusion on the handsome face and, in effect, perfect ebony brows curve downwards.

"You aren't doing so well, these days…" Ulquiorra continues, locking gazes with his brother. He could smell the alcohol lingering around and he scrunches his nose in distaste but the despondent tone never left his voice. "Recently… I noticed you haven't been eating proper lunches at school… And then there was that time… I saw a blood-stained cloth in your laundry basket… Were you injured? What happened?"

Sapphire eyes grow steely for a moment and the air becomes thick as a frown slips onto tanned lips. Ulquiorra patiently waits for an answer; he knew he would get it, he always does. Eventually, Grimmjow speaks again, his voice low and sounds unsure but it is not as slurred as when he first got back. "You… want to… hear me out…?"

"Always, Grimmjow, I'll be here to listen…" The ebony-haired man replied, the small smile on his lips growing when he felt a tentative arm wrap around his waist.

_\- From G to U –_

"Ulquiorra, sweetie! Come over here for a second!"

Hearing his adoptive mother's call, the seven-year old boy carefully marked the page on the book before putting it down. He then walked over from his place at the sitting room towards the kitchen area from whence the woman's voice came from.

"Yes, Mom?" came the short boy's query, spotting his father and brother to be in the room as well.

"Well," his father figure started with a wide smile. "Your mom and I picked up your report cards from school today…"

"Ah," little Ulquiorra glanced over to his brother's form. Grimmjow didn't look too happy. His sapphire eyes were pointedly glaring at the tiled floor. Ulquiorra could feel his spirit die a little knowing that the other kid's grades weren't too good; they were in the same class after all.

"Aaand," their 'mother' continued in glee, "Guess who got the top grades in your level?"

Cool green eyes widened slightly, did he just hear that correctly? Ulquiorra ended up uneasily shaking his head. "I… I don't know…"

"Why it's you, dearest!" the woman answered her own question jovially as she moved forward and went on her knees to be on the same level as the dark-haired child before she cocooned the boy in an embrace. "I'm so, so proud of you, Ulquiorra! Your teacher said you've been excellent in class!"

"We're all proud of your achievement, Ulquiorra," his father added, clasping Grimmjow's shoulders. "Aren't we, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. Congrats." The aqua-haired boy muttered sullenly, eyes looking away from his brother.

"T-Thank you…" Ulquiorra stated once his mom finally released him. "I'm happy to have made you proud mom and dad…"

"Oh, you're such a sweet child!" his mother cooed before hugging the pale kid once more.

"Now why don't you two children change clothes, hm? Let's all eat out tonight to celebrate!" their adoptive father proposed.

"What a great idea!" the mother figure agreed, letting go of her son once again. "Go up to your rooms and get a quick change of clothes, alright?"

The porcelain face looked up, jade eyes locking with a sapphire pair.

Upon meeting his brother's eyes, however, Grimmjow immediately shifted his gaze and wordlessly exited the room.

The bright green eyes filled with great unease as they shifted from the faces of his parents.

"Don't worry about him, darling," Ulquiorra's adoptive mother assured him kindly. "Be sure that both of you are down in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay, mom," the young boy nodded slightly before going his way.

Ulquiorra went up the stairs and headed to his room, directly opposite Grimmjow's. The ebony-haired child picked out a jacket from his cabinet and put on a pair of sneakers on his feet. Satisfied, he went out of his room and stood before the oaken door on the other side of the hall. A huge sigh of relief passed though pale lips and it was about a full minute later before a small hand knocked on the wood.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra called not-too-loudly, repeating his knocking. "Grimmjow, Mom said to be down right about now… Come out, please?"

Receiving no reply, the green-eyed child sighed once more and placed his hand on the silver doorknob, turning it to find the door unlocked. Ulquiorra poked his head in and saw that the aqua-haired boy was lying face down on his bed. Stepping inside the room, Ulquiorra carefully closed the door behind him and approached his brother.

"Grimmjow–?"

"Go away, Ulquiorra." A muffled voice cut across the statement.

The pale-skinned child was left with his mouth hanging open, startled at being interrupted. Dark brows were knitted in concern as he tried once more.

"But Grimmjow, Dad said–"

"I know what he said." The young Grimmjow spoke through gritted teeth, as he turned sideways with his back towards his brother. "Tell them I don't want to go."

"Grimmjow, don't be unreasonable," the smaller brother pleaded. "We're going to have dinner outside, there won't be anyone to cook anything for you if you stay here…"

"Then I'm not hungry."

"Grimmjow…" came Ulquiorra's exasperated tone.

"Just go away. You don't understand. Get out, Ulquiorra!"

A frown paid homage on Ulquiorra's lips at that last statement and he soon found himself stalking over to his brother's bed and yanking the tanned boy by the wrist to face him.

"We're going, Grimmjow… Get up now." Green eyes stared down at the wide sapphire eyes that looked back at him.

Grimmjow pulled a face as he pulled his hand away from his brother's light grasp. Pale blue brows were furrowed as the aqua-haired child moved to sit up. "Just leave me, alright?" he said crossly.

"Don't be stupid. It's foolish for you to mope around just because your grades weren't high, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke softly but determinedly.

"That's easy for you to say… You're not the one who got reprimanded for failing–"

"Grimmjow, enough. Please. I'd willingly help you with your studies, I swear, but for now, please get up and come with us…"

Grimmjow studied the porcelain face for a moment.

"And I'm not leaving here unless you come with me." Ulquiorra added in an effort to convince the aqua-haired child; a pout on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now who's being stupid?" a minute smile finally surfaced on tanned lips as Grimmjow got off his bed. He scratched the back of his neck as the two of them walked out of his room. "You always get what you want, don't ya?"

"Not always, Grimmjow." The shorter child replied, "But anyway, I  _was_  serious when I told you that I'll help you study…"

"Nah, its okay… Grades are a stupid thing to fuss over anyway…"

Feeling apprehensive eyes boring into him, Grimmjow faced the other, "I'm sure, Ulquiorra, don't worry so much… Congrats on getting the top spot."

"Thank you." And for once, the smile on pale lips seemed to reach the bright jade eyes.

_\- From G to U –_

The loud crash of thunder roared, echoing within the four walls of the dark room. No light filled the whole area, and even the usual moonlight streaming through the windows was absent; dark nimbus clouds were occupying the night sky and they gave forth shadows in its place.

Distinct creaking sounds came as a wooden door was tentatively pushed open and large green eyes peered into the room. The ruthless torrents of rain splattered against the outside walls and with the occasional flash of lightning sent distorted shadows onto the floor and walls.

The short and pale figure cringed as thunder and lightning coincided and he quickly shuffled into the room, securing the door closed behind him. Small hands clenched the blanket around his shoulders tightly as he ventured towards the left wall of the room where a twin-sized bed was situated. His eyes had already grown accustomed to the darkness and a small breath of relief escaped him when he recognized the figure on the bed.

A young child was snuggled comfortably within the sheets, his bright blue locks of hair (muted in the darkness) were fanned around him as his face showed blissful slumber in spite of the raging storm outside.

Five-year old Ulquiorra bit his lip as indecision suddenly made itself known to him. This was really quite embarrassing. He should really just go back to his room. Or to his new parents' room. Yeah. Why didn't he think of that first? There was no need to disturb his brother's sleep. The pale-skinned boy nodded to himself as he settled on his new resolve. Just as he was about to retreat, however, a monstrous roar resounded and blinding lightning lit up the most sinister looking shadows that green eyes have ever seen. Out of instinct, Ulquiorra quickly dived towards the bed, not even bothered that the sapphire-eyed boy would probably be woken by his actions. The ebony-haired child crammed his small figure onto the mattress, holding his blanket tighter than ever as he pressed himself against the sleeping kid's body.

The feeling of something colliding with him slowly brought Grimmjow out of his dreamland, the vibrations coming from that 'something' against his front quickly removed the sleep from the small boy's system. Blinking slowly, blue eyes adjusted to the darkness and focused on the shaking mass lying against his chest. A frown fitted on Grimmjow's lips as another roll of thunder brought his attention to the raging storm outside. A muffled squeak, on the other hand, led his gaze back towards the bundle on his bed.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow called as a yawn escaped him.

The quivering mass slowly seemed to calm and a porcelain face peeped out, a pair of green eyes that were bright in the darkness imploringly met the other boy's gaze.

"I'm really, really sorry for disturbing you Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra spoke as clearly as he could as he couldn't seem to stop his body's tremors. "I… Well, your room was the nearest and… and I…"

Another ear-splitting roar came about and a yelp of fear and surprise escaped Ulquiorra who instantly covered himself with his blanket once more as Grimmjow looked on. Normally, Grimmjow would've started to tease his so-called brother for his rather comical display but at the moment, when he was unceremoniously awakened in the dead of the night, the aqua-haired child couldn't really care less for anything but getting back to sleep.

"Fine you can stay the night here," Grimmjow stated, guessing the obvious reason for his brother's presence in his room. "I'm going back to sleep." With that, the sapphire-eyed boy made more space for the smaller kid and promptly lied down on his side, facing his cowering brother.

Managing to hear the other child's approval of his stay, Ulquiorra uncovered himself and shyly filled up the space left for him. After he settled himself properly within the closest distance that he deemed permissible to Grimmjow, the ebony-haired child finally lied down, face turned away from the other. He had just arranged his blanket over himself when a voice behind him asked,

"Why're you afraid of a storm?" queried a sleepy Grimmjow's voice.

Turning about, jade-eyed Ulquiorra mumbled a reply as he cocooned himself in his blanket. "The orphanage I came from wasn't really in tip-top shape. There would always be leaks and creaks and creepy shadows whenever there's a storm…" He timidly raised his eyes to meet the sapphire pair that he could feel staring at him, finding a contemplative look on his brother's features. "I used to sleep in a room full of other children so I wasn't scared much… but its really different here…"

"I know," Grimmjow replied with a weak smile, "but you'll get used to it…"

_\- From G to U –_


	11. The Ressurrected Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last war was still too vivid in his mind for Hueco Mundo to start a new one.

"Are you sure about this?" The sombre voice drifts through the harsh desert winds. Overhead, the seven moons of Hueco Mundo were peeking through heavy blood red clouds.

A flick of his claw sends coppery blood splattering onto the rocky ground. It is with a great sigh that the demon opens his eyes, their bright color lost in darkness – cold and emotionless, the fire that should've been burning in them has long since gone extinguished. His gaze lands on the hulking figure on the valley below slowly being revealed as the clouds traverse the sky.

At first glance, one would think nothing of the mass of shadows but as the luminous moons break forth, a sharp image that brings a pungent smell stands out all too clearly. An enormous body nearly filled up the whole valley, muscles and bones breaking through skin, multiple limbs twisted in all directions, so much blood. The Behemoth, a creature fuelled by mindless rage, lay dead.

"Another old friend has gone." The demon spoke in a flat tone, drained of feeling, hopeless. "I cannot – I refuse to watch any one more of us die…" He turns, tilting his head just so that he meets an equally weary gaze. "The Great Behemoth's blood is on my hands. Much like the Storm Baron's, and the Dragon's Fist, and the Iron Swallow, and the young Prince… The blood of a hundred thousand warriors is on my hands."

"That's how it always goes," the first one speaks sagely, finally stepping out from the cave where he is the self-appointed guardian. "I have watched many of the Great Ones come and go… I have watched them rise from the throng of mere Hollows, become phenomenal, ferocious… Your generation is not first one to run amok."

"And we will not be the last," the demon completes the statement, turning around to fully face the guardian. "I have had enough bloodshed for a lifetime, my friend… Allow me some reprieve."

For a long moment, the two beings stare at each other until the guardian bows his head in defeat. "Leaving now wouldn't solve anything… but if you are decided-"

"I am."

The guardian raises his face to the perpetual night skies, he presses two fingers against his lips and a sharp whistle fills the air. Out of nowhere sparks bright blue flames, gaining the form of wolves with ruby red eyes as they touch the ground and circle their master. He gives the demon a sad look as he motions with his fingers and utters a spell under his breath; the blue-fire wolves leap into the air above them and merge into a bright swirling vortex.

"Many have ventured to the Other World before you," the Guardian of the Wolves warns for the last time. "None of them has been known to return."

Dark green eyes lift up towards the portal. "Dying in the hands of a stranger is a better end than being killed by a friend." Leather wings spread out from the demon's back, spanning more than twice than his height. He gives the fallen Behemoth one last glance and clenches his still-bloody claws, facing the Guardian again, inclining his head. "You have my deepest gratitude, Primera."

Primera, the Guardian of the Wolves, shakes his head. "I wish you find recluse you seek. I take it you do not wish your departure to be known?"

"It'd be best."

"Very well."

"Keep safe." Demon bat-wings spread out and flapped, lifting the lean fur-covered body up from the rocky mountainside. Pale skin lined with battle scars and smears of blood glisten under the light of the seven moons. "Keep Hueco Mundo safe."

With a final nod from the Primera, green eyes focus on to the whirling vortex and the Great Demon flies up directly to its center, disappearing as the bright blue fires close in on his form.

"Farewell, Murcielago."

_\- From G to U –_

The sharp snap of heels echoed as a singular figure headed down the hallway, long robes swishing left and right from its aggravated pace. Tall arched windows panelled with colored glass illuminate the otherwise blandly white floor and walls.

Abruptly, the figure halts, red-tipped fingers twitching in the slightest as another presence is made known. With a graceful turn, golden eyes framed by a bone white headdress-slash-visor settle on the stained glass window directly to the right. A frown surfaces on the perfectly curved lips, painted with a mysterious shade of violet. "I do not have time for your games, Trepadora. So either reveal yourself or stay behind, you know he doesn't like you sneaking in."

Curving vines white as the walls separated themselves from the architecture, one would've thought them just a part of the decor unless one knew of the Hollow's distinctive marks. Lines of ivy slithered down from the sill of the arched windows, accumulating at the base of the pillar untouched by moonlight.

Golden eyes follow the movement of the vines as they piled higher and higher, eventually reaching a good height and from the swirling mass of leaves and vines emerged a lithe figure with mischievous amethystine eyes. A circlet of vines form around Trepadora's short ebony hair and the quirk on his thin lips become more pronounced as the rest of his arms and torso come up.

Trepadora steps out, fully formed with curling vines and leaves covering his pale body in just the right places and more. "He doesn't like my presence at all, period," he says as his bare feet lead him out from the shadows.

"Well our lives at stake right now so it's time to play nice." Agitation had no place on the exquisite profile but it was displayed anyway showing just how bad the creature felt about the situation. With a huff, the golden-eyed creature resumed its snappy walk. Trepadora catches up just in time as they near the end of the hall and the great silver doors open before them.

Three other individuals were already inside, gathered around a round table that featured a map of the lands of Hueco Mundo. All of them looked up at the grand entrance and the first to speak was a creature in hulking armor.

"Fornicaras, what are you doing here?"

Fornicaras, tall and slender with eyes of molten amber, sweeps into the room with a testy smile. "This concerns our Kingdom, brother; I have a right to be here."

"I told you to stay out of this!" The creature rose to his full admirable height, the hulking white armor that covered his body from the waist up only added effect to his menacing tone. Silky platinum hair sweeps behind him as he leaves his place at the table to intercept the new arrivals. "This isn't your place–"

"My place?" Fornicaras lets out a short laugh. "Do not presume to order me around just because you are older, Del Toro. I assure you, I am well-versed in politics and strategy – I can help."

"What is there to help, anyway?" Trepadora quips, gliding past the arguing siblings and setting his amethyst eyes on the wide circular table enchanted to show their world's landscape upon order. "Looks like we're outnumbered."

"Nobody asked your opinion and nobody wants you here," growls the feral creature at the opposite side of the table, cocking his head and tossing back the shock of electric blue hair on him. "Get out!"

"I told you," Trepadora glances over at Fornicaras, lips set to an amused lilt.

"I have a suggestion," Fornicaras says, gloved hands curtly pushing his brother away, lilac and white fabric swaying behind him as he stepped forward "Why don't we just accept their offer? No bloodshed for everybody. Logically speaking, that's our best option."

"Yeah, well, that's also the best way to hand over our asses for butchering," is the unimpressed reply. A snide frown uncovered a row of pointed teeth as the creature glared at the unwelcome contributor. He crosses his arms over his exposed chest which was the only part of him (save for his head) that wasn't plated with striking white armor.

"Oh of course, your plan is naturally better as always," Fornicaras counters, placing his hands flat over the glass of the table top.

"Damn right it is." Cerulean eyes narrow at the outright challenge of his authority. He paces around the round table, a long tail whisking left and right behind him.

"Let's hear it then, Pantera." Chin up, Fornicaras stares down at his opposite with a look of challenge swimming in his amber eyes.

A claw moves over the table top, one finger lifted, the tip of its sharp black nail circles over a vast area labelled Cascada La Gota. "We're going for an alliance with the Shark Empress." Pantera states. "She has supposedly turned down the Skull Emperor's offer, opting for neutrality but that's not gonna last long if the Emperor conquers everywhere else. We need her to see our point and fight with us." He continues towards a mountain range to the east of what was labelled Las Noches, their palace. "Over this range, there's a gathering of Hollows, rogue ones but they're powerful. They're headed by a nameless warrior but the group is known as the Santa Teresa. It's a blind shot but that frat's got thousands of Hollows under their command."

"You do know that Santa Teresa isn't likely to accept?" Trepadora interrupts, planting himself beside Fornicaras who looked mildly impressed at the discussion so far.

Pantera shoots the slim creature look of incredulity. "And you know this because?"

"Perks of being a wallflower." Treparoda smiles a sly one. "Literally. The Santa Teresa Hollows are a bunch of blood-thirsty warriors and they don't do anything that doesn't get them something in return."

"We still have to try," the last member of the group who has kept her silence all along finally spoke. All eyes turn to the contemplative warrior whose hazel eyes were still focused on the map. An animalistic skull with curled horns covers her head with waves of teal-colored hair flowing from it and reaching the small of her back. Dressed in full battle regalia, Gamuza meets the others' expectant gaze calmly. "I will send a faction of my troops to seek out correspondence with this Santa Teresa."

"Can you have that accomplished by the fortnight?" Pantera asks, suddenly all-serious.

"I will have Verruga lead the troops," Gamuza concedes. "He is one of my best generals, never loses his cool and quick with his mind, I am certain he will be able to draw Santa Teresa to our side."

"Good. Now for the Shark Empress–"

"I volunteer." Fornicaras speaks up.

"You cannot be serious," Trepadora deadpans.

"For once I agree with the vegetation," Pantera says, offhandedly slicing away the quartz vine shot at him.

"Seriously, brother," Del Toro frowns, putting a hand on his sibling's shoulder. "You need not to involve yourself in these matters."

"Well unless my studies are erroneous, the Great Tiburon takes no audience from the male populace," Fornicaras points out, setting his eyes onto the lone female in their group. "Take it as a compliment, Gamuza, that I don't wish for you to head over to Cascada La Gota. You're a leader of the army, they need you here."

Gamuza nods kindly in acknowledgement.

"There are other females in the army!" Del Toro cries out but Fornicaras was already changing form.

Two pairs of wings, supple with great drops of red hanging like fruit from a bough, grow from the creature's back and they envelop his whole body.

Trepadora lets out a whistle as Fornicaras emerges from the enclosure in a distinctly feminine form.

The white and lilac robes cling a little tighter to the new curves of Fornicaras' body and she smirks. "Let me handle Empress Tiburon," she says sweetly, batting her long lashes at Pantera.

"Fine," Pantera rolls his eyes.

"Pantera!" Del Toro shouts in offense, murky brown eyes wide with disbelief. "I will not have my brother–"

"Sister,"Fornicaras corrects, painted lips quirked in a grin.

"We're in a war, Del Toro," Pantera gives the creature a pointed look. "We have to use our resources wisely." He then sets his cerulean eyes to the transformed woman. "Don't make me regret trusting you."

Fornicaras does a little curtsy. "There's a 97% probability that the Shark Empress will favour our proposition."

"Go then. The quicker we get her allegiance the better." Pantera points a dark claw towards the door. "And take the plant with you. Maybe Tiburon's a vegetarian."

Trepadora flips him a rude finger as he and Fornicaras exit the war room.

Once the door was shut, Pantera's mien grows sober. He turns his attention back to the table, eyes set to the edges where an isolated landmark bears the name Los Lobos Valley. "What was that again about the last World War, Gamuza?"

The teal-haired creature folds her hands together in front of her. "It happened centuries ago, nearly a millennia has passed but the story is that irrational anger supposedly brought the Greats of Olde to turn on to the Hollow populace. The whole world became their battlefield and no Hollow was safe, they killed everything on sight." Hazel eyes trace an invisible path across the table top. "Storms raged in land, air, and water until one day one of them snapped out of it, the Great Demon Murcielago. He saw the havoc caused by him and his fellows of the Olde."

"So he went out to set things right," Pantera continued in a low tone, nearly burning a hole through the table with the intensity of his stare. "He went after and killed the bastards that ran amok. The last one, the Behemoth, fell at Los Lobos Valley. Yeah, that part I know… but after that…?"

"Nobody knows," Del Toro comments, having regained his calm. "Some say he offed himself, guilty for what he'd done. Some say he went into deep sleep, only to awaken when the Hueco Mundo would need him most. Some say he's still around, watching over everything."

Pantera's face scrunch up as he considers the stories. "If Murcielago is indeed still in Hueco Mundo then we would've felt his reiatsu – a being like him is sure to have a powerful aura."

"Unless he's hiding it," Gamuza points out, which was extremely plausible.

"But if he's been in Hueco Mundo all along," Pantera continues, briefly flicking his gaze over at his two companions. "Why hasn't he stopped that damn Arrogante from taking over one-thirds of the land?"

"He's in hibernation," Del Toro suggests but even he knew it was a weak argument.

"I think he's in another dimension," Pantera says, expecting the incredulous looks sent his way.

"What makes you think that?" Gamuza questions.

"Well he can't be dead." Pantera's expression is completely serious.

"Right, and you know this because?" Del Toro's brow was in serious danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"Hey, a guy who saved the whole freaking world wouldn't just off himself," Pantera explains.

"Yes, he saved the world but to do that he killed the rest of his fellow Greats," Del Toro says with great patience. "I think that'd be a pretty good reason to want to commit suicide."

"Speak for yourself," Pantera huffs.

"Okay, so hypothetically, if your theory is right," Gamuza's lips were set to a musing frown. "If Murcielago is alive and he's in another dimension – what now?"

"We go get him," Pantera answers as though crossing worlds to find a long lost Demon was the most logical thing in the world to do.

"You're not serious." Del Toro shakes his head.

"He's still the last of the Greats left," Pantera wills the others to see his point. "If we get him on our side, then we have a solid chance of beating the damn Skull Emperor."

"But if he is on another world, how do we find him?" Del Toro crosses his arms over his chest. "Heck, who's to say he hasn't died there yet? It's nearly been a millennia since anyone last saw him."

"Details, details." Pantera waves his claw at them but Gamuza levels him with an unimpressed glare.

"We cannot risk sending people to seek dead ends," the army leader speaks lowly. "The idea of having the Great Demon on our side is phenomenal but let us be logical here: it's a cold trail to follow, Pantera."

"Then we won't send a battalion – let's just send one man." Cerulean eyes find no objection. "Me."

"No way." Both creatures chorus against him.

"We cannot lose our leader," Gamuza implores. "We need you here."

"It's a near-suicide mission, Pantera," Del Toro adds.

The feline creature straightens his back, confidence oozing from every pore. "It's not, I'll find Murcielago."

"We don't even know where to start looking," Del Toro says, hoping to have his friend think twice about his decision.

"Yes we do," Pantera lays a dagger-sharp claw onto Los Lobos Valley on the map. "The place where he made his last kill."

Gamuza and Del Toro share forlorn looks. Pantera could never be swayed once he decides on something.

"I entrust the kingdom and army to you two," Pantera says, walking away from the table and opening a window. "When the Shark Empress and Santa Teresa join us, converge with them and don't stop fighting. I'll bring back the Great Demon."

Before either creature could utter another word, Pantera jumped out of the window and disappeared into the landscape.

_\- From G to U –_

The Primera was unimpressed, watching his wolves devour the Hollows with his one good eye. It was good to have quiet once again, he was honestly tired of hearing screams of pain.

Terrible times they're in right now.

Old powers, hungry, insatiable forces were rising in the lands of Decay. It wasn't going to be good.

Idly, Primera recalls the last time their world faced such threat of destruction. The last war was still too vivid in his mind for Hueco Mundo to start a new one.

Blue-fire wolves move out from their circle, leaving not a trace of the 'messengers' the Great Skull Emperor had sent to wile the ancient guardian to join their cause.

Primera pulls his cloak tighter against the oncoming burst of wind, eyes closed in quiet contemplation of who was to be his next guest. He could feel the determined aura whipping through the land going right for his valley.

It was a new spirit, something he had not encountered before. Undoubtedly, the creature was here to request his allegiance. War is everywhere, its cold hands pushing everyone and everything to drastic measures.

In a flash, the empty land before him is suddenly covered in clouds of dust as the creature slides to a halt. When the bites of earth settled, the Primera finds himself facing an Hollow that looked like a cross between a great feline and a man. The creature was plated in white armor and blue was the only color on him.

Cerulean eyes stare back at him, sizing him up, the slightest flicker showed a hint of apprehension. Uncertainty but not fear.

Interesting.

"I have no wish to participate in the coming battles," Primera says, hoping that this one would have better sense than the last. "Leave now and you will be unharmed." Beside him, his wolves' eyes glow a bright red.

"No offense, but I didn't come here to recruit you," the newcomer spoke with a superior tone.

Primera allows his surprise o show. "Then what is your purpose in journeying out here?"

A smirk reveals dagger-sharp teeth. "I need intel."

He's too headstrong, too sure of himself, Primera notes, taking a few steps to the side but keeping his eye on the Hollow. "What makes you so sure that I have the information you seek?"

"Because you were the last one who saw the Great Demon Murcielago."

Primera freezes.

"I lead the opposition to the Skull Emperor," continues the brave soul. "And I seek Murcielago."

"I see," Primera replies once he's regained his voice. "But I regret to inform you that you will not find the Great Demon here."

"I know that." He is decided to the point of being cocky. "You sent him to another dimension."

The guardian's breath hitches for a split-second and that's the sole confirmation he needs.

"We need his help to defeat Arrogante," the blue-eyed Hollow implores, dark claws twitching at the growing length of their conversation. "You're the only one who knows where he went and I need to get there."

"That is an impossible quest," Primera states matter-of-factly. "Murcielago chose to leave this world behind, he has grown weary of bloodshed and mindless battles – I doubt that you could convince him to return. That is, if you even manage to find him. If he's even still alive."

The creature's tail whisks back and forth in agitation and it pulls slightly at his expression. "Then why confirm that he did leave Hueco Mundo?"

Gray-tinged eyes widen a fraction. He did not mean to let that slip. Primera's brows crease together in the slightest, and he speaks in a voice roughened with age. "Because of every creature that has left Hueco Mundo, not a single fragment of their beings has ever returned. Only one monster has been known to have gone and come back from the Other World in one piece."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" the feline hybrid asks, setting dead-serious eyes to the Guardian of Los Lobos Valley.

"He stands right in front of you."

An ungraceful snort leaves the armor-plated beast grinning. "Then what makes me so special that you don't just throw me overboard like everyone else?"

Primera's lips thin to a line and the admission takes a few seconds to come out. "Because Hueco Mundo is on the fringe of a great uprising… It will not do to lose a noble warrior at a time like this."

His expression reverts to a cold sober mien. "You're concerned for the well-being of this world as much as I am. You know that the Great Demon will give us a great advantage over the Skull Emperor." The gleam in those cerulean eyes shows absolute certainty of having won argument entirely. "You know what has to be done and I know that I can deliver."

Wolves of bright blue fire, which were until then much ignored, drew attention to themselves as, one by one, they burst into a pillar of fire. "The Dragon Fist." Primera enunciates with a tone of finality and one wolf shoots into the air above and forms a vortex. "The Storm Baron." The whirling flames grow as another one follows. "The Iron Swallow." A third one disappears within its kin. "The Prince of Extinguished Flames." Ruby red eyes were the last to go. "The Behemoth." A particularly large wolf whooshes up to join the others. The guardian's gaze is hard as he steps forward with one last wolf trailing beside him. "The Greats of Olde had fallen under the claw of the Great Demon." He sets one gloved hand between the wolf's ears and the creature morphs into a weapon unseen of in their world. It was smooth and black with silver ornamental designs etched onto its side, it had a barrel and a handle and a small latch for a trigger.

Wind picks up around the two beings as the flaming dark hole spins faster. Primera takes a moment to examine the piece of weaponry before raising it, handle-first towards the other Hollow. "I should warn you that your abilities will be considerably depleted once you step into the other side. Take this pistol, its bullets are unlimited and if you focus enough energy before firing it, you will find that it will create a portal to bring you back home."

Sharp claws close over the metal gun and he steps forward until he's right under the transdimensional wormhole. The bright blue light reflect on his pure white armor and it makes the blue of his hair even more striking under the endless night sky. "I won't fail. I'll bring back Murcielago."

Primera nods and steps back before he could reconsider. As the feline creature rears back, aiming to jump, the gray-eyed guardian finds one last statement rushing to the tip of his tongue. "One last thing – what is your name?"

That feral smirk is back and the creature's long tail rise high in pride. "I am the King of Desgarron. I am Pantera."

_\- From G to U –_

The toll guard salutes him as he drives out from the parking lot, unforgivingly large drops of rain spattering on his windshield the second he hits the street.

It's a cold February evening that held a promise of a good thunderstorm for the following days. Slender fingers set the radio station to smooth blues music as he takes a left turn at the intersection. There was no urgency in him as he finds himself stopping his vehicle owing to a change in the stoplights.

Muted green eyes stare calmly ahead, the detached mask he's put on isn't allowed to be taken off until he's within the confines of his home. The route he takes is far from the bustling highway, instead going through quiet, unassuming neighborhoods. In the daytime, the place is teeming with happy families but at this time of the night the roads are empty and it makes for smooth driving which is exactly what he needs after spending long, grueling hours at work.

His daily schedule rotates around three main things: work, rest, and food. The last two only made the list since they're necessary for living. If he had his way, he'd be living at the office but, well, that simply wasn't allowed.

Compartmentalizing his thoughts was what he did best and he finds the task easy as he drives from the city's busy business district to the welcoming silence of his subdivision. It's become a habit and it has never caused much distraction from his driving until this fateful night when a heavy thump sounds from the roof of his car and a white-clad figure tumbles down the front.

There were suddenly too many sounds – the merciless downpour of rain, the deep saxophone from the radio, the screeching halt of the breaks, the echo of the crash that came out of nowhere.

For a second he just sits there, thoughts scattered and a huge lump clogging his throat. Then a split-second decision has him bursting out of the door, running towards the crumpled figure on the asphalt illuminated by the headlights of his car.

The rain is heavy and he's soaked within a few seconds but he finds himself immobile as he stands beside the man he'd just hit. Oh god he just hit a pedestrian.

He kneels beside the man and rolls him gently to his back.

The guy appears to be unconscious but there wasn't a trace of blood on him – nothing on his clothes, nothing on the road, nothing. It would've been a good sign if he hadn't thought of the possibility of an internal bleeding. Alarmed, the green-eyed man takes a closer look. The guy was dressed in a white jacket and pants of the same color and he held an old-fashioned gun in his right hand.

His heart stills for a moment at seeing the weapon, his brain provides thoughts of 'criminal', 'dangerous', 'run away' but before he could decide on what to do the man stirs.

A low groan sounding almost like a growl leaves the man's lips as he raises himself up from the cement. Cold drops of rain catches in his spiky bright blue hair, trailing down his face as he opens his eyes, shielding them from the bright lights with one hand. The man's eyes are blue, bright as crackling lightning and the guilty party freezes when those eyes focus on him.

"Are you alright?" he asks the mysterious man who was eyeing him curiously. "You came out of nowhere and I think I hit you – I should get you to a hospital."

The man doesn't reply, instead, he turns his head to look at his surroundings. His blue eyes sharply jump from one spot to another and the frown on his lips slowly grows. As he moves his head, the headlights reveal more of his features from the shadows. There were teal markings going under his eyes and, as he craned his neck to stare at the sky, there's an eerily realistic tattoo of jawbones and sharp teeth over his right cheek.

His mind was now screaming 'thug', 'mafia', 'serial killer', 'run the fuck away' but he finds his limbs uncooperative not for the first time that night.

Suddenly, the man stands, quick and efficient, surely a sign of no broken bones or punctured internal organs. But then he looks down at him and a loud clap of thunder resounds from the high heavens; the flash of lightning makes the sharp features look – there was no other word for it – deadly.

"I'm looking for a demon," the white-clad stranger says, revealing pointed teeth. He had a firm grip on the pistol but it was pointed at the ground.

He swallows past the lump in his throat. Fat droplets flatten his ebony hair onto his skull, the cold rain cascading down porcelain skin and soaking into his dark business suit. He was completely wet and the man he thought he'd run over was asking about a 'demon'… Right. Gingerly, he gets to his feet feeling a little irate at finding that the strange man was a head taller than him. "I – I don't know what you're talking about." He hates the sliver of fear that lines his words.

The taller man steps towards him and he berates himself a little for noticing how that white jacket clings to an obviously well-muscled body. That fact only spells one thing for him: the man could easily beat him up. He was debating which martial art would be practical at a time like this when the scary man goes straight to his car and smashes the right-hand headlight using the gun.

What the hell.

Then the crazy man (he's pretty sure the guy was a basket case now) starts towards the other headlight and no, just no – he is not going to let that happen.

Moving with a newfound courage, he grabs the man by the arm and hauls him away from the vehicle with adrenaline-fueled strength before he could do anymore damage. "What is wrong with you?" he shouts, surprised at the loudness of his own voice.

"That is a dangerous contraption!" The tattooed man declares, pointing his gun at the vehicle.

Incredulity shows on his face and damn if he isn't completely lost on what is happening. Who even uses the word 'contraption' these days? And while the ride is a new model, it is very clearly still a car. "You're delusional, aren't you?" He steps back, the need to get away from the man getting more urgent with each passing second. His eyes flicker between the open door where a chorus of trombones was lost under the downpour and the man who may very well be a maniac on a killing spree.

As if he'd read his mind, the stranger makes a grab for him and a vice-like grip stops him from leaving his spot. There's an unfathomable expression on the lunatic's face as he leans in, blue eyes boring into the wide eyes of the smaller man. "You have power," he says lowly, eyes raking down the pale face.

His breath hitches at the feel of cold metal pressing against the collar of his suit. The white-clad man has the gun against his throat, pressing lightly as if that would help slow the rapidly increasing rate of his heartbeats.

"It's weak but it's there," the stranger continues, lifting his eyes to meet the scared green gaze once again. "I think you could help me."

Did he have any other choice? The question was rhetorical and frankly quite stupid. This insane man in front of him would most likely shoot him dead if he refuses to help. "A-Alright, I'll help." The words leave him in a hasty breath and a slow grin surfaces on the madman's lips.

"Good." The blue-eyed man backs off but his hand still has a firm hold around his arm.

His Adam's apple bobs a little as the cold end of the gun traces a path up his throat, lifting his chin, and a little more irritation seeps into his mien. He's going to set the police on this man the first chance he gets, but before he could plan any further a question breaks the monotonous torrent of rainfall around them.

"So what do you call yourself?" The trigger-happy grin reveals perfectly white teeth and they could've been in a toothpaste commercial if not for the fact that they were alarmingly sharp.

He licks his lips and stands up a little straighter, feeling a little bolder as the gun is drawn away from his face. There's a new shine to his dark green eyes. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

_\- From G to U –_


End file.
